Draconiam Maleficarum Fogo Sagrado
by Monique McFusty
Summary: Algo ainda mais poderoso que a própria magia bruxa renasce e almeja uma vingança contra os seres que os aprisionaram em sua decadência. Não irão parar, até terem o que desejam. Mistério, Romance e Sarcasmo.
1. Fidelius

Aviso

Oí, oi, oi. Prazer e bem-vindo, se assim posso dizer. Gostaria de comentar e avisar que essa é minha "primeira" fic e que posto ela pois estou urgentemente precisando saber se vocês leitores vão aprová-la ou não.

As pessoas que leram até agora me disseram que está muito boa, mas... bem, são meus amigos e sei que eles diriam isso mesmo que estivessem ruim, por isso peço que os leitores do site, que são verdadeiros entendedores de fics me digam suas opiniões... caso os comentários sejam proveitosos continuarei a postar os capítulos, posso garantir-lhes que isso acontecerá, pois conheço duas ou três pessoas que me matariam se eu parasse. Caso não sejam... bom, eu acho que terei de seguir outro ramo que não seja o da escrita. Ah, sim! os capítulos virão um a cada semana, dependendo dos comentários e não vejo problema nenhum em vocês me cobrarem... para qualquer informação, reclamação, pedido ou apenas conversa, deixem um comentário q terão retorno.

Obrigado por tudo! Boa leitura!

P.S: Este Quadro de Avisos também será aberto para os comentários e/ou divulgação da fic através da minha Beta... logo:

A narrativa se passa durante o 5º ano de Harry em Hogwarts, contando com personagens originais e as habituais criações de J.K. Rowling. Eu, a beta da fic, e a pessoa que está postando no lugar do autor, por questões de organização, estou aqui para garantir que, ainda que demore, a história continuará e postarei sempre capítulos novos. Dependo também do trabalho do autor, que as vezes deixa a desejar em velocidade, embora nunca em qualidade. A fic só vai melhorar daqui em diante, então recomendo a todos que persistam na leitura e deixem comentários, para me ajudar a convençer o escritor a ir mais rápido ;)! Qualquer dúvida, entrem em contato comigo!

Boa Leitura!

...

_A palavra pareceu ter sido pronunciada solta na noite.___

_Fidelius_.

Ninguém percebeu quando o casal de jovens se deitou na relva da clareira, felizes com o pacto que haviam selado.

Os olhos dele percorreram lentamente as linhas que formavam o rosto dela, como que para memorizar cada centímetro de seu corpo. Ele a amava mais que tudo no mundo, agora ainda mais já que não havia mais segredos entre eles.

- Eu te amo, Kate Drake. – e ruborizou ao perceber que tinha sido ele que havia dito. Era a primeira vez que dizia uma verdade tão séria. Foi exatamente por isso que repetiu. – Eu te amo mais que tudo.

Um sorriso se estendeu nos lábios dela enquanto ela parecia contar as estrelas, embora estivesse bastante atenta àquelas palavras tão esperadas.

- Também te amo, Liam Hawke. – Os ouvidos dele degustaram cada palavra. – Eu te amo mais que tudo.

A mão dela procurou cegamente a dele através da relva macia.

- E agora, nós selamos o pacto, o que faremos? - Ele voltou os olhos para a noite escura pontilhada pelas estrelas ao mesmo tempo que segurava a mão dela entre as suas, pondo-a para descansar sobre seu peito.

O rosto da garota enrijeceu, deixando-o assustado. Era estranho vê-la assim em comparação com o que ele sempre tinha visto.

Ela sabia que estava quebrando regras, que o amor dos dois era proibido e que havia posto Liam em perigo no momento em que se apaixonou. Mas aquele risco eles estavam dispostos a correr.

- Temos de fugir. – Ela disse num sussurro. – Hoje mesmo, vamos fugir.

Liam apertou suavemente a mão dela contra seu peito, as batidas do seu coração acelerando cada vez mais.

Ela foi se levantando, os cabelos lisos caindo por sobre seu corpo.

Já sabia que não haveria tempo, ela havia sentido o que estava por vir a partir do momento em que o pacto fora selado.

Ela havia selado o destino dele em conjunto.

- O que houve, Kat? – ele perguntou ao perceber seus olhos azuis tremendo de medo, fixados num ponto atrás dele. – Kate?

Ele forçou seu pescoço um pouco, virando-o na direção em que ela olhava.

Ali estava ele, parado a uns três metros de distância, altivo e forte, seus olhos verdes brilhando contra a luz da lua.

- Peter. – Kate pediu numa voz baixa. – Por favor.

Nesse momento Liam se levantou de um salto, ficando entre os irmãos, sua mão direita foi ao bolso da calça e de lá ele puxou algo comprido e escuro contra a luz da noite.

Sua varinha.

Uma risada macabra saiu do rapaz meio escondido nas árvores e, mesmo parecendo esguio e magro, era possível ver um corpo forte por trás da roupa folgada.

- Você acha que me põe medo, bruxo? – ele deu um passo à frente, aparecendo à luz da lua. Uma mecha de seu cabelo negro cobriu o seu olho direito. – Você passou dos limites, Katherine Draconiam.

A voz pareceu correr junto com o vento dentro de seus ouvidos, trazendo medo até suas espinhas.

Liam apertou mais forte a varinha.

- Vá embora Peter, não quero machuca-lo.

Um rugido baixo pareceu vir da barriga do rapaz de olhos claros.

- Abaixe a varinha ou eu a abaixarei por você.

Kate ergueu-se e abraçou Liam pela cintura, num gesto protetor. O irmão jamais a machucaria.

- Eu o amo, você não pode ir contra isso! – Ela falou, cheia de raiva. – Eu vou ficar com ele, quer você queira, quer não.

- Você quebrou as regras! Apaixonou-se por um humano! Você sabe qual é a punição. – Ele abaixou a voz e a próxima palavra pareceu o sibilar de uma cobra. – Morte.

Os outros dois estremeceram ao som da palavra.

- Ele é meu Fiel. Não contará para ninguém, nós fizemos o feitiço.

- Não, ele não vai dizer nada, afinal, mortos não falam. – Peter ergueu a mão direita na direção de Liam e avançou um passo à frente.

- Meu irmão, por favor, eu lhe peço piedade. – Ela jogou-se na frente de Liam, os braços abertos como numa barreira. – Deixe-o.

O irmão dela apenas balançou a cabeça, um sorriso se estendendo em seus lábios.

- _Estupefaça_! – Gritou Liam por trás de Kate.

O jato de luz vermelha atravessou a clareira e bateu certeiramente contra o peito do moreno.

Ele nem piscou.

- Seus poderes mágicos não são um milésimo dos meus, bruxo! – Impaciência e raiva encheram sua voz. – Agora é a _minha_ vez. _Estupefaça_!

Não havia varinha em sua mão, que brilhou em vermelho antes de disparar uma luz forte na direção do oponente.

Kate cobriu os olhos com a aproximação do feitiço. Mas ela não teria precisado, pois o feitiço parecia saber o que buscava e se esquivou do corpo da garota, acertando o garoto em suas costas, fazendo-o voar contra as árvores e cair no chão, com o corpo ferido.

- Liam, não! – Ela se movimentou na direção do rapaz, mas o seu irmão foi mais rápido, segurando seu braço e a atirando contra a relva, para fora do caminho.

- Ele é meu. – Ele se abaixou por um instante, pegando algo do chão.

Instintivamente Liam procurou sua varinha em algum lugar próximo. Ela sumira.

- Procurando por isso? – Peter segurou a varinha na direção do rapaz caído. – Você não vai sentir falta dela para onde vai. – Ele balançou a cabeça. – Alguma ultima frase de impacto, meu caro?

Liam vagou com o olhar até sua amada, deitada no chão, olhando para ele, as lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto como fogo.

- Eu... te... amo... – Ele suspirou. Seu último suspiro.

- Que clichê. – Peter apontou a varinha para o peito do outro. – Adeus. _Avada Kedrava!_

O lampejo de luz verde sumiu rapidamente, levando consigo a vida de Liam Hawke.

- Fácil demais. – O moreno jogou a varinha aos pés do cadáver e se virou para a irmã, que vinha vagarosamente na direção do corpo. – Nós partimos amanhã para Londres, esteja pronta, não quero ter de falar duas vezes. - E saiu com passos decididos por uma pequena trilha para fora da clareira.

Kate aproximou-se do corpo.

Tudo que ela amava, todos os seus sonhos, tudo que havia previsto para si própria sumira junto com aquele rapaz. O amor da sua vida.

As lágrimas que desciam pelo seu rosto eram ao mesmo tempo de dor e de ódio. Ela amava Peter, mas o ódio que sentia naquele momento era o bastante para cortá-lo em pedaços.

A garota esticou a mão, tocando os lábios frios de Liam.

Estava tudo acabado. Mais uma vez. Era hora de recomeçar. Mais uma vez. Ela apenas queria que dessa vez fosse a última.

Com um ultimo esforço seus lábios alcançaram os do rapaz caído.

Um último beijo. Um último carinho.

Ela deitou a cabeça em seu peito e ficou soluçando por mais algum tempo, enquanto o vento vinha aconchegá-la por uma última vez.


	2. Onde Tudo Começa

- Eu não aguento mais! – Hermione bateu a porta do quarto tão forte que a Toca toda pareceu estremecer.

Harry suspirou.

Era a terceira vez que a amiga havia vindo chamar Rony, que ainda dormia como uma pedra na cama ao lado da dele.

- Nós vamos acabar nos atrasando! – Ele ouviu-a resmungar enquanto descia as escadas.

Com bastante lentidão, ele se sentou na borda da cama.

Ficara muito feliz quando o amigo lhe mandou uma carta chamando-o para passar o final das férias com ele, mais ainda ao ser recebido por Hermione, que também fora convidada. Os Dursley, no entanto, eram os mais felizes da equação, embora não aprovassem a ideia de alguém embaixo de seu teto se relacionar com "aquela gente".

Estavam sendo as melhores semanas da vida dele.

Rony roncou alto e Harry riu rapidamente.

- Hermione, não! – A Sra. Weasley gritou lá de baixo.

- Deixe-a mãe, sabemos que você quer ver isso tanto quanto nós. – Era um dos gêmeos, mas Harry não saberia dizer qual. – Vai nessa, Hermione!

Harry balançou o ombro do amigo enquanto as passadas ficavam mais próximas. Ele apenas resmungou alguma coisa e se virou para o outro lado.

O moreno deu de ombros. Ao menos tentara ajuda-lo.

A porta se abriu num solavanco e Hermione entrou no quarto, varinha em punho e, em seu encalço, um balde cheio d'água flutuava a meio metro do chão.

- Você não precisa fazer isso, Mione. – O sorriso na cara de Harry dizia totalmente o contrário.

A garota deu um sorriso brincalhão.

- É claro que ela precisa. – Fred, ou George, aparatou bem ao lado dela, uma mão em seu ombro, como que dando forças.

- Sem dúvida. – O outro gêmeo apareceu do outro lado. – Manda ver.

Hermione assentiu e movimentou a varinha, fazendo-a dar uma volta.

O balde começou a se mover, passando por detrás da garota e vindo lentamente para perto da cama do ruivo que roncava alto. Harry ficou olhando enquanto o objeto se aconchegava no espaço acima da cabeça do rapaz e começava a virar.

A água pingou no rosto de Rony, que tentou espantá-la como se fosse um mosquito. Um pouco mais e ele resmungou algo inaudível.

Então o balde virou.

Enquanto todos riam bastante e a água se espalhava por todo o quarto, Rony se levantava aos berros, gritando coisas incoerentes como "ATAQUE! COMENSAIS!" e "NÃO FUI EU!". Ele se contorcia como numa dança frenética para tentar esquentar o corpo.

A água fria conseguiu acordá-lo. Bem até demais.

- Finalmente você acordou, agora será que poderia arrumar suas malas para irmos embora? – Hermione abaixou a varinha, guardando-a no bolso.

Rony estreitou os olhos, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Afinal, se não era um ataque de comensais, o que era então?

- POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO? – Ele gritou, ao captar a mensagem do balde que rolava pelo chão do quarto.

- VOCÊ NÃO QUERIA ACORDAR, ALGUÉM TINHA DE DAR UM JEITO NISSO! – Harry revirou os olhos quando Hermione começou a gritar, essa seria a nona ou décima briga dela com o Ron na semana.

- POR QUE VOCÊ QUERIA TANTO QUE EU ACORDASSE? NÃO SE PODE MAIS DORMIR NESSA CASA NÃO?

A essa altura os gêmeos já haviam aparatado, deixando Harry na pior posição possível. No meio.

- EU ATÉ DEIXARIA VOCÊ DORMIR SE NÒS NÃO TIVÉSSEMOS QUE PEGAR UM TREM PARA HOGWARTS!

- VOCÊ ESTÁ SEMPRE QUERENDO MANDAR EM MIM! POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI PREPARAR AS SUAS MALAS?

- PORQUE ELAS JÁ ESTÃO PRONTAS DESDE ONTEM À NOITE!

- ENTÃO VÁ EMBORA E ME DEIXE PREPARAR AS MINHAS!

- EU VOU!

- ÓTIMO!

- ÓTIMO!

A porta do quarto fez a Toca estremecer de novo quando Hermione bateu atrás de si.

- Droga. – Rony murmurou enquanto se levantava da cama para pegar sua varinha. – Aquela garota um dia me mata. _Targeo._

A roupa dele começou a secar, à medida que o feitiço sugava toda a água que a havia ficado retida.

Harry se levantou da cama, quase tropeçando nas malas que havia esquecido que ele mesmo colocara ali.

- _Locomotor Malas! _– Harry falou enquanto apontava a varinha para as malas caídas. Elas se levantaram sozinhas e começaram a flutuar atrás dele.

Ele sorriu enquanto via as malas se movimentarem sozinhas pelo quarto enquanto ele andava. Tão mais prático assim.

Magia é o máximo.

E pensar que há algum tempo nunca imaginaria nada disso, que ele era apenas um garoto atormentado pelo primo e maltratado pelos tios que viviam no subúrbio de Londres na Rua do Alfeneiros número quatro. Um simples trouxa, sem conhecimento nenhum do mundo mágico.

Mas foi só um meio-gigante entrar pela porta de sua casa com um convite para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts que tudo em sua vida mudou. Ele deixou de ser um Ninguém para ser O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, o garoto que derrotou o Lorde das Trevas. Ele era uma esperança, um suspiro de alívio no meio das Trevas.

Mas isso tudo acabara também. Agora não passava de um mentiroso no meio do mundo bruxo. Ninguém acreditou nele quando disse que Voldemort, o Lorde das Trevas, havia voltado. Nem mesmo os que viram o corpo de Cedrico Diggory com os próprios olhos conseguiram acreditar no que havia acontecido. O ministério tentou e conseguiu ofuscar as mentes dos bruxos, jogando-os contra Harry e Dumbledore, o diretor do colégio.

- Harry? – A voz pareceu vir de longe, tirando-o dos pensamentos. – Vamos?

Rony já estava pronto, uma mala laranja abarrotada de coisas flutuava ao seu lado.

- Vamos. – Harry murmurou, descontente.

Ambos desceram as escadas da Toca, aparecendo no térreo, onde a família de Ron os esperava.

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam parados juntos à porta discutindo sobre a última ida do Sr. Weasley ao mundo trouxa e as encrencas que Ele havia arrumado com a polícia inglesa; Gina, com seu cabelo ruivo amarrado, conversa alegremente com Hermione junto à mesa das refeições. Não havia nem sinal dos Gêmeos.

- Finalmente, Ronald Weasley! – A mãe de Rony exclamou quando percebeu a chegada dos rapazes. – Pensei que teria eu mesma que ir acordá-lo! Você devia agradecer a Hermione por ter te acordado, por que se fosse eu...

As ameaças foram se tornando mais severas à medida que ela agarrava as orelhas do filho e começava a puxá-lo para fora da casa, as bochechas dela ficando vermelhas de raiva.

- Ah! – Ela parou no meio do caminho, ainda segurando a orelha do filho. – Harry, querido, bom dia!

Em seguida continuou a arrastar o ruivo para fora da casa, onde o carro voador do senhor Weasley já estava estacionado.

- Bom dia, Sra. Weasley. –O moreno falou, sem graça.

Edwiges estava empoleirada em sua gaiola em cima da mesa, ele pegou-a e colocou em cima das malas que o seguiam, começando a andar para fora da casa.

- Bom dia, Harry! – Gina bateu levemente em seu ombro enquanto falava. – Dormiu bem?

- Bom dia, Ginny. Dormi bem sim, e você?

- Ótima. – Ela lançou-lhe um largo sorriso enquanto punha as malas dela no carro e se acomodava no banco traseiro.

Ficara uma moça muito linda, havia superado suas expectativas.

Harry pôs as malas no carro e se acomodou no banco traseiro entre Rony e Hermione com Edwiges em seu colo.

- Todos prontos? – Perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

- Sim. – Responderam em uníssono.

O carro então deu a partida e eles começaram a se movimentar em direção à estação de King's Cross, onde tomariam um trem na estação nove e meia que os levaria para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

...

Naquele dia o lado trouxa da estação estava especialmente lotado por algum motivo desconhecido. Estava cheio o bastante para Harry se perder dos Weasley no meio da multidão.

Ele já havia olhado três vezes para o relógio de parede que estava ao seu lado, depois de vasculhar com os olhos a aglomeração e não encontrar nada, ou melhor, ninguém.

Sabia que deveria estar procurando por eles na plataforma mágica, onde seria mais fácil encontrá-los e, ele imaginava, seria onde estariam. Mas as pessoas eram tantas que não se arriscava a mover o carrinho com suas malas por aquele meio, principalmente com Edwiges tão agitada como estava.

- E agora? – Ele se perguntou, enquanto manejava o carrinho para sair do caminho de outros três que vinham na direção oposta. – Droga.

Desistindo de esperar, ele começou a movimentar o carrinho com dificuldade, na direção em que sabia ficar a estação.

Acotovelado e pisoteado, foi vencendo a multidão em direção à coluna entre as plataformas nove e dez, parando por momentos para respirar e avaliar os caminhos.

Foi quando ele os viu.

Vindo na direção oposta a dele, dois jovens caminhavam graciosamente entre as pessoas, como se o agrupamento não os incomodasse. Harry percebeu então, que não eram eles que abriam caminho por entre as pessoas, mas as pessoas que abriam caminhos para passarem, mesmo que não percebessem.

Como magia.

O rapaz era esguio e quase tão alto como Rony, seus cabelos negros e lisos se movimentavam como água enquanto ele andava. Já a garota era não muito mais alta que Hermione e com o corpo já quase completamente maduro, os cabelos dela ondulavam enquanto se movia lentamente em sua direção.

Ambos eram incrivelmente bonitos e atraentes.

Harry só percebeu que vinham até ele quando já estavam bem perto, o movimento era tão gracioso e silencioso que parecia se apresentar em câmera lenta.

- Você é Harry Potter? – O rapaz perguntou, sua voz autoritária, mas ainda assim encantadora, em seu sentido mais literal.

Harry hesitou por um instante, tentando escolher as palavras certas.

- Sim, sou eu. Você seria? – Os olhos verdes do garoto piscaram em uma certa surpresa quando viram o outro abrir um sorriso divertido.

- Meu nome é Peter Draconiam, essa é minha irmã, Katherine Draconiam. Eu estava curioso para conhecer você. – Os olhos de Peter esquadrinharam o corpo de Harry, um verde ameaçador nos mesmos. – Eu queria ver com meus próprios olhos a última esperança dos bruxos. Agora mais do que nunca eu sei que todos vocês estão perdidos, se você é a última esperança.

A garota segurou o braço do irmão.

- Pete, por favor. – Sua súplica era dolorosa e ao mesmo tempo inquestionável. – Nós estamos no meio de humanos, cuidado com o que fala.

Harry deixou a confusão invadir sua mente. O que estava acontecendo? Quem eram eles? E por que falavam como se não fosse nem humanos nem bruxos, quando obviamente eles eram alguma coisa mágica.

- Tudo bem, irmãzinha, eu não falarei mais nada, as ações falam por si só. - Olhou Harry mais uma vez, escárnio e desprezo eram quase táteis em sua voz. – Não se preocupe, Potter, quando um grande poder nasce outro aparece de valor equivalente para contrabalancear seu peso na natureza. Se você é realmente o _Grande Poder_ que vai derrotar o Lord Voldemort, eu não o temeria como os bruxos temem, afinal, não deve ser grande coisa.

- Vamos embora, Peter, o trem parte em cinco minutos. – A garota puxou o braço do irmão, tentando levá-lo para longe.

O rapaz, que aparentava ter a mesma idade que o garoto, virou-se junto com sua irmã e foi andando na direção que o próprio Harry deveria estar seguindo.

Em direção à plataforma Nove Meia.

Harry ficou vendo-os ir embora, embasbacado, sem entender o que havia acabado de acontecer.

- Harry, ainda bem que eu te encontrei! – Hermione apareceu do nada e segurou seu braço fortemente. – Vamos ou a gente perde o trem! – E começou a puxá-lo na direção certa.

Harry olhou mais uma vez para os outros dois que se distanciavam até sumir dentro da coluna. Poderia ter jurado que antes deles sumirem, viu o vislumbre do um olho azul a observá-lo com bastante interesse.


	3. Novo Ano

Peter Draconiam entrou irritado no vagão mais ao fundo do Expresso, em seu rosto havia a expressão de ódio mais furiosa que ele era capaz de fazer.

Bruxos! Muitos deles e jovens ainda! Como ele seria capaz de agüentar aquilo por muito mais tempo? Conviver com a raça que mais detestava? Se não estivesse tão algemado às Leis todo o trem já estaria consumido em chamas.

Estava se sentindo um idiota, quando escolheu o momento para quebrar as regras ele estragou tudo, matando um bruxo de nível médio, quase um estudante ainda.

Desperdiçara seu tempo, um tempo muito precioso agora.

Sua irmã entrou com movimentos graciosos, sentando em frente a ele, seus olhos cintilavam felizes de ver o irmão naquele estado.

Ele bufou ao ver um sorriso se estender no rosto da garota.

- Sua diversão me deprime, mana. Você deve me odiar. – Ele tentou focalizar algum lugar além dos montes por onde o expresso passava.

- Não, eu não odeio, Peter. Mas, neste exato momento, apreciar seu sofrimento está sendo como beber o éter dos deuses.

Os olhos verdes do rapaz ficaram frios e duros por um instante. Ela tinha aquele direito. Desde que haviam assumido corpos humanos Peter tentou mantê-la afastada de relacionamentos sem futuro, era a segunda vez que havia chegado a um fim tão drástico.

Ele odiava machucá-la, mas parecia que não havia outra maneira.

- Você vai superar, já fez isso uma vez. – Um sorriso cínico apareceu no canto de sua boca, fazendo a felicidade da irmã queimar em raiva.

- Eu devia ter matado você há muito tempo. – Ela grunhiu, virando-se para a janela.

- E quem daria o toque de aventura a sua vida? Além disso, você sabe que não pode viver sem mim, pode?

O silêncio pairou entre os dois enquanto a irritação tentava se dissipar de dentro da garota.

- Me diz mais uma vez porque estamos indo para um colégio de bruxos, já que eles são a coisa que você mais odeia. – Ela falava tão baixo que até as moscas se aproximaram para ouvir.

Peter se aconchegou em sua cadeira e apontou o dedo indicador para a porta da cabine em que estavam. Palavras incoerentes ou numa língua estranha saíram de sua boca, apressadas e rudes.

- Assim ninguém nos ouvirá. – Ele encontrou os olhos da irmã, o azul-gelo triste o fez tremer por um instante. – Estamos indo para lá por causa do Arkanum Maleficarum.

Ela manteve a mesma posição, como se as palavras não a afetassem, uma expressão indiferente passeando pelo seu rosto.

- Você é louco, Peter. O Arkanum é inalcançável, antes que você chegue a dez metros dele já terá virado cinzas. Além disso, ninguém pode provar que ele ainda está lá, depois de tanto tempo.

- Ele está. Eu estudei a região, a história local e, principalmente, o diretor daquele lugar. Eu posso lhe garantir, ele não deixaria ninguém tirar o Arkanum de lá, onde está mais seguro em todo o mundo bruxo.

Kate coçou a cabeça e arrumou as mangas da camisa, seus pensamentos bem longe dessas amenidades.

- Certo, vamos _supor_ que ainda esteja lá, como você fará para chegar até ele? Deve estar tão bem escondido e com tantas magias poderosas o protegendo que nem nós vamos conseguir entrar.

Peter fechou os olhos por um instante, ponderando as palavras da irmã. Ele havia pensado nisso, é claro, mas, vindo da boca dela, parecia uma meta impossível de se alcançar.

- Katherine. Eu matei um bruxo ontem, como você bem viu. O Conselho já havia me alertado da ultima vez, agora eles não vão mais me avisar. Virão atrás de mim. Minha cabeça está a prêmio, a única maneira de pará-los vai ser encontrar o Arkanum antes que eles me encontrem.

Ela sabia disso, e era uma das coisas que mais a assustava. Ela tinha ódio do irmão, de certa forma, por tudo que ele havia feito, as pessoas que tinha tirado dela, mas, ainda assim, o amava mais que tudo. Era sua única família, jamais conseguiria viver sem ele.

- Você vai me ajudar?

Era a primeira vez que ela ouvia súplica na voz do irmão.

- Se eu tivesse alguma outra escolha, eu poderia até pensar no assunto, mas você me deixa sem muitas opções.

- Ótimo.

Ele abriu um sorriso e, em seguida, se levantou.

- Onde você está... Indo? – Kat levantou-se ao mesmo tempo, não era uma boa ideia o irmão dela andando sozinho pelos corredores.

- Calma, maninha, só quero esticar as pernas. – O sorriso cínico característico se fez presente. – Além disso, que mal pode haver, são _só_ _bruxos_.

A garota segurou o punho do irmão por um instante, inspirando fundo e concentrando sua magia naquele local. Por mais que ele lutasse, a magia foi mais forte e quebrou as barreiras que erguia. A mente dele abriu as portas para que ela entrasse.

- Não acredito! – Ela gritou, depois que deixou a mente do irmão livre. – Você é muito paranoico, não acha?

- Eu vi a maneira como você o olhou. Além disso, pensa que eu não notei a semelhança?

- Peter, olhe o que você está falando!

- Se ele for o que eu penso que é, é melhor ficar avisado.

Com um movimento rude soltou o braço, se dirigindo para fora da cabine.

...

O cheiro daquela magia fraca já estava deixando-o nauseado, enquanto cruzava o corredor apinhado de gente.

Afinal, porque o Potter ficou logo no primeiro vagão? Poderia ter ficado mais perto, pouparia muito trabalho.

Ele realmente ficara surpreso da primeira vez que vira o garoto, parecia outro bruxo qualquer, sendo que ainda mais fraco. Mas a sensação de que havia algo de diferente nele foi crescendo à medida que fazia uma sondagem, na estação.

Sem contar a aparência dele, é praticamente impossível que exista uma similaridade tão grande entre duas pessoas com duas famílias tão diferentes. Em relação a isso, precisava tomar cuidado, se as suspeitas dele se tornassem verdade, teria um inimigo muito poderoso para enfrentar.

As vozes vindas de todos os lados enchiam a sua paciência, ele só precisava de uma faísca para explodir.

Atrás dele Katherine olhava preocupada com o que aquela "_esticada de pernas_" poderia acarretar.

Ele percebeu que havia batido em algo apenas quando ouviu o grunhido de irritação vindo do chão.

- Você não olha por onde anda, não, idiota?

- Não quando estou no meio de vermes. – Katherine passou a mão no rosto ao ouvir a resposta do irmão. Belo lugar para iniciar uma briga.

- Quem você pensa que é para me chamar de verme? – O garoto de cabelos louros, quase brancos, foi levantado por outros dois, mais gordos e de alturas um pouco diferentes. Ele aparentava ter a mesma idade que o Potter e que o corpo humano que Peter vestia.

_Não crie confusão. _ A voz de sua irmã palpitou em sua mente.

_Não sou eu quem vai criar confusão._

- Saia da minha frente, eu quero passar. – Uma imagem da sua irmã com raiva apareceu em sua mente. - _Por favor._

O louro tapou ainda mais a passagem com os outros dois que o ladeavam.

- Retire o que disse.

A essa altura, todos os vagões e cabines já haviam sido avisados que haveria uma briga mais cedo ou mais tarde e o corredor ficou ainda mais cheio, embora dessa vez mantivessem uma distância segura do foco da briga.

_Pare!_

- Eu não vou pedir de novo. – Peter fechou os olhos, tentando apagar o grito desesperado da sua irmã de dentro da sua cabeça.

- Ótimo, então vamos ficar aqui o resto da viagem, eu não me importo, vocês se importam? Crabble, Goyle? – Os dois "guarda-costas" assentiram. – Mas se você pedir desculpas pelo seu insulto, nós sairemos com muita boa vontade.

Aquela foi a gota d'água para Peter.

Num segundo ele ergueu a mão direita, deixando menos de meio centímetro entre ela e o peito do outro. Uma expressão sádica pulsando em seu rosto.

Uma luz branca e forte brilhou em sua palma por um instante, ofuscando a visão de todos ao redor e iluminando parcialmente a escuridão que começava a surgir no horizonte.

O louro gritou em surpresa e em seguida prendeu a respiração, uma dor dilacerante invadindo seu cérebro abruptamente. Ele sentia como se cada um de seus membros estivessem sendo retirados lentamente, por alguém que aprecia a dor e como ela se manifesta. A sensação de vida e alma se esvaindo atormentava seus pensamentos. _Eu vou morrer_. Ele pensou.

E não estava errado.

_Pare! Vai matá-lo dessa maneira! Ele não tem tanto poder mágico para ser sugado assim! Pare agora ou eu mesma vou pará-lo!_

A luz começou a diminuir lentamente à medida que Peter percebia o que estava fazendo. Ali não seria um bom lugar para matar alguém, principalmente se os pais do rapaz fossem algum tipo de autoridade, eles poderiam ser descobertos. Peter poderia tomar conta de um bando de adolescentes, eram mentes fáceis de dominar, mas todo o ministério bruxo era outra história.

A luz se esvaiu por completo tão rapidamente quanto apareceu.

- Suma. – O moreno murmurou enquanto fazia uma pequena pressão no peito do outro, que parecia muito zonzo.

O rapaz voou – não existe outra palavra que defina – por três metros, até cair aos pés da pequena multidão que se atulhava naquela parte do corredor, arrastando-se um pouco pelo chão, sendo obrigado a passar pelos pés e pernas que obstruíam o caminho.

- O que diabos é você? – Ele perguntou, do chão, enquanto seus dois companheiros olhavam abismado do lugar onde ele estava para o lugar onde fora parar com o empurrão do moreno. Sua voz arfante e cansada demais.

- Seu novo professor de Boas Maneiras. Espero que você tenha aprendido algo com essa nossa primeira lição. – Peter fez uma pequena reverência desdenhosa. – E, é claro, eu gostaria muito de saber o nome do meu mais novo aluno.

O outro esperou, hesitante, com medo de responder, mas o que viu naqueles olhos verdes o assustou tanto que ele preferia morrer a experimentar aquilo novamente.

- Draco... Draco Malfoy.

Desdém e surpresa tomaram conta de Peter ao ouvir o primeiro nome do garoto.

- Pois bem, _Draco_, espero vê-lo na nossa próxima aula e… – Aqui ele começou a falar alto, para que todos ouvissem – …Todo e qualquer outro bruxo, que esteja se sentindo superior ou melhor que seus _iguais_ deveria vir até mim e experimentar uma pequena sessão pela qual o Sr. Malfoy passou. Posso garantir-lhes que será muito… _Inspiradora._

Nesse momento seus olhos verdes captaram outro par de olhos verdes do lado oposto do corredor, olhando atentamente para ele.

Ele acenou com a cabeça para Harry, seu sorriso cínico brincando nos lábios.

E, para a sua surpresa, Harry acenou de volta. Nesse momento seu sorriso sumiu e ele lembrou o que pretendia fazer ao ter saído da sua cabine.

- Esqueça. Não acha que já causou muita confusão, Pete? – Kate se pôs em seu caminho, tapando a passagem.

- Uma a mais, uma a menos, que diferença vai fazer? – Ele tentou tirá-la do caminho, mas seu corpo rígido não cedeu tão facilmente quanto o de Draco.

- Volte para a cabine… _Agora._

O garoto grunhiu, com raiva. Ele queria ao menos deixar o recado dado. Alertar o Potter.

Katherine pôs a mão em seu ombro, empurrando-o para trás, seu corpo, embora tão forte como o da irmã, acabou rendendo-se à força da garota e ele terminou dando um passo para trás.

- Ok. Eu vou, mas não vai ficar assim, você não vai conseguir me impedir sempre.

- Eu posso tentar. – Ela estreitou os olhos para a ameaça do irmão. Pela primeira vez estava desafiando Peter cara a cara. Isso o assustou um pouco, mas ele não deixou a surpresa transparecer.

Ele virou-se e começou a andar em direção ao fundo do trem novamente, mas havia dado dois passos apenas, olhou por cima do ombro, visualizando o par de olhos verdes mais uma vez.

_Não se aproxime dela. Você não a merece. Nunca mereceu._

A última frase não havia sido de fato para Harry, mas servia.

Ele se arriscou muito falando através da mente com o bruxo. O outro poderia acabar querendo vir tirar satisfações.

Ao ter esse pensamento, Peter riu, divertido.

_Que venha_. Ele havia gostado bastante da idéia.


	4. Passado

Harry desabou no sofá de sua cabine, seu coração batia tão rápido que parecia querer saltar para fora do peito, assim como a cor havia feito de seu rosto.

_Calma!_ Ele gritou para si mesmo.

Havia sido apenas sua imaginação.

Era o que Harry queria acreditar.

Ele não ouvira a voz do garoto em sua mente, nem vira chamas queimarem em seus olhos quando ele o encarou. Havia sido tudo uma peça da sua imaginação.

Não, não havia. Harry tinha certeza disso tanto quanto que Voldemort havia voltado.

Decidido a não pensar no calafrio que percorria a sua espinha, o garoto passou o olhar nos outros que estavam na cabine.

Hermione estava sentada ao seu lado, pálida, uma mão em seu ombro, com um olhar estático em algum lugar além da gola da camisa de Harry. Neville e Rony tinham a mesma aparência.

Gina estava encostada à porta corrediça, olhando atentamente para Harry, alguma coisa intraduzível em seu olhar, como alguém que procura algo. Harry fez uma busca atrás de algo estranho pelo seu corpo e voltou a olhá-la.

- O que houve? – Ele perguntou à ruiva.

Ela hesitou por um instante.

- Você… Você não sentiu, não foi, Harry?

Nesse instante todas as cabeças pareceram virar para o rapaz, surpresas.

- Sentir? Não, eu não senti nada. Vocês sentiram alguma coisa?

Hermione abriu a boca para falar algo, mas desistiu e em seguida tomou coragem.

- Você não sentiu nada quando aquela luz apareceu?

Harry balançou a cabeça. De fato ele não havia sentido nada durante todo o processo, havia apenas visto a luz.

- Harry. – Hermione continuou. – Quando aquela luz apareceu, todos nós sentimos como se... – Ela prendeu um soluço que subia pela sua garganta. – Como se fôssemos morrer.

Os olhos do moreno se esbugalharam e Neville se encolheu mais no banco, ao lembrar a sensação.

- Nos sentimos sem saída. Desesperados. Sim, essa é a palavra correta, nós sentimos desespero. – Hermione pensou um pouco, ela ainda não tinha certeza, mas apostaria tudo que estava certa. – Eu não tenho certeza… mas, eu acho que…

- O quê? – Harry segurou a outra mão da garota, esperando que ela completasse a frase.

- Eu li sobre uma coisa parecida, mas eu não tenho certeza.

Todos prestavam atenção agora.

- O que era? – Rony se aproximou da amiga.

- Uma magia antiga e poderosa, mais poderosa que qualquer outra coisa. Nem Dumbledore ou Você-Sabe-Quem seriam capazes de usá-la.

Os cinco adolescentes dentro da cabine se entreolharam, procurando compreensão no rosto dos amigos. Mas nenhum sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Tinham todos a mesma pergunta no rosto.

O que acontecera ali?

...

- VOCÊ É LOUCO! – Kate gritou depois de fazer o feitiço anti-escuta na porta da cabine.

- Relaxe, ele vai ficar bem. – Peter se jogou relaxadamente no sofá, pondo as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Ficar bem? Você usou a Luz de Desespero num bruxo jovem e acha que ele vai ficar BEM? Que tipo de cretino é você? Queria matar todos ali?

- Sim, queria sim. É a coisa que eu mais quero desde que entrei neste trem, apenas não concluí essa façanha porque você estava lá para me impedir, então fique feliz, não tem ninguém morto aqui.

Kate resistiu à vontade de jogar o irmão pela janela.

- Agora nós temos menos tempo ainda, com o pulso de magia que você criou com aquele feitiço, todo o mundo deve ter percebido que estamos aqui agora. O Conselho agora vem diretamente até nós, não vão precisar procurar.

Peter fez silêncio. Não havia o que argumentar.

- Sugar energia mágica dessa maneira pode acabar nos trazendo problemas, devolva a energia do Malfoy. – Ela apontou com o queixo para o bolso do casaco do irmão.

Peter pôs a mão lá, tateando atrás de algo. Quando seus dedos tocaram a forma esférica ele deu um sorriso.

- Por quê? Ainda não, eu quero me divertir um pouco antes de devolver a magia do garoto. Ele me irritou de verdade. – Tirando a esfera do bolso, ele aproximou-a para perto do rosto. Era um pouco maior que uma bola de gude e bem mais transparente, parecia feita de cristal, dentro dela uma luz intensa brilhava. – É engraçado. Eu poderia destruí-la com um único movimento e nunca mais ele faria uma magia decente. Ou eu poderia engoli-la e assumir todo o conhecimento mágico que ele possuía, mas seria inútil, ele não devia ser grande coisa. Não, eu vou mantê-la, quero brincar um pouco com esse garoto, depois nós veremos o que vamos fazer. Concorda?

Katherine balançou a cabeça negativamente, suspirando.

- Você me dá nojo, Peter. Mas um dia você vai pagar por tudo que tem feito e eu aposto que será da maneira mais dolorosa possível para você. – Pensando melhor, ela falou: - Quem sabe você não acabe se apaixonando por uma bruxa, eu adoraria ver sua cara ao sentir seu coração bater mais forte pela raça que você mais despreza. Seria um dia digno de feriado.

Ela levantou-se e se aproximou da porta.

- Vou sair. O ar aqui está muito pesado. Preciso comer alguma coisa também.

Dizendo isso, fechou a porta atrás de si.

Peter pensou em segui-la. Se ela fosse falar com o Potter poderia acabar havendo problema. Mas ele havia sido avisado, e também não queria irritar a irmã, não depois de tudo que havia feito com ela. Não, ele preferiu ficar refletindo sobre a praga que sua irmã lhe jogara.

- Se apaixonar por uma bruxa. Hunf. Nem que o fogo dos dragões congelasse.

Nesse momento, quase que por _mágica, _uma estrela cruzou o céu escuro da Inglaterra. Ninguém a viu, Ninguém a percebeu. Mas ela estava ali e havia capturado as palavras ditas naquela conversa.

...

Como ela podia ser irmã daquele monstro?

Enquanto andava no corredor, Kate foi vendo o estrago que seu irmão havia feito. Muitos alunos estavam encolhidos em suas cabines, os rostos assustados, pálidos, alguns vomitavam.

Peter havia usado muito poder mágico. E, ela reparou, aqueles alunos doentes eram alguns dos que estavam mais longe, haviam sofrido apena danos sentimentais e um pouco de dor, mas e o garoto Malfoy? Ele fora atingido diretamente e sua magia não se recuperaria como a dos outros. Ela precisava ser devolvida.

Coitado. Ela só podia ter pena.

Os meninos que o Malfoy chamara de Crabbe e Goyle estavam parados no corredor, um pouco mais a frente dela. Seus rostos gorduchos estavam brancos como papel e os olhos esbugalhados estavam fixos nela.

Quando avançou um passo no corredor os outros dois saíram correndo na direção oposta, entrando numa cabine mais à frente.

_Eles estão com medo de mim!_

Ela fechou os olhos, cerrando o cenho e os punhos, com raiva.

Não era culpa dela e isso a irritou, muito.

- Tudo bem? – Ela mal reconheceu a voz até que abriu os olhos e se deparou com olhos verdes. Harry Potter.

- Estou ótima. – Ela revirou os olhos, tentando esquecer os dois garotos. – Você está bem? Parece que todo mundo ficou um pouco abalado por causa do meu irmão.

Harry demorou um pouco antes de responder.

- Eu estou bem. Você não gostaria de me explicar por que os outros estão assim? Você deve saber, certo? Foi seu irmão quem usou a magia.

_E agora?_

- Desculpe... Harry, não é? Sim, Harry. Pois bem, desculpe, Harry, mas eu acho que eles só estão um pouco atordoados porque a magia que meu irmão usou saiu do controle... Um pouco. Era para ser um malefício fraco, uma brincadeira. Mas acho que ele acabou se excitando demais e a magia fugiu do controle dele, só isso.

O garoto não parecia muito convencido com a história. Droga, quem mandou ela não saber mentir. Desse jeito iria acabar piorando a situação.

- Ele não usou varinha, como conseguiu?

- Bem... Nós treinamos bastante antes daqui. Acabamos aprendendo a fazer magia sem varinha, aprendemos a canalizar nosso poder mágico nas mãos.

Harry olhou por cima do ombro da garota, depois voltou a olhá-la.

- Eu posso odiar o Malfoy bastante, mas o que seu irmão fez com ele, seja lá o que foi, destruiu alguma coisa dentro dele. Ele não está conseguindo fazer certos tipos de magia e se sente fraco. É reversível?

O coração de Kate batia tão rápido que ela podia escutar seu sangue pulsando atrás da orelha.

- É sim.

- Você pode reverter?

- Só quem fez a magia pode revertê-la.

- Diga ao seu irmão que é melhor ele revertê-la logo, não vai ser bom se o pai do Malfoy descobrir o que aconteceu. Ele trabalha para o ministério e vai fazer de tudo para acabar com a vida do seu irmão.

Ela assentiu, sua boca seca. Não precisava ficar assim, não havia por que.

- E, Katherine, se ele fizer uma magia dessas com algum dos meus amigos, eu vou atrás dele.

Ela assentiu novamente e o garoto saiu, decidido.

Era a primeira vez que sentia o que ela estava sentindo agora. A sensação de algo voltando do fundo de sua mente para se instalar no coração.

Se ela não tinha certeza antes, agora sabia. Peter tinha razão, ele realmente era muito parecido com um alguém em especial. Parecido até demais.

O apito do Expresso tocou, avisando que era hora de se vestir, pois já chegavam perto do colégio.

Ela suspirou.

A sua nova vida começaria em minutos e dessa vez ela prometia ser bastante conturbada.

De novo.

...

Infelizmente já não havia saída. Peter havia finalmente entrado no castelo. Toda e qualquer chance que ele tinha de fugir havia ficado lá fora, junto com a penumbra da noite.

O corredor de pedra parecia querer sufocá-lo. Ele tocou lentamente na parede, deixando seus dedos correrem e se ferirem pela pedra lascada. Não era a primeira vez que atravessava aqueles corredores, provavelmente não seria a última.

Os passos da professora que os acompanhava ecoavam nas paredes, reproduzindo um som rítmico, quase hipnótico.

Ela era alta e velha e usava um vestido verde-esmeralda, com um chapéu pontudo e óculos na ponta do nariz. Sua Essência Mágica tinha um cheiro de, como ele poderia dizer aquilo... Mudança, um estranho cheiro de Mudança.

- O professor Dumbledore pediu para que esperassem por ele em sua sala. Logo, Logo virá buscá-los para a Seleção, porém ele gostaria de falar-lhes por um instante antes disso. – A professora se aproximou de uma gárgula aparentemente irrelevante que se escondia num nicho na parede. – Língua de Dragão!

A gárgula girou, dando lugar a uma escada em espiral.

- Entrem.

Peter revirou os olhos por um instante. Língua de Dragão. Que piada. Dumbledore mantinha o mesmo humor que possuía da última vez que havia vindo a Hogwarts.

Kate e Peter subiram lentamente as escadas, deixando a professora atrás deles, com uma surpresa constrangedora no rosto. De todas as pessoas no mundo, aqueles dois eram as únicas que ela esperava não ter de ver novamente.

- Língua de Dragão. Hunf. – Peter externou seu pensamento, enquanto subia vagarosamente cada degrau.

- Você vai ficar resmungando por muito mais tempo, ou vai aprender a parar de me encher o saco? Eu adoraria que escolhesse a segunda opção, derramaria menos sangue. – Ela sorriu por cima do ombro para seu irmão, que bufou.

Peter grunhiu alguma coisa incoerente em referência ao comentário da irmã.

A porta para a sala do diretor surgiu quando eles venceram o último degrau. Katherine pôs a mão na maçaneta e se virou para o irmão para fazer um breve comentário, antes de qualquer coisa.

- Peter, não diga nada grosseiro ao Dumbledore e tente ser amigável, ou eu quebro seu pescoço. Lembre-se que nós devemos mais a ele do que a muitos de nossa espécie. – Seu olhar severo encontrou as pupilas ofídicas do irmão por um instante. – Eu estou falando sério.

Por um instante, um frio pareceu correr pela espinha do moreno, junto com o choque que os olhos azuis de sua irmã haviam lhe causado.

_Como quiser. _Seus dentes apareceram por trás de um sorriso maléfico e enigmático. _Prometo não _dizer _nada, mas não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos._

Ela balançou a cabeça e revirou os olhos, abrindo a porta.

Por um instante tudo estava certo. Toda a excentricidade de Dumbledore estava em seu devido lugar, tirando o Chapéu Seletor, que havia sido levado pra o Grande Salão. A fênix de Dumbledore - Fawkes, se não falhasse a memória de Katherine. - estava empoleirada em cima da mesa do diretor, que estava abarrotada de papéis e penas e tinteiros. No instante seguinte havia algo definitivamente errado. Uma cadeira, posicionada bem em frente à Fawkes estava ocupada. Madeixas negras e onduladas estavam caídas por sobre a cadeira.

Katherine ficou estática por um segundo, olhando as costas da garota sentada em frente à mesa e em seguida abriu a boca para falar, mas foi detida pelo seu irmão, que tocou sua mão, mandando uma mensagem para sua mente.

Uma única frase.

Que mudou tudo.

_Sinta esse Poder._

Foi então que ela percebeu. Havia algo definitivamente errado. Aquela sensação, aquele poder monstruoso que emanava da garota. Não era possível. E mesmo que fosse... Não, definitivamente era impossível. Deveria ter alguma explicação plausível.

_Peter... É impossível! _A voz da garota estava assustada.

Peter assentiu, seu rosto duro como rocha.

- Desculpem. Vocês são Peter e Katherine Draconiam? – Uma voz gentil chamou por trás deles.

Peter deixou a mão da irmã ir, e acenou com a cabeça para a garota, assentindo, sem prestar muita atenção em seu rosto.

- Ah! Que bom! O professor Dumbledore pediu para que eu esperasse aqui e os avisasse que ele chegaria em instantes, assim que a Seleção começar, para falar com vocês.

Katherine sorriu, simpática.

- Obrigado. Nós aguardaremos. Qual o seu nome?

A garota se levantou da cadeira, deixando o cabelo negro cair por sobre os ombros.

- Meu nome é Monique McFusty, muito prazer.

Um pensamento estalou na cabeça de Peter. Mas no momento seguinte ele esqueceu, pois olhou para a garota.

Era ela. Ele tinha certeza, assim como tinha certeza sobre o Potter. Era completamente impossível e inviável, mas era verdade. Os mesmo cabelos negros, o mesmo tom de pele, as mesmas feições. E os olhos. Os olhos sem cor e ao mesmo tempo com todas se contorcendo numa dança perfeita. Como as flores faziam na primavera. Aqueles olhos eram perfeitos, ao menos na sua concepção de perfeição, demonstravam amor, felicidade e gentileza ao mesmo tempo, mas, se necessário, seriam sarcásticos e maus. Por um instante ele pensou que a praga de sua irmã fosse se concretizar, mas entendeu, balançou o rosto e lembrou o óbvio.

_Não é ela, Peter, é só mais uma bruxa nojenta tentando manchar a sua memória. _Ele tinha cada vez mais motivos para odiar a raça bruxa. _ Ela foi embora, está morta. Você a matou._

- Muito prazer e muito obrigada. – Katherine disse enquanto Monique se afastava em direção a porta.

- O prazer é todo meu. – A garota disse, com a mão já pousada sobre a maçaneta, em seu rosto, um sorriso se estendia. – Até mais.

Kate virou-se para o irmão depois que a garota saiu, um ar de preocupação se fez presente entre ambos.

- O que houve, Peter? – Ela perguntou ao ver o irmão tremendo. _Você parece abalado..._

_ESTOU ÓTIMO. _Ele passou pela irmã rapidamente, torcendo para que ela não prestasse atenção em seus olhos. Se pudesse, faria tudo para esquecer a garota que acabara de ver. _ Não vamos falar sobre isso. Deve ter sido apenas um erro de leitura._

Ele sabia que estava errado e que estava mentindo para si mesmo. Mas era melhor assim.

_Nós nunca erramos numa leitura... O que você tem?_

Ele ficou quieto, parado próximo à mesa. Suas mãos tremiam irritantemente. Por que simplesmente não podia se controlar? A aparência dela podia não querer dizer nada. NADA.

Um sorriso se estendeu nos lábios de Katherine, entendendo a mensagem que o irmão queria passar.

_Você lembrou! Achei que depois de tudo teria apagado completamente essas lembranças de sua memória. Engraçado, agora você sabe como eu me sinto em relação ao Harry._

_CALE-SE! _Peter deixou a irmã assustada por um instante. Ela já havia presenciado alguns de seus ataques de memória, quando alguma coisa lembrava o seu passado, ou algo que ele queria esquecer, mas aquela fora forte demais, ela era idêntica. Só então percebeu que poderia estar machucando o irmão. Por mais que ele merecesse... Ela não gostava de vê-lo assim.

_Peter eu... _Ela aproximou-se do irmão, sua mão estendida em sinal de desculpas.

Peter bateu forte na mão dela, afastando-a para o lado. _Esqueça. _Ele fechou os olhos, irritado. Seu coração batia mais rápido do que julgou um dia ser possível. _Eu estou ótimo, não é uma bruxa idiota qualquer que vai me tirar de campo._

O olhar de piedade que Kate lhe lançava deu a ele nojo, por um instante, fazendo-o virar a cabeça para o outro lado, para um nicho na parede, onde algo como uma bacia cheia de líquido, ou um gás, estranho e prateado repousava. Em sua lateral runas haviam sido feitas.

Ele aproximou-se olhando o movimento incessante daquela substância. Os olhos verdes e abatidos logo foram substituídos pelo rosto cínico e sarcástico de sempre.

_Eu estou ótimo._ Ele sorriu, esquecendo por aquele instante o que havia causado sua raiva.

Seus dedos tocaram lentamente a superfície do líquido prateado e hipnótico.

_Você se lembra disso, Kate?_

_A penseira. É óbvio que eu lembro. O que você pretende?_

_Lembrar-me da nossa primeira vez por aqui, talvez eu acabe encontrando algo interessante._

Kate deu de ombros à medida que seu irmão levou o dedo indicador à têmpora, puxando de lá um fiapo prateado de pensamento. Uma lembrança íntima.

Peter viu hipnotizado enquanto a lembrança caía na penseira, fazendo o líquido prateado brilhar e se mover mais rápido. Num segundo ele já não olhava mais para a pequena bacia rasa e rústica, olhava para uma paisagem, como se estivesse entre as nuvens de um céu noturno, vendo tudo que acontecia na terra. Ele olhou para a irmã.

- Vem comigo?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. O passado era algo que deveria ficar intocado.

Peter suspirou, antes de se inclinar na direção da penseira, tocando o nariz no conteúdo frio e deixando-se cair sem se preocupar com o fundo. Então aconteceu. Ele foi tragado por um tipo de redemoinho negro, que parecia sugá-lo para baixo em direção à noite fria e chuvosa de muitos anos antes.

...

A chuva batia em seu rosto com força, fazendo-o abrir os olhos lentamente. A queda. Ele não se lembrava da sensação de cair dentro da penseira. Não lembrava que se não prestasse atenção poderia acabar desmaiando. Ele esquecera muita coisa. Mas exatamente por isso estava ali, dentro da lembrança.

Passando a mão pelos cabelos molhados e sujos ele percebeu como o lugar era real. A chuva, o frio, a dor. Tudo, como se estivesse ali de fato.

Ele levantou-se e olhou ao redor. A noite estava escura demais para seus olhos, agora humanos. Estava à margem da Floresta Proibida, olhando diretamente para o castelo que se erguia à sua frente, mas especificamente para os dois seres parados à porta do castelo.

Os pingos de chuva acumulados em seu cabelo escorriam lentamente pelo rosto, descendo pelo nariz e delineando o sorriso que despontava.

Ele estava livre ali, naquela memória. Poderia fazer o que quisesse, como quisesse. Se livrar da casca em que estava aprisionado havia sido a primeira coisa em que pensara, mas a magia para voltar a ela era dolorosa demais. Fechou os olhos, deixando seus instintos virem à tona.

O som dos pingos batendo contra a copa das árvores, dos trovões ressoando na distância, o vento frio correndo pelos campos, o aroma noturno... A saudade pareceu tomar o seu peito por um instante. O que ele não daria para se libertar da sua forma humana e voar mais uma vez, naquela noite chuvosa?

Sentiu quando a vibração da magia começou a tomar conta de seu corpo, liberando todas as algemas que regulavam seu poder. Deveria se controlar, mas sabia que não conseguiria. Sua imprudência sempre fora mais forte que sua sensatez.

Ajoelhando-se na lama escura sob seus pés ele deixou que a transformação ocorresse.

Uma a uma as algemas foram sendo retiradas, deixando a magia, antes concentrada, correr livremente pelo seu corpo. A sensação era incrível, mesmo que dolorosa. O corpo, desacostumado com tanto poder, pedia clemência, tremendo, rasgando, deixando filetes de sangue prateado escorrer pela pele suja de lama.

Tomado por uma felicidade enlouquecedora, ele urrou de prazer, sentindo o corpo humano ceder perante a magia. Sabia que não poderia ir muito longe, mas ao menos queria poder voar novamente.

Seu peito começou a pulsar, uma dor lacerante percorreu suas costas, como contrações. Ele sentiu a dor das asas cortando as costas, reabrindo caminho através de seu esqueleto. Desfazendo e refazendo ossos inexistentes e sobressalentes. A dor da pressão o fez abraçar o próprio peito, gritando de agonia e felicidade.

Ele havia esquecido que era assim. Que era a dor mais próxima à morte que ele poderia experimentar. Era gratificante saber que conseguia passar por aquilo. Deixava-o mais forte, mais corajoso. Nada poderia ser pior. E ainda viria mais.

Lentamente, como para aumentar o sofrimento, as asas rasgaram a pele que faltava para a liberdade, a carne se desfazia e queimava ao mesmo tempo, cauterizando os ferimentos. Era como se fogo corresse através de suas veias. Seu coração estava prestes a explodir, seus pulmões estavam em chamas. Parecia não haver mais ar ao seu redor.

A sensação em seu pulmão se agravou, as chamas subiam e voltavam pela sua garganta. Como ele sentia falta do sabor das chamas em sua garganta. Mais uma vez ele faria o que sabia fazer de melhor.

Com mais um impulso de liberdade, as asas cortaram sua pele, lançando-se para o ar frio da noite, manchadas com o sangue prateado que corria pelas escamas negras. A dor em suas costas cessou, embora ainda ardesse em demasia.

Mas não a dor em seu peito. O fogo que consumia seu busto precisava ser liberado. Peter riu feliz, quase louco, e gritou para os céus, deixando as labaredas escaparem por entre de seus dentes antes de abrir a boca e criar uma coluna de fogo que lambeu as nuvens chuvosas do céu inglês.

Agora ele estava pronto.

O calor em sua boca foi se contendo enquanto o fogo voltava para se aconchegar em seu peito.

A transformação não estava completa - seria bem mais dolorosa se o estivesse - mas daquele jeito estava ótimo. Poderia voar.

Ele se levantou, os olhos fechados e o sabor das chamas ainda brincando em sua língua. Ele estava vivo. Mais que isso, ele se sentia _completo_.

Peter bateu as asas, retirando de cima delas o resto de sangue que grudara. A lua brilhou por um instante em algum lugar, iluminando as asas negras.

Os olhos foram abrindo, revelando um olhar frio, sádico e impiedoso. O verde vinha sendo consumido por um vermelho sangue que tomava conta das bordas da pupila. Agora ele podia ver na escuridão noturna, tudo estava perfeitamente delineado e ajustado à sua visão. Ele podia ouvir o som dos trovões bradarem a muito longe e sentir a mudança de temperatura de maneira mais aguçada.

Toda a dor valera à pena.

Ele deu um passo à frente, em direção ao castelo, fazendo as asas baterem. Cada vez mais rápido elas bateram, e então ele sentiu o pé começar a se desprender do chão.

Ele alçou vôo o mais rápido que pôde, subindo alto, acima das nuvens, escapando dos pingos, olhando as estrelas. Voou rápido, devagar, fez desenhos no céu. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos suas asas estavam sendo utilizadas, o que as deixava com certa rigidez, mas ainda assim, magníficas.

Ele jamais se cansaria de voar.

Fazendo um rasante, ficando no nível das nuvens, ele observou os dois seres que ainda se mantinham parados à porta do castelo.

Um rapaz e uma moça. De sua idade aparentemente, sem muita coisa de especial por baixo dos sobretudos que usavam. Era essa a sua aparência no início. Era exatamente assim que ele se lembrava de ser no passado.

Ele ainda lembrava-se do dia em sua mente, mesmo não tendo ocorrido muita coisa de importante, aquele dia o marcara. Eles haviam andando muito e tinha sido exatamente um mês depois de terem sido atacados por Caçadores. Sua irmã dissera que seria um bom lugar para ficar enquanto não conseguiam tirar os Caçadores de sua cola.

Ele aguçou um pouco mais os ouvidos e ouviu a voz da sua irmã dizer, por entre o barulho dos trovões, da chuva e do tudo o mais:

- Confie em mim, Peter. Ao menos dessa vez.

O olhar que ele lançara à irmã naquela noite. O desprezo que sentiu quando ela dissera que Hogwarts era uma das poucas soluções viáveis. Ainda conseguia lembrar a maneira como o corpo gracioso dela tremeu de medo.

- Preferia ser pego pelos Caçadores a ter de passar uma noite nesse castelo. – A Lembrança cuspiu no chão, próximo aos pés dela. – Perto dessa _escória_.

Ela balançou a cabeça, inconformada. O irmão teria de melhorar, um dia.

A porta do castelo rangeu no momento que ela abria a boca para replicar a fala do irmão. Um homem, calvo, alto e magro apareceu para recebê-los. Não era um bruxo, pelo que sua Lembrança percebera, era pior que isso. Um aborto. A escória dentro da escória.

- Quem são vocês? – O homem falou em sua voz arrogante.

- Peter e Katherine Draconiam... Somos convidados do diretor Dumbledore. – A garota se adiantou antes que o irmão dissesse qualquer coisa.

Filch avaliou a moça por um instante, os cabelos negros dela caiam pela cintura, por cima do sobretudo negro que escondia o corpo esguio.

- Entrem.

Ele entrou então no castelo, mas aos seus pés, uma gata miúda e mesquinha, ficou parada, os olhos fixos no rapaz de cabelos negros.

O Peter da penseira ficou estático por um instante, olhando a gata observá-lo.

"_Madame Nora_" Peter, o original, sorriu. "_Mova-se, idiota_" Ele disse a si mesmo, descendo até o chão e entrando no castelo.

Madame Nora moveu a cabeça e Peter pensou por um momento que ela havia percebido sua presença.

Não, era impossível. Ele estava numa lembrança, não poderia alterá-la, a não ser que quisesse.

Suas asas molhadas pingavam no chão do castelo, molhando o tapete vermelho que estava estendido até a escadaria que levava aos demais lugares.

Atrás dele vinham o outro Peter e a sua irmã, logo atrás de Filch, acompanhados de perto pela gata. Se ele não estivesse enganado, o próprio Dumbledore desceria pela escada em segundos, ladeado pela professora McGonagall e um rapaz, um quintanista, se não se enganava o nome dele era James...

"_Impossível!_" Ele gritou, para si mesmo. "_Esteve na minha frente e eu não percebi!_"

Passos ecoaram.

Três pares de olhos se fixaram nas lembranças atrás dele, um par de olhos azuis – que pareceram olhar através dele, mas não necessariamente sem vê-lo –, um par de olhos castanhos e um par de olhos verdes.

Descendo a escada lentamente, Dumbledore fez um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto, fazendo tanto Peter quanto sua Lembrança tremerem. Havia algo em Dumbledore – nada tátil ou perceptível, mas apenas algo. – que fazia com que Peter, não temesse, mais receasse aquele bruxo.

McGonagall segurava James Potter pelo ombro, como que segurando um garoto detento por alguma brincadeira irregular durante a aula, embora, dado o horário em que se encontravam, era provável que o problema fosse que ele estivesse andando por entre os corredores no meio da noite.

Ele sorria, embora tentasse se desvencilhar da mão da professora e colocar um pergaminho mal dobrado dentro do coldre do casaco ao mesmo tempo.

- Obrigado Filch. – Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça para o zelador, que pôs a se afastar, mancando. – Ah! Se puder, passe no terceiro andar, o Sr. Black e o Sr. Potter fizeram... Uma bagunça, se assim posso ser mais delicado. – O diretor deu um risinho, enquanto Filch saiu resmungando algo sobre antigos meios de detenções e torturas para alunos mal-comportados.

Katherine deu um passo à frente, estendendo a mão para o bruxo, que a apertou delicadamente forte.

- Senhorita Draconiam, que prazer. Fiquei encantando e assustadoramente perturbado quando sua carta chegou às minhas mãos.

- Estou igualmente perturbada com relação ao meu futuro e ao de meu irmão se continuarmos vagando da maneira que estamos. Existem pessoas atrás de nós como eu o informei, professor, e Hogwarts, é o único lugar que nós proporcionaria uma noite de sono sem perturbações.

Dumbledore maneou a cabeça lentamente, olhando o porte altivo da garota. Mesmo vestida da maneira como estava, ele não conseguia deixar de imaginá-la com um vestido longo e uma coroa pousada sobre sua cabeça. Sua voz, o brilho de seus olhos, a maneira como se movia com graciosidade, tudo mostrava nela o talento para a nobreza, a diplomacia e a política.

Em contrapartida, como Dumbledore pôde observar, seu irmão era o completo oposto.

Ele estava parado alguns passos atrás do grupo, escondido pelas sombras, que pareciam se agrupar ao seu redor, atraídas pela maldade em seus olhos, a única parte que o diretor era capaz de ver com clareza – O verde-esmeralda brilhava, como duas jóias incrustadas no rosto de mármore. Ele havia ouvido as histórias, é claro, e sabia que todas eram verdade. Histórias sobre o filho de um rei, treinado para a guerra, que havia crescido sem coração e sem piedade, que havia assassinado todos os que se puseram entre ele e seus objetivos. O filho de um rei que aprendeu tão bem suas lições das guerras que foi banido por seus semelhantes por causa de sua crueldade. Ele ouvira todas as histórias, acreditara nelas e agora tinha a própria lenda, viva, na sua frente para comprovar que era verdade.

Não havia muitas coisas no mundo que Dumbledore pudesse dizer que temia. Esse rapaz era uma delas.

- Se não se importa, professora, leve o seu aluno para sua sala e aplique o castigo que melhor convier, embora nós dois saibamos que de nada adiantará e amanhã ele se encontrará em sua sala novamente. – James sorriu, brincalhão. - Agora, eu devo ir até minha sala, acertar os ponteiros dos meus relógios com meus dois convidados, se não se importa.

A professora Minerva assentiu e, dando uma ultima olhada de relance para o garoto que se escondia nas sombras, subiu as escadas rapidamente, agarrada ao James pelo braço, sumindo ao virar à direita no segundo lance de degraus.

Agora estavam sós.

- Se não se importam. – Dumbledore começou a subir as escadas, embora no segundo lance de degraus ele tenha tomado a esquerda e não a direita.

Os dedos de Peter deslizavam pelo corrimão da escada, sentindo a pedra arranhar a ponta de seus dedos à medida que ele subia os degraus, acompanhando o movimento dos outros.

Os corredores pareciam estreitos agora que ele possuía asas.

Olhando atentamente, nada mudara, ou nesse caso, mudaria. Hogwarts parecia a mesma.

Ele tentava se concentrar no objetivo principal: procurar pistas sobre o Arkanum Maleficarum. Mas a cada momento estava mais interessado em relembrar aquele dia, simplesmente seguindo os passos de Dumbledore, quando ele entrou em sua sala, ficando alheio a tudo que dizia respeito ao verdadeiro motivo dele estar ali. Foi como se ali, dentro do Escritório de Alvo Dumbledore, ele tivesse perdido toda sua massa e passado a se tornar apenas um espectador do que fora, a pouco tempo, um dia qualquer em sua vida.

- Sentem-se. – Dumbledore ofereceu as cadeiras em frente à sua mesa. – E expliquem-me o porquê exatamente vieram à minha escola.

Katherine sentou-se graciosamente em frente à Dumbledore, seus olhos azuis piscaram por um instante, procurando as palavras certas. Aquela conversa seria difícil.

- Precisamos de sua ajuda, Alvo. – Ela começou, um certo tremor de indecisão tremeu em sua voz. Peter bufou por um momento, ainda em pé, próximo à porta, ao ouvir a palavra "ajuda" sair da boca da irmã. – Já faz uma semana que nós saímos da Alemanha, pois não havia onde se esconder mais, procuramos abrigos na França, Espanha e Portugal, nem mesmo na Grécia, nossa terra natal, conseguimos proteção. Os Caçadores estão nos seguindo e um, em especial, é muito persistente, decidiu que a realização da vida dele seria fazer uma armadura das escamas do meu irmão e se embebedar com seu sangue.

Peter sorriu quando o diretor o encarou com horror nos olhos. Estranhamente ele se imaginou morto, caído aos pés daquele Caçador miserável. A imagem se pulverizou em menos de um segundo em sua mente. Ele achou graça e riu baixinho, o barulho mais parecia um rugido.

Dumbledore piscou e voltou sua atenção para a garota, ainda atônito.

- Entendo, mas... O que o conselho achou da idéia de vocês virem até aqui?

Kate suspirou, os problemas dela começariam ali, naquele ponto.

- Como eu expliquei na carta: Nós fomos banidos, o Conselho Draconiano mal se importa com a nossa pele. Não sei se você lembra, mas foi nosso pai quem nos baniu, e bem... Ele é o sumo líder do Conselho, ele dá a última palavra. Nós quebramos todos os vínculos com nossa Terra, agora a única coisa que nos prende a eles são as Regras.

Foi a vez de Dumbledore suspirar.

- Regras que já foram quebradas uma vez, se não me engano.

Os braços da garota congelaram e suas costas afundaram na cadeira, sua boca permaneceu aberta, em surpresa. Como...? Ele não deveria saber daquilo.

Peter se remexeu inconscientemente aproximando-se mais da irmã, pondo uma mão em seu ombro.

- Seu irmão matou um bruxo alguns anos atrás. Estou errado?

Ela balbuciou algumas palavras incoerentes, ainda assustada com o fato de aquele bruxo saber tanta coisa. Quando finalmente havia encontrado as palavras certas, seu irmão foi mais rápido.

- Sim, eu matei. E não me arrependo de nada, mesmo que ele não merecesse. E ele não merecia. Mas ele cometeu um erro imperdoável. – Peter apertou o ombro da irmã, um pouco mais forte, calando-a de suas tentativas inúteis e ininteligíveis de argumentar contra a confissão do irmão. Se eles teriam realmente que passar um longo tempo naquele lugar, melhor que Dumbledore, soubesse exatamente com o que estava lidando. – Eu sou um assassino, fui criado para isso, vivi por isso e meu sangue grita por isso. Não há nada no mundo que me deixe mais feliz do que ouvir os últimos momentos de um ser agonizando em minha frente. Não vou mentir, eu gosto de matar e faria qualquer coisa para ver cada bruxo que anda por sobre essa terra exterminado. Eu não ficarei chateado se não me quiser nesse lugar, ao contrário, vou sair daqui pulando de felicidade. Mas minha irmã já sofreu demais por minha causa. Deixe-a. Ela não lhe fará mal, Bryan.

Dumbledore piscou. Ele o chamara... De Bryan. Fazia quanto tempo que não era chamado assim? Muito mais do que ele pudesse contar nos dedos, sem dúvida. Aquele jovem, que sabia possuir muito mais anos que ele, fixou os olhos nos olhos do diretor que sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda a sua espinha, eriçando os pêlos de seu braço, acelerando os batimentos em seu peito.

_Eu não tenho medo de você_. Ele ouviu as palavras ribombarem em sua mente como um trovão. Não era a voz de Peter, era uma voz que foi regurgitada de sua mente, de muitos anos antes. _Não importa quem você é, o quão poderoso é ou o que pode fazer. Eu posso mais. Eu sou mais. Eu sou o Lorde das Trevas._

A voz de Tom Riddle morreu.

A semelhança era enlouquecedora.

A crueldade nos olhos era a mesma. A frieza nas palavras também. O ódio por toda uma raça.

Mas o que mais temeu não foi o fato do rapaz parecer muito com Voldemort, foi o fato de ele se parecer muito mais com o próprio Dumbledore. Eles eram mais parecidos do que Alvo seria capaz de imaginar, principalmente nos pontos mais sutis.

Balançou a cabeça, espantando o pensamento que agora lhe incomodava.

- Eu deixarei que fiquem, mas preciso de garantias que nada ocorrerá com meus alunos. – Ele fingiu estar muito interessado numa pena de pavão negra que pousava sobre a mesa. – Não deixarei que você os machuque. Garanta-me que não fará nada. Se necessário faremos um feitiço da Fidelidade.

Peter balançou a cabeça, um risinho escapou de seus lábios.

- Assim como não posso garantir que amanhã a lua subirá ao anoitecer, também não posso garantir que não farei nada com seus preciosos alunos. A certeza não pode ser garantida nunca, a não ser que já tenha acontecido algo do qual tenhamos certeza de alguma coisa.

Dumbledore ponderou sobre as palavras.

- Kate. – Era a voz de Peter.

A garota assustou-se ao ouvir seu nome, até então intocado.

- Nos dê licença, por favor. Preciso falar com o diretor a sós, se não se importa. – Ela abriu a boca para replicar, mas ele falou num tom mais severo. – _Agora._

Ela se levantou, delicadamente e acenou para Alvo com uma graciosidade impar. A porta se abriu antes que tocasse a maçaneta e se fechou às suas costas, sem que ela se virasse.

Pela terceira vez Alvo arrumou uma pilha de cartas que estavam já arrumadas em cima da mesa. Ele estava nervoso.

Não, não era nervosismo, era um sentimento ainda mais raro em Alvo Dumbledore.

Era medo.

- Não tenha medo. – O rapaz disse, arrogante. – O cheiro do seu medo me enoja. – Peter puxou uma cadeira mais para perto da mesa e se sentou. – Eu não vou fazer nada com você... Ainda. Não que eu não queira, mas respeito minha irmã, na medida do possível. Eu não sei o que ela vê em você, mas sei que não vejo o mesmo. Pedi que ela saísse, pois gostaria ao menos que você ficasse sabendo algumas coisas a respeito do que penso em relação a isso. – Ele tomou ar. – Eu sou o Príncipe dos Dragões, embora eu mesmo tenha jogado o trono de lado e por isso tenha sido expulso da Colônia; Eu fui o principal General da Guerra Bruxo-Draconiana e fui o que sobreviveu por mais tempo, perdi apenas por causa da flecha de Ravenclaw e da espada de Griffindor, que é o único bruxo que tenho a infelicidade de dizer que conseguiu me derrotar. Eu não temo nem mesmo a própria morte e daria meu próprio pai aos Caçadores se fosse para alcançar meu objetivo. Quebrei as Regras uma vez, milhares de anos atrás, quando ainda não havia vestido essa casca humana, por ódio a essa raça à qual você pertence. Não hesitaria em quebrar de novo. Bryan... Sim, eu sei que você está surpreso por alguém chamá-lo assim. Lembre-se, eu não hesitaria em pôr esse castelo embaixo de chamas se fosse necessário, ou se eu achasse necessário. A única coisa que quero de você, é que dê proteção à minha irmã, pois eu não preciso disso. Eu quero ficar apenas para ter certeza que ela ficará bem, pois não confio em você. Se não fosse isso eu estaria lá fora, caçando o desgraçado que acha que pode me derrotar e iria fazê-lo beber do próprio sangue.

Dumbledore tremeu mais uma vez diante da ultima frase. A convicção e sinceridade na voz do dragão o assustavam. A maneira fria como as palavras eram pronunciadas pareciam ter diminuído a temperatura no ambiente de maneira desoladora.

Peter ergueu-se calmamente, aceitando o silêncio do professor como uma boa resposta ao seu discurso. Parou à porta, abrindo-a vagarosamente. Virou a cabeça lentamente para trás, olhando o diretor por cima do ombro. Então falou, sua voz sombria e cheia de sarcasmo.

- Que bom que pudemos nos entender, professor, vai poupar as feridas de brotarem do seu corpo. – E então ele riu, saindo para o corredor.

E aquilo ainda era apenas uma lembrança.


	5. O Ano Letivo Começa

Havia acabado.

Não havia mais nada para ver naquela lembrança. Ainda assim ele ficou ali, parado, no meio da sala de Dumbledore, seus olhos verdes esquadrinhando o rosto do diretor.

Dumbledore suava frio.

Ele remexeu alguns pergaminhos em sua mesa, até encontrar um em branco, onde começou a escrever apressadamente, a letra borrando de vez em quando.

Peter aproximou-se para ler o que estava escrito, mas antes que terminasse a primeira linha, ele ouviu.

_Dumbledore está aqui. Volte. _Kate falou, impaciente, para sumir em seguida, tão rapidamente quanto havia chegado.

Suas asas esticaram em contrariedade, estava a tanto tempo preso e agora teria de voltar a ficar novamente, mal tivera tempo de usufruir de suas asas e aproveitar a magia que corria em suas veias.

Além disso, não procurara o Maleficarum. Ficara tão curioso e abismado em assistir a lembrança que esquecera completamente o que havia ido fazer ali. A raiva pulsou em seus olhos verdes. Cerrou os punhos e bateu com força na mesa do diretor, fazendo alguns pergaminhos pularem de lugar. Maldição, como ele deixara a sua curiosidade sair assim do controle? Teria de se controlar da próxima vez.

Balançou a cabeça e respondeu à irmã.

_Estou indo._

Seus olhos se fecharam, as asas estremeceram, como se estivessem tentando impedir a magia de correr através delas, de modo a não voltar para o corpo que agora as abrigava.

Esticaram e lutaram como se tivessem vida própria, mas foram vencidas e seus espasmos foram diminuindo, enquanto as feridas nas costas de Peter abriam passagem.

A dor não era tão forte, não em comparação com a saída. Ele sabia que doeria mais selar a magia do que retrair as asas.

Começaram a fazer seu caminho de volta, destruindo e reconstruindo o interior de Peter, os órgãos do rapaz se deslocavam, dançando dentro dele. A dor era incessante e o fogo em seu peito ia sendo domado lentamente, sendo preso pela magia, que ia novamente sendo selada em cada um dos pontos vitais.

Seu coração voltou a bater no ritmo normal de um humano, o que fez com que sua cabeça girasse de tontura pela falta de oxigênio necessário para alimentar um cérebro ainda draconiano.

Pulsos nervosos correram pelo seu corpo enquanto o cérebro tentava abrigar a magia que lutava para continuar percorrendo seu corpo, causando espasmos e contrações que o fizeram cair no chão, se debatendo, batendo contra a mesa do diretor, que não se abalou e continuou na escrita que o mantinha ocupado.

Levantando-se, ele deixou que uma gota caísse por seu nariz, espatifando-se no chão.

Hora de ir. Deixar a lembrança para lá. Voltar para o presente.

Seus olhos piscaram e ele focalizou em algum ponto entre o professor e a janela que brilhava atrás dele e então balbuciou um feitiço na língua dos dragões.

Tudo começou a esmaecer, embaçar, sumir e esfumaçar ao seu redor. Toda a realidade se desdobrou e caiu ao redor dele, enegrecendo tudo, soltando-o no buraco negro pelo qual parecia ter sido tragado no início, para chegar até aquele ponto.

Então algo que parecia luz veio acima de sua cabeça, ofuscando sua visão quando tentou olhar diretamente. Vinha rápido e parecia estranhamente sólida. Haveria sido uma pancada muito dolorosa, se ela tivesse ocorrido. Mas o encontro nunca aconteceu. A única coisa que ocorreu quando ele se deu por conta de onde estava foi que acreditou não ter saído do lugar onde se encontrava anteriormente.

Não havia mudado nada, é fato. Dumbledore continuava debruçado sobre um pergaminho em sua mesa e a sala parecia a mesma bagunça que ele havia presenciado alguns anos antes.

Mas Kate estava lá e Fawkes também, então era o futuro. Ou melhor, o presente.

- Que bom que você decidiu aparecer, irmão. Achei que ficaria mais tempo perdido nas suas lembranças. – Kate estava sentada em frente à Dumbledore, seus cabelos agora presos num rabo de cavalo.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar irritado e sentou ao seu lado, numa cadeira vazia que esperava. Dumbledore levantou os olhos, fixando-os no rapaz.

- Bryan. – Peter acenou com a cabeça, sendo minimamente educado com o bruxo, como sua irmã pedira.

- Olá Peter, já faz muito tempo que não nos vemos. Você não mudou nada. – Um sorriso misterioso transpareceu em seu rosto.

- E você apenas está mais perto da morte, velho. – Ele ignorou o olhar repreensivo da irmã. – Porque não diz o que quer logo para que eu possa sair e ir atrás do que eu quero?

Dumbledore se recostou confortavelmente na cadeira, franzindo o cenho.

- O Maleficarum, creio. Você descobriu que está aqui e agora irá atrás dele, para que possa alcançar seu nobre objetivo de ressuscitar a raça draconiana de seu declínio.

Os dentes de Peter apareceram enquanto ele grunhia de forma ameaçadora.

- Não brinque comigo, bruxo tolo. Não me provoque. Você sabe onde ele está, não sabe? Diga-me! – Peter levantou-se, jogando o corpo contra a mesa, apoiando as mãos nela e se inclinando. Seu rosto parou a centímetros do de Dumbledore.

A mão esquerda do diretor se contraiu assustadoramente rápido ao redor da varinha que pousava sobre a mesa, embora o próprio Dumbledore soubesse que não fosse usá-la.

- Diga-me ou eu arrancarei à força! – As mãos de Peter pressionaram a mesa com mais firmemente, fazendo a madeira estalar.

- Peter! – Kate segurou a roupa do irmão e o puxou de volta para a cadeira, embora seu corpo não tenha se movido um milímetro. – Deixe-o, vamos ouvir o que o Dumbledore tem a dizer, chegaremos a um acordo, tenho certeza.

- Sinto dessa vez não ser possível, minha cara princesa. – O diretor tentava sustentar o máximo o olhar do rapaz sem ser tomado pelo medo. – Mesmo que eu soubesse onde o Maleficarum está corretamente, eu não poderia eu mesmo ir pegá-lo, ou mesmo dizer onde está, pois sou guardião de tal segredo como foram todos os outros diretores antes de mim.

Peter abriu um sorriso maléfico e sádico.

- Então eu vou arrancá-lo de sua cabeça. – Com um movimento mais rápido e imprevisível do que seria capaz de ser pensado, o rapaz pulou a mesa que o separava do diretor, pondo a mão ao redor do pescoço do velho. – _Legilimens_!

O grito de Dumbledore subiu ao ar e foi sufocado pelo grasnar de Fawkes que esbravejou e se rebelou, arranhando as costas do rapaz, sem que ele parecesse sequer se importar.

Não, Peter não iria se importar, ele iria até o fim para pegar o Maleficarum. Passaria por quantos cadáveres fossem necessários e aniquilaria tudo e qualquer um que se impusesse no seu caminho, até o maior dos bruxos.

A mente de Dumbledore foi se tornando mais clara quando Peter passou por cima da dor e pressionou mais a magia para quebrar as barreiras que o diretor tentava erguer para evitar sua passagem.

Uma paixão avassaladora.

Um trauma inigualável.

Um medo incorrigível.

Onde está?

Peter Não conseguia encontrar o que queria, sabia como o Maleficarum era, ele ajudara a escrever, mas não encontrava nada parecido na cabeça do velho, apenas baboseiras pessoais. A morte da irmã nojenta, a amizade com um bruxo das trevas, a chegada a Hogwarts.

_Maldição! Onde está, seu velho maldito? Onde está? Mostre-me! _Peter intensificou a procura, fazendo os pensamentos mais dolorosos se repetirem na mente do diretor.

Dumbledore lutava... Mas não contra o rapaz, lutava contra as lembranças. As lembranças mais dolorosas, a morte de sua irmã. Grindelwald. Harry. As imagens se repetiam em sua mente, aprisionando o ar em seu peito. Gosto de sangue chegou-lhe a boca e ele sabia que era de seu próprio lábio, da ferida que havia aberto com o próprio dente, tentando se conter.

_Pare! _Dumbledore lutou, mas o dragão era mais forte, muito mais forte.

Peter se alimentou da dor do diretor, da súplica em sua voz, do medo em seus olhos. Uma crueldade inimaginável tomou seu peito e a vontade de matar aquele velho idiota subiu à sua cabeça. Seus dedos comprimiram o aperto, forçando o fraco ar que corria na garganta de Dumbledore voltar a seu peito. Logo iria acabar, já não haveria ar em seus pulmões. Um sorriso se abriu no rosto de Peter, enquanto ele grunhia uma prece draconiana para o diretor.

Então, forçando as barreiras das magias mais antigas, ele viu.

A sala estava muito escura, uma luz saída do teto iluminava, formando um circulo no chão. A fúnebre luz iluminava um pedestal que parava à altura do peito de Dumbledore. Aquela havia sido a única vez que havia visto o livro, estava sozinho. Aproximou-se. O livro era lindo. Grande, com um rubi incrustado no centro, a capa em couro negro e letras líquidas prateadas que brilhavam à luz bruxuleante. _Arkanum Maleficarum_. Estava escrito em Draconiano, mas Dumbledore entendia o seu significado.

As mãos do diretor apareceram no pensamento, estendidas para tocar o livro. Estavam bem próximas. Então o fogo consumiu toda a lembrança com suas cores fortes.

Acabara.

Seus dedos afrouxaram involuntariamente e, com um impulso que ele não soube de onde vinha, seu corpo foi arremessado para trás, para longe do bruxo, em direção à parede cheia de quadros de diretores. Vidros se espatifaram às suas costas, penetrando nas feridas feitas pelas garras da fênix, banhando-as com sangue prateado. Quadros caíram no chão, enquanto os bruxos pintados gritavam em protesto e espanto. Peter escorregava em direção ao chão, batendo seus joelhos com força no piso de madeira, jogando-se sem ar, que parecia haver fugido no impacto contra a parede.

- Seu louco, animal, monstro, ASSASSINO! – Katherine gritava com sua mão erguida na frente do corpo, faíscas azuis de magia ainda brilhando na mesma. – O que você pretende, matá-lo?

Peter ergueu-se, pingos de seu sangue manchavam o piso da sala do diretor. Sua mão formou uma palma que se ergueu acima de sua cabeça antes de desferir um golpe no rosto da irmã, que caiu sem jeito sobre o chão, o rosto escondido pelo cabelo negro.

- Nunca mais... NUNCA MAIS... Use sua magia contra mim! – Ele esbravejou. Kate teve a leve impressão de ter sentido o chão tremer ante as palavras do irmão. – Ou eu farei com você o mesmo que faço com meus inimigos de guerra. E lembre-se Katherine Draconiam: quem escolheu estar aqui, hoje, ao meu lado, foi você.

A garota, ainda espantada com o golpe, só teve coragem de dizer uma única coisa.

- Para protegê-lo de você mesmo, meu irmão.

Peter ficou sem palavras, apenas balançou a cabeça, não querendo pensar no arrependimento que sentia por ter tocado o rosto de sua irmã de maneira tão... Rude.

Virou-se, indo em direção à Dumbledore, suas feridas já não doíam, pois já cicatrizavam a esse ponto. O velho diretor agora tentava se apoiar em seu joelho, sem muito sucesso.

- _Enervate! –_ Peter sibilou o feitiço, fazendo o diretor se encher com vigor, deixando-o forte o bastante para que pudesse se erguer e se manter de pé. – Agora me diga: onde está aquele livro?

A cabeça de Dumbledore balançou negativamente enquanto ele se sentava novamente sobre a cadeira que ocupava anteriormente.

- Eu não sei. Eu apaguei o caminho até ele da minha memória. Sabia que um dia você viria buscar.

Todo o castelo tremeu quando o dragão, em sua raiva, rugiu para o alto.

_MALDIÇÃO! _O rapaz virou-se correndo em direção à porta, atravessando-a e sumindo na escada que o levaria até os corredores.

Katherine virou para o diretor, o olhar vazio, frio e impassível que ele lhe dirigia.

- Desculpe-me, Dumbledore.

Ele apenas sustentou o olhar e disse umas poucas palavras que ela não teria ouvido se fosse uma humana.

- Chame seu irmão, leve-o para o Grande Salão, vocês devem passar pela seleção antes de se mudarem para algum dormitório.

- Me desculpe, Dumbledore, por favor.

- A culpa não foi sua. Eu estou bem. Agora vá. Falaremos depois, à sós.

Ela ergueu-se e, com um ultimo olhar piedoso para o diretor, atravessou a porta, indo atrás do irmão.

...

Os passos continuavam ecoando em seus ouvidos, mesmo quando ele havia parado. Idiota! Completo idiota! Ele quase pôs tudo a perder. Se matasse o velho nunca mais saberia onde poderia estar o Maleficarum.

Suas costas tremeram ao pensar no livro que estivera tão perto, embora intocável.

Sua mão tocou a pedra escura e pressionou. Estava muito irritado, podia ouvir o coração bater como louco.

Dumbledore tinha o caminho até aquele lugar em algum ponto de sua cabeça, ele só precisava arrancá-lo. Mas como? Conseguira ver um dos pensamentos do diretor sobre o lugar, mas só por que ele havia quebrado as barreiras da magia antiga, dando brecha para que sua irmã pudesse parar o ataque.

Alguns pontos do seu corpo queimavam, como se o seu sangue fervesse em suas veias, um fiapo de sangue prateado desceu pela sua testa e ele limpou-o com raiva.

O vento passou pelo corredor e seus olhos verdes, conhecedores de batalha procuraram ao redor, mas o único movimento era das aranhas que subiam pelas paredes. Uma delas subiu pela sua mão, vasculhando a nova superfície recém-descoberta.

Ele sorriu, sarcástico.

Animal estúpido.

A aranha se agitou quando o rapaz tirou a mão da parede e aproximou-a do rosto. Ela moveu-se rapidamente, passeando pela palma e voltando pelo caminho de onde viera.

Ele tinha de se acalmar, havia se agarrado com muita força à primeira oportunidade que aparecera, precisava esperar. Ainda haveria outras vezes, outras chances. Ele encontraria o Maleficarum, de um jeito ou de outro.

Concentrou a magia em sua mão, fazendo faíscas verdes saltarem por ela. A aranha agitou-se, cada vez mais rápido tentava fugir daquele lugar que se mostrou tão ameaçador. Mas ela não foi rápida o bastante. A mão do rapaz encharcou-se de chamas verdes, incinerando o pobre animal, até que só sobrassem cinzas, que foram varridas pelo vento.

...

Quando Katherine o encontrou, ele já havia percorrido mais da metade do caminho até o Grande Salão. Ela não lhe disse nada, nem sequer o olhou, apenas caminhou ao seu lado, até que chegassem à porta de entrada. Do outro lado, burburinhos e conversas foram cessados quando a voz de Dumbledore se fez ouvir, alta o bastante para que pudessem escutar claramente o discurso do professor.

_Este ano... Peço que me desculpem por interromper-lhes rapazes Weasley, mas temo que o que eu tenha a falar seja mais importante que suas brincadeiras, pela primeira vez. _Ele fez uma pausa, limpou a garganta e voltou a falar, a voz abafada pela porta de madeira. _Este ano o quinto ano receberá convidados especiais, que passarão o ano, e talvez mais alguns, conosco. _Uma série de burburinhos atravessou a sala. _E, em vista de que o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas permanece em aberto, um amigo meu, grande pesquisador das Artes das Trevas, virá em alguns dias para ocupar o cargo temporariamente, até que eu consiga encontrar alguém para manter permanentemente. Portanto, na próxima semana não haverá aulas dessa matéria. _Uma série de vivas, assobios e palmas cessou a voz de Dumbledore. _Acalmem-se, acalmem-se. Agora se me permitem, peço que os dois alunos convidados entrem para que façamos uma seleção um pouco tardia e depois possamos, enfim, comer._

As portas em frente a eles abriram-se lentamente, enquanto todas as cabeças dos alunos sentados às mesas viravam-se para ver os dois entrando e à medida que o fizeram, uma nova serie de cochichos e conversas espantadas atravessaram o Salão.

Os passos do casal foram emudecendo os alunos, que começaram a parecer hipnotizados pela maneira como o movimento dos dois se desenrolava, mesmo que fosse apenas uma caminhada, aos olhos mortais parecia uma dança. Embora toda a magia estivesse conspirando a favor deles, causando a _Sedução_, nenhum dos presentes foi capaz de deixar passar a maneira como o fogo dos candelabros e velas que enfeitavam pareciam atraídos pelo garoto e a garota, em referências futuras a palavra que usaram para descrever esse fenômeno foi: reverência.

- Katherine Draconiam! – A professora McGonagall chamou.

Peter desacelerou o passo, deixando a irmã passar à frente quando se aproximaram do Chapéu Seletor, parando à alguns metros enquanto ela continuou e sentou-se à cadeira, pondo o Chapéu na cabeça.

- Sim... – O chapéu murmurou, mal tocando a cabeça da moça. – Vejo bem... Não, de maneira alguma... Sim, pensamentos interessantes... Muitas qualidades... Coragem, fidelidade e sabedoria... Seria muito difícil selecioná-la se não fosse... É, eu entendo... Creio que esteja certo de toda maneira... GRIFINÓRIA!

A mesa da extrema esquerda rompeu em aplausos, principalmente da parte dos rapazes, que apreciaram sua mais nova companhia feminina.

Katherine levantou-se e passou ao lado do irmão, indo em direção à mesa, com um sorriso no rosto ao ouvir o grunhido que ele lançou-lhe.

_Cuidado minha irmã, eu não terei medo de machucar nenhum desses pivetes que se aproximarem de você. _Ele falou-lhe, em pensamento.

_Nem eu terei de machucar você, irmãozinho. _Ela piscou para ele e sentou-se à mesa, ao lado de uma garota ruiva amiga do Potter.

- Peter Draconiam! – A voz de McGonagall saiu um pouco mais alto do que ela pretendia, deixando transparecer raiva e ressentimento.

O dragão sorriu, era o momento do seu showzinho particular.

Os passos foram silenciando cada um dos jovens no recinto, emudecendo até mesmo o som do crepitar das chamas. Seu sorriso cambaleou um pouco quando lembrou que por pouco não entrara no Salão com suas roupas rasgadas e sujas de sangue prateado. Ainda bem que Katherine o lembrara de usar magia para ficar apresentável.

Sentou-se na cadeira, esperando.

- Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui? – O chapéu falou para todos, uma calma excessiva na voz. – Não vejo uma mente assim desde... Você, professor Dumbledore.

Na mesa dos professores, ao olhar de todos, Dumbledore lançou um olhar impassível para a nuca de Peter, embora sua mão direita apertasse a saia das vestes com certa força.

- Sabedoria, astúcia... Uma crueldade que Salazar ficaria orgulhoso, mesmo com o pequeno impasse... Ouso dizer que vejo Riddle quando vasculho sua mente, a mesma determinação sádica e a mesma ousadia. As duas maiores mentes fundidas numa só, sem o prevalecimento de nenhum dos lados. É definitivamente difícil selecioná-lo, rapaz, mas já que insiste... SONSERINA!

Não houve aplausos, em nenhuma mesa.

Peter levantou-se e dirigiu-se à porta de saída. McGonagall fez menção a de chamá-lo, mas Dumbledore acenou, deixando claro que o rapaz poderia ir, se quisesse. Ele mesmo já havia se cansado demais aquele dia. Lentamente passou a mão no pescoço, até encontrar a pequena queimadura, perto da nuca, onde o dedo do rapaz pressionara com mais força. Sim, deixe-o ir, seria melhor daquela maneira, pelo menos por enquanto.

Peter abriu a porta e saiu, sem olhar para fora. O que foi, sem dúvida, um erro, pois trombou com algo poderosamente mágico no meio do caminho.

- Maldição! – Ele gritou do chão, a porta ainda aberta, chamando a atenção de todos os que já não estivessem olhando para ele. – Mas o que diabos...!

- Você tá legal?

- Idiota, olhe por onde anda seu... – Ele falou, levantando-se para encarar a garota. – Ah, é você, a garota McFusty. – Seus olhos correram a encontrar o chão.

- Sinto muito. – Ela disse erguendo a mão para ajudá-lo.

- Esqueça. – Ele desvencilhou-se da mão da garota e continuou no caminho que estava, batendo contra o ombro dela quando passou ao seu lado, o cabelo da garota tocando em seu rosto.

Monique deu de ombros quando o garoto sumiu na esquina do corredor. Voltando-se para o Grande Salão, ela olhou diretamente para a mesa dos professores, para o lugar vago ao lado de Dumbledore.

_Meu pai, ele não chegou ainda. _Ela sorriu, lembrando-se do pai, como estava animado para ensinar em Hogwarts. Mas Dumbledore dissera que ele iria ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e ela havia tido a nítida lembrança de seu pai ter mencionado Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, afinal, era o esperado de um tratador de dragões. Bem, de toda maneira, o diretor poderia estar esperando mais de um amigo.

Ciente dos olhares curioso sobre ela, atravessou o Salão a passos largos, indo em direção a Dumbledore, que lhe lançara um olhar amável. Numa oportunidade anterior, em conversa com seu pai, ele revelou que a chegada de Monique havia sido um tanto proveitosa naquela ocasião, mesmo que não tivesse explicado o que quisera dizer.

- Creio que esteja preocupada com seu pai. – Dumbledore alargou o sorriso. – Ele disse que chegaria amanhã pela manhã, estava resolvendo a burocracia comum de um tratador de dragões que queira deixar sua ilha.

Ela assentiu, sorrindo e saindo de perto da mesa, dirigindo-se para onde os grifinórios se sentavam. Alguns minutos antes fora selecionado para a casa de Griffindor, por isso, mal conseguia se conter de felicidade.

Vasculhando a mesa, onde todos já se alimentavam e cada vez mais comida aparecia, ela encontrou a garota que havia visto no escritório de Dumbledore. Katherine, se ela não estivesse enganada. Havia um lugar vago ao seu lado, embora muitos dos garotos estivessem disputando uma guerra fria para ocupá-lo. Ela preferiu deixar as coisas no empate para os garotos e sentou-se ao lado da garota de olhos azuis, que virou-se para ela como se tivesse levado um choque.

- Olá! – Kate disse, um sorriso se estendendo em seu rosto.

- Oi, de novo!

- Desculpe pelo meu irmão, ele é sempre idiota assim mesmo. – Kate maneou a cabeça em direção à porta, para indicar que vira o que aconteceu.

- Que nada, sem problema. De onde você é Kate? Quer dizer, posso te chamar de Kate?

A princesa dragão alargou seu sorriso. Naturalmente, sua espécie tinha uma disputa de longa data com todos os bruxos, por isso viviam reclusos e escondidos, alguns, como seu irmão, esperando só uma oportunidade para separar cada bruxo de sua existência, outros, por outro lado, como ela mesma, sentiam uma leve admiração por aquelas criaturas, tão frágeis em carne.

- Chame-me assim se quiser. Eu nasci na Grécia, se é isso que você está perguntando. Mas... Você é do clã McFusty, certo? Os criadores de dragões?

Foi a vez da garota McFusty sorrir. Sim, seu pai trabalhava com dragões assim como todos na família.

- Sim, meu pai é um dos criadores de dragões das Ilhas Hébridas e...

- WOW! – Um ruivo que estava sentado em frente às duas atrapalhou a conversa. – Seu pai é Darius McFusty, o criador de dragões? O Carlinhos não para de falar que o cara é um gênio! Por falar nisso meu nome é Rony, Rony Weasley. – As garotas mal entenderam o que o rapaz quisera dizer tão cheia estava sua boca. – Ai!

Rony esfregou a lateral do corpo, que acabara de receber uma pancada da garota que estava ao lado dele, os cabelos castanhos caindo pelos ombros.

- Sua falta de educação me espanta Rony. – A garota de cabelos castanhos balançou a cabeça e depois voltou-se para as duas outras. – Meu nome é Hermione Granger. Eu li sobre seu pai no Profeta Diário ontem, será incrível aprender com ele.

Rony arregalou os olhos para Hermione e em seguida para Monique.

- Seu pai vai ser professor da gente? É ele quem vai ensinar Defesa Contra...! Ai!

- Não, Rony! É claro que não! – Hermione deu outra cotovelada nas costelas do garoto. – Como o Hagrid está fora por um tempo... – Ela olhou profundamente nos olhos do ruivo. – ...Ele vai ensinar Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

- Mas...!

Rony não conseguiu dizer o que pretendia, pois nesse momento o Monitor da Grifinória anunciou que o jantar estava terminado e que deveriam todos ir para a torre se deitar.

O estardalhaço de centenas de alunos, das quatro casas, interrompeu a continuidade da conversa, que só foi retomada mais tarde, no Salão Comunal, pouco tempo antes de todos irem se deitar para o novo dia.

...

Peter caminhou pelas masmorras, acompanhado pelas sombras na parede e os fantasmas que povoavam os corredores.

_Até a suavidade do cabelo dela. _Ele fechou os olhos e tocou mais uma vez em sua bochecha onde o cabelo da garota McFusty roçara.

O fogo que batia em seu coração o impedia de sentir o frio que pairava ao redor, enquanto ele ia mais fundo no castelo, seus olhos atentos para qualquer sinal ou pista do local do Maleficarum.

Naturalmente, ele sabia que uma procura assim iria ser inútil, primeiro teria de buscar na biblioteca qualquer pista que pudesse encontrar nos livros e diários que sabia que estavam guardados numa área reservada, depois teria de se certificar de que as pistas batiam e que nada mudara desde então, para só então aplicar na prática os caminhos que descobrira.

Ele parou, irritado. Seria tão mais fácil se Bryan tivesse simplesmente deixado a informação em suas mãos, tão mais fácil se ele tivesse arrancado, se sua irmã não tivesse interrompido.

Ele desferiu um murro contra a parede, tentando extravasar a raiva, causando um buraco de cerca de trinta centímetros de raio.

Ofegante, balançou a cabeça rapidamente, tentando controlar os sentimentos que pareciam ter se tornado inconstantes desde que chegara naquele castelo imundo. Com um suspiro, voltou a andar, caminhando em direção ao som dos alunos que iam para o dormitório da Sonserina, sua nova casa.

Aquela noite lhe cansara.

O outro dia seria ainda pior.


	6. O Caminho da Morte e o Astrolábio

- Então meus filhos retornaram àquele castelo maldito. – Lord Demien recostou-se no trono em que sentava, olhando cuidadoso para a figura que se escondia nas sombras das árvores. – É muita audácia daquele garoto. Mas se eles procuram de fato o que estou pensando, será uma mão na roda para mim e para você, meu caro.

- Foi como pensei. Naturalmente, eu não teria vindo pedir sua colaboração, Demien, se não fosse o problema de que nenhum dos meus pode entrar lá. Conseguimos uma vez, ano passado, mas creio que não voltará a se repetir.

Lord Demien meneou a mão de maneira a calar o seu convidado. Uma brisa amena balançou as folhas nas árvores da Floresta Negra, na Alemanha. Uma clareira particularmente não explorada pelos humanos. Um dos últimos refúgios das Colônias.

- Não se preocupe, darei um jeito nesses dois. Os Caçadores estão atrás deles faz alguns anos, já está na hora de acabarmos com essa brincadeira de gato e rato.

O outro, escondido nas sombras, deu um leve sorriso, acariciando algum ser que se movimentava pelo seu pescoço.

- Porém. – Ele disse. – Existe um pequeno impasse. Seu filho está atrás de um artefato mágico capaz de ensinar um bruxo à encontrar o caminho para a imortalidade, que dá poder o bastante para que ele não se canse desse fardo, além de ser o único objeto capaz de trazer de volta ao poder toda a raça draconiana de sua terrível queda. – O rei dos dragões apertou com força o braço da cadeira de bronze, criando pequenas calosidades no mesmo. – Agora, o nosso pequeno impasse é: quando conseguirmos o Maleficarum, com qual de nós ele ficará?

Demien franziu o cenho. De fato, não houvera pensado nisso quando o bruxo lhe fizera a proposta. Como era de se esperar, ele acreditou que o Maleficarum ficaria em suas mãos, nem pensou na possibilidade do outro também querer ficar com o artefato, como definitivamente queria.

Ambos eram mesquinhos demais e ambos sabiam que se o outro pusesse as mãos no Arkanum, seria para destruir seu inimigo, que no caso do dragão era os bruxos, o que incluía o próprio ente que fez a proposta. Mas, se o bruxo pusesse as mãos no Maleficarum ficaria absorto com tanto poder e destruiria não só os trouxas, como ele revelara ser seu objetivo, mas também os próprios dragões, para que eles não obtivessem de volta a fonte de tanto poder.

- Creio que não chegaremos a lugar nenhum, se começarmos a discutir esse ponto, meu caro. – Seus olhos se estreitaram, acusadores. – Ambos sabemos aonde quereríamos chegar.

O outro assentiu.

Em algum lugar na floresta os arbustos começaram a se mover, como se algo veloz estivesse atravessando as árvores numa corrida desenfreada.

Lord Demien levantou os olhos para as estrelas calmamente, essa reunião teria de ser breve, ele tinha outras coisas para fazer.

- Sinto ter de terminar nossa conversa aqui. Tenho outros afazeres a que cuidar e, como você pode ver – Ele apontou para os dois tronos que ladeavam o seu próprio, só que eram mais baixos. – Como os outros sacerdotes estão ausentes, procurando um certo rapaz, eu mesmo terei de assumir os problemas que eles deveriam resolver. Portanto, peço que se retire. Porém, nos veremos novamente, tenho certeza.

O homem nas sombras acenou com a cabeça, virando-se e indo embora. Enquanto ele fazia isso, Nagini, pousada ao redor de seu pescoço, virou-se e sibilou algo para o rei, que repousava tenso em seu trono.

- Demetrius, Ignium, Lux. Apareçam. – O rei falou, quando Lord Voldemort estava longe o bastante para não ouvir.

Das sombras das árvores, três jovens dragões em forma humana apareceram. O primeiro, Demetrius, aproximou-se do trono e ajoelhou-se em frente à ele, ladeado pelo rapaz Ignium e pela jovem Lux.

- Milord. – Disse Ignium, ajoelhando-se.

- Milord. – Repetiu a jovem, imitando o gesto do outro.

- Meu pai. – Disse Demetrius com uma voz profunda.

- Meus fiéis generais. Tenho uma pequena missão para vocês. Especialmente para você, meu filho. – Ele pôs a mão sobre a cabeça de Demetrius. – Os outros dois ao qual tenho o desprazer em ainda chamar de filhos se escondem esta noite num castelo povoado de bruxos e planejam roubar o nosso maior tesouro que lá está escondido. O Arkanum Maleficarum. Quero que vocês os impeçam. Na verdade, ficaria muito satisfeito se houvesse uma cova com o nome daquele bastardo inscrito assim que possível.

Demetrius assentiu, pesaroso.

- Mas, tomem cuidado, não o matem antes do tempo, peguem primeiramente o Maleficarum, quando ele o encontrar e depois façam o trabalho sujo. Quanto à garota, bem... Tragam-na para mim. Acredito que sei o que fazer com ela. Agora vão.

- Sim, senhor. – Falou Ignium, levantando-se e sumindo na floresta.

- Sim, senhor. – Lux também se foi num instante.

- Sim... – A mão do Lord dos Dragões pousou sobre o ombro do terceiro. – Meu pai, sei que eles quebraram com nossa Família e com nossa Ordem, mas peço que poupe-os.

O mais velho sorriu para seu filho.

- Sei o quanto os ama, meu nobre filho, mas não há o que fazer, seus irmãos quebraram as Regras. A Ordem dos Caçadores decretou morte para seu irmão, então é como deve ser. Sei o quanto o ama e sei como não gostaria de vê-lo morto pela mão desses bruxos nojentos. Por isso prefiro mandá-lo, pois sei que dará a ele uma morte digna.

O outro abriu a boca para retrucar, o cenho franzido em contestação, porém Lord Demien pôs um dedo em seus lábios, selando as palavras ali.

- E lembre-se, olhe cuidadosamente, não confie em ninguém, especialmente nos Comensais e nesse falso Lord. Eu não confio nele meu filho, sei que não me dará o Arkanum se pegá-lo, tal qual eu não daria se eu mesmo pegasse. Agora vá. Vá para Hogwarts. Faça os Rituais. Quero que seu irmão saiba que estão chegando.

Demetrius assentiu, caminhando lentamente para as árvores.

- E Demetrius... Não falhe, ou seu destino será o mesmo que aguarda seu irmão.

Com um impulso rápido, Demetrius sumiu dentro da floresta, deixando o velho Lord dos Dragões sozinho, pensativo sobre se fizera o certo em mandar seu filho para a morte pelas mãos do próprio irmão gêmeo.

...

Os primeiros raios de sol da manhã não encontraram Katherine em sua cama. Na verdade, ela estava a observá-los do alto do Corujal, na torre mais alta do castelo, com um sorriso no rosto, sentindo o abrasar ameno em sua pele, as mãos delineando o parapeito de pedra da janela em que se apoiava. O nascer do sol era bonito ali e a fazia lembrar-se de sua casa, com os montes ao longe, o sol nascendo entre eles...

- Sonhando acordada, minha irmã? – Kate virou-se e viu Peter encostado ao umbral da porta do Corujal, vestia um suéter preto e uma calça de lã da mesma cor, luvas cinza e verde adornavam suas mãos. Ele sorriu, mas dessa vez sem cinismo, sem sarcasmo, como o Peter que ela adorava. – Imaginei que pudesse estar aqui, observando o nascer do sol, como nós fazíamos quando éramos pequenos. – Ele abraçou-a por trás, repousando a cabeça sobre seu ombro, suas mãos se entrelaçando.

Ela beijou o rosto do irmão, deixando que os pensamentos voltassem para a Grécia, muitos e muitos anos antes dali.

Então sentiu um volume no peito do garoto, como se uma corda atravessasse transversalmente seu busto. Ela franziu o cenho e virou-se, um sorriso indagador no rosto.

- O que houve? – Ele perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

- O Astrolábio, você o trouxe. – Ela olhou para o grande tubo oco de carvalho que atravessava as costas do rapaz. Se bem lembrasse, dentro dele haveria um rolo de pergaminho muito valioso. – O Leitor das Estrelas.

Peter assentiu, ajeitando a tira de couro que prendia o tubo sobre seu peito.

- Nossa primeira aula é de Adivinhação. Nada melhor para adivinhar o futuro que o Astrolábio. – Ele deu uma piscadela marota. – Ah, sim! Encontrei isto, no lugar onde havíamos deixado. – Ele entregou a irmã uma caixa do tamanho de seu antebraço, que havia guardado junto ao Astrolábio. – Nossas antigas varinhas... Espero que faça bom uso delas.

Ela abriu a caixa e lá dentro duas varinhas, quase idênticas, repousavam. Por serem dragões, nenhum dos dois precisava de varinha, pois sua mão era o canalizador da magia e um transporte para o meio externo era desnecessário, mas da outra vez que estiveram em Hogwarts, Dumbledore pediu para que ambos as usassem, de modo a passarem por bruxos normais, porém, antes de ir embora e após todas as despedidas, eles guardaram a caixa com as varinhas em um lugar secreto, para caso precisassem novamente. Surpreendentemente, esse dia chegara.

- Peter, as outras coisas... – Ela balançou a cabeça quando o irmão tirou o sorriso do rosto. – Esqueça, eu não quis dizer nada.

- Ainda estão lá. – Ele falou, olhando para o chão. – Suas coisas ainda estão lá... E as minhas também.

Katherine sorriu. Os presentes de James e Sirius ainda estavam lá! Ela mal esperava para ver tudo de novo!

Retirou a sua varinha e estendeu a caixa, com a outra dentro para seu irmão.

- Não. Não usarei isso de novo. Já foi humilhação demais uma única vez.

_Ótimo! Lá se vai meu dia tranquilo._ Kate pensou enquanto revirava os olhos.

- Peter, por favor, eu não quero mais problemas para o nosso lado... Ou melhor, para o _seu_ lado. Já cansei de ficar indo de um lugar para outro por causa da sua imprudência e idiotice. Além disso, você me deve algumas. Agora pegue. – Ela aproximou mais a caixa do rosto do irmão. – Ou eu terei de usar a força... Garanto que você não está afim de me ver com raiva, afinal, eu estou com fome.

Contrariado e resmungando coisas incompreensíveis, Peter segurou o cabo da varinha, retirando-a da caixa. Ela faiscou algumas vezes, feliz por relembrar o contato com o jovem dragão.

- Obrigado por colaborar. – Sua irmã sorriu gentilmente, mas logo o sorriso sumiu, dando lugar à feições preocupadas. – Sobre os meus presentes... Você...

- Não fiz nada... Estão intactos... Eu te devo algumas, lembra? – A garota voltou a sorrir. – Mas não me deixe vê-los de novo, ou eu vou cumprir a promessa de incinerá-los. – Ele virou-se, indo na direção da porta do corujal. – A aula logo começará... Não se atrase. – Ele virou e sumiu por trás da parede, descendo as escadas.

Kate olhou para fora novamente, para os campos de Hogwarts, até o Salgueiro Lutador. Será que daria tempo de ir até o esconderijo antes de ir à aula? Não, seria melhor não arriscar, mas depois, à noite, ela iria reaver suas lembranças.

Com esse pensamento em mente, saiu do corujal, rumando em direção ao Grande Salão.

...

Ainda estava escuro quando Harry acordou, virando-se e vendo uma fresta da noite através da cortina que cobria a janela. Seus olhos forçavam para fechar novamente à medida que o sono e seu corpo cansado faziam força sobre suas pálpebras. Mas havia algo errado, algo que chamava sua atenção, mesmo não estando ali, presente. Alguma coisa em seu interior mandou-lhe se trocar e descer, havia algo lá embaixo, no Salão Comunal, que ele precisava ver.

Ele desceu as escadas do salão, prestando atenção em vozes que não chegou a ouvir.

A lareira crepitava com o fogo brando, quase que apenas cinzas, mas forte o bastante para iluminar a sala.

A fraca luz da lua que atravessava a janela iluminava os sofás dispostos em meia-lua onde ele sentara alguns momentos antes de dormir para conversar com seus amigos.

Pensando bem... Ele mal falara. Estava mais atento em ouvir o que Kate dizia, hipnotizado pelos movimentos da sua boca enquanto ela contava-lhes como era sua vida na Grécia, quando era pequena, contando coisas sobre seu irmão, embora acreditasse que ela contara apenas as partes boas do rapaz.

Havia algo com aquela garota que chamava sua atenção, que fazia seu coração bater mais rápido quando ele olhava em seus olhos azuis, com as pupilas formando duas pequenas fendas...

Fendas. Ele sabia que tinha notado alguma coisa errada.

Mas não teve muito tempo de pensar nisso, sons de passos ecoavam no corredor de pedra que subia ao dormitório feminino.

- Harry, acordado tão cedo? – Katherine sorriu, radiante. Acabara de acordar e decidira descer para esticar as pernas, se esquentar no fogo da lareira, até ver o nascer do sol, quem sabe. – Achei que fosse eu que tivesse problemas de insônia.

Harry corou, não que soubesse exatamente o porquê de estar fazendo isso, mas parecia muito conveniente naquele momento que o fogo da lareira estivesse tão próximo.

- Oi. – Ele disse, sua voz titubeando por não ter pensado em nada melhor.

- Olá. – Ela sentou-se no sofá, estendendo a mão para o fogo, que pareceu se aproximar ao movimento, mas depois voltou ao seu lugar comum.

Harry aproximou-se, sentando-se numa poltrona vaga à direita da garota, olhando as sombras que a chama fazia em seu rosto pálido.

- A noite vai acabar logo. – Ela disse, sem olhar para o rapaz.

- Sim.

- Você é sempre articulado assim, ou é só minha presença?

Ele olhou-a confuso, enquanto ela ria feliz.

- Não... Quer dizer... Eu... – Ele disse quando entendeu o que ela quis dizer. – Eu não...

Ela se levantou sem dar muita atenção ao garoto, ainda pensando no que seu irmão dissera no dia anterior. "_Além disso, pensa que eu não notei a semelhança?" _Ela sabia que ele estava certo, sem dúvida. Havia mais coisas sobre almas do que os próprios dragões entendiam. Se Harry fosse realmente a reencarnação dele então...

Não... Peter tinha de estar errado... Harry não podia... Mesmo que a profecia dissesse que... Droga... Profecias nunca falham... Seu coração também não.

Distraída a garota murmurou uma despedida meio melancólica e se dirigiu à saída, deixando Harry a olhar o quadro se fechando, sem muita escolha a não ser franzir o cenho.

Afinal, quem era aquela garota e qual o mistério que parecia correr ao redor dela?

...

Todos os alunos corriam cada um para suas salas, os Corvinos iam para a aula de Feitiços, os Lufanos para a de Poções e os Grifinórios e Sonserinos rumavam para a mesma torre, a Torre Norte, sua primeira aula seria em conjunto.

A professora Trelawney olhava através de um telescópio para as estrelas enquanto os seus alunos se organizavam sentando separados, formando uma massa verde de uma lado e outra vermelha, no lado oposto. Peter, entretanto, sentou-se ao lado de sua irmã, retirando o Astrolábio das costas e pondo aos seus pés.

- Esta manhã, meus queridos, eu li nas estrelas que em breve alguém, sentado aqui, em uma dessas cadeiras, irá morrer. – A professora falou, num tom soturno. Alguns alunos da Grifinória abafaram as risadas, enquanto os da Sonserina nem se incomodaram em fazer o mesmo. – Não, não, não riam. É verdade! A morte está aguardando alguém aqui e será de uma maneira dolorosa. Você, será você, meu querido? Oh, mas que pena, sim, é você mesmo. – Neville se encolheu enquanto o dedo da professora avançava alguns centímetros até seu rosto.

_Ela é uma falsa vidente, não tem o dom da Visão. _ Peter falou diretamente na mente de Kate, enquanto Sibila declamava as quinze maneiras diferentes como o grifinório iria morrer. _Patético._

_Dumbledore deve ter um bom motivo para mantê-la._ Katherine disse, embora seu cenho franzido confessasse a descrença em relação à professora.

_Dumbledore não consegue ver nada além do próprio nariz. _Ele espantou uma mosca imaginária.

A professora aproximou-se dele, atraída pelo movimento brusco.

- Oh, os dois novos moradores do castelo. – Todos silenciaram as risadas e se viraram, prestando atenção. – Minha querida, você é tão bonita. – Ela segurou a mão de Kate, depois soltou bruscamente, abraçando a si própria e caminhando para trás. – Meu Deus! Sinto muito minha querida, muito, muito mesmo. Seu futuro não é nada apreciável.

- Sabe, estou bastante curioso... O que você viu? – Peter perguntou, cheio de desdém.

A professora lançou-lhe um olhar apiedado, cheio de covardia e insegurança disfarçadas.

- Ora, meu bem. Você não consegue ver o dom que eu possuo. Sim, deve ser por nunca ter vindo aqui em Hogwarts. Meu nome, meu jovem, é Sibila Trelawney, sou Tetraneta de Cassandra Trelawney, uma famosa...

- Isso é uma piada, certo? – A testa de Peter se franziu. – É impossível, você não pode... Pode? Cassandra era uma das maiores videntes que já se teve notícia, não era de se esperar que ela tivesse uma charlatã como tetraneta. – Kate deu um murro no ombro de Peter, fazendo-o resmungar alguma coisa.

Por trás dos enormes óculos que faziam seus olhos parecerem maiores do que já eram, Sibila piscou, confusa.

- Desculpe pela grosseria do meu irmão professora, ele não quis dizer o que disse.

- Não se preocupe querida, naturalmente seu irmão não tem o talento para a Visão Futura e não consegue entender o desconhecido que encontra em frente à seus olhos, mas eu entendo, nem todos nasceram prontos para a Arte da Adivinhação, é extremamente necessário que se nasça com o dom, ou esteja pronto para lutar para adquiri-lo, ou simplesmente aceitar que nunca irá conseguir ver nada além do que é comum aos olhos de todos.

Peter abriu a boca para retrucar mais alguma coisa de maneira sarcástica, mas sua irmã apertou sua mão, despejando em sua mente uma repreensão exagerada.

- Portanto, acho que deveríamos de fato começar nossa aula – Passando os olhos pelos grupos separados ela abriu um sorriso. – Acho que estamos com as auras um pouco esparsas aqui. Se não se importam irei reorganizar para que formem pares com a pessoa de afinidade astral mais próxima para que a leitura seja o mais correta possível.

Houve algumas reclamações vindas do grupo da Grifinória quando tiveram de se sentar com alguém da Sonserina, tal qual Pansy Parkinson que formara par com Parvati Patil, entre outros pares muito irregulares. Ronald Weasley com um Draco muito estupefato, Harry Potter com uma Katherine Draconiam muito sorridente e...

- ...Você, rapaz, com a mocinha aqui.

Monique McFusty se levantou de sua cadeira, próxima à Neville, seu primo, que havia se sentado com Simas Finnigan, e dirigiu-se para a cadeira do rapaz moreno que parecia indignado com a ideia de se sentar perto daquela...

_Maldita bruxa. _Peter amaldiçoou todas as gerações da família Trelawney. _Se algum de seus olhos pode de fato ver o futuro, provavelmente ele está cego. _Ele bufou e afastou a cadeira quando a garota sentou-se ao seu lado. _Reorganização Astral, mas que idiotice é essa?E por que ela está sorrindo?_

Monique sorria, sem dúvida. A pequena discussão havia de fato a divertido.

Olhando um pouco mais atentamente e de modo que a garota não percebesse, Peter conseguiu desfrutar do sorriso que fazia algum tempo ele sentia certa falta, antes de ser tragado pela voz da professora.

- Comecemos, então. – Ela passou nas mesas, entregando um rolo de pergaminho a cada estudante. Neles haviam desenhados pequenos pontos e várias ligações entre os mesmos, embora as interpretações pudessem levar em outra direção, cada aluno agora possuía uma representação em menor escala da Via Láctea e suas constelações. – Como vocês podem ver, aqui temos a posição das principais estrelas e planetas como foram vistos esta manhã, no momento do sol nascente, de modo que quero que vocês façam uma interpretação de como o dia será para o seu parceiro até o fim da aula, baseado no dia, mês e ano de nascimento do seu parceiro de mesa, então... Comecemos.

A professora sentou-se, enquanto a maioria dos alunos faziam caras de confusão e se perguntavam o que fariam com tantas linhas e pontos em seu pergaminho.

- Então, Peter, quando exatamente você nasceu? – Ela apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, que já estavam apoiadas na mesa, aproximando-se do rapaz, seu olhar curioso e brincalhão brilhava no rosto, como se não esperasse uma resposta sincera, embora estivesse se divertindo bastante com tudo aquilo.

O rapaz balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso nostálgico nos lábios, quase apiedados da garota que pouco sabia sobre a pessoa à sua frente.

- Você não acreditaria, mesmo que eu dissesse a verdade. – Com o pé por baixo da mesa ele alcançou a alça do tubo onde guardava o Astrolábio, aproximando-a da mão, que a agarrou e puxou para cima, fazendo o recipiente repousar em seu colo.

- Me surpreenda, então. – Ela fixou seus olhos nos do rapaz.

Peter manteve seu olhar no dela por um instante, toda sorte de pensamentos passando em sua mente, até se dar conta que seu corpo começava a reagir só, sem controle, atravessando a distancia da mesa com a mão direita, aproximando-se do corpo da garota, perigosamente próximo.

- A data, então, seria?

Acordando do transe que o olhar dela induzia, ele percebeu o que estaria prestes a fazer. Tocá-la, apenas para sentir a maciez da pele da mulher que a muito tempo ele... Não, melhor esquecer essa palavra. Amor. Já fazia tempo demais que ele não sentia nada disso e estava muito bem ate agora.

- Eu nasci... – Ele piscou e balançou a cabeça, tentando concentrar-se na informação que estava prestes a revelar. – Cerca de três mil anos atrás, perto do monte Olimpo, na Grécia. Durante cerca de trezentos anos fui cultuado pelos cidadãos de um vilarejo local, como uma divindade menor. O dia exatamente me escapa a memória, mas por ser um dia de culto à Saturno, então acredito que tenha sido um sábado em meados de Novembro. Sinto não lembrar exatamente a data. Espero que isso seja o bastante.

Ela apenas manteve o sorriso no rosto, buscando em sua pasta, que estava na sua bolsa, pelo pequeno caderno de anotações onde qualquer informação importante seria registrada por ela.

Escrevendo a data no canto de uma folha em branco, ela voltou sua atenção à tarefa que deveria fazer.

- Acho que nós devíamos nos ater ao que estamos fazendo nesse momento, certo? – Ele apontou para o pergaminho que ainda permanecia encima da mesa. – Óbvio, se você quer fazer algo decente, ao menos faça com material decente.

Com um movimento de sua mão, o pergaminho que ainda estava ali, assumiu vida própria e voou para longe, consumido em chamas verdes, atraindo o olhar de mais da metade dos alunos, a outra metade, praticamente composta de meninos, simplesmente estava muito aturdida com a presença de Katherine Draconiam para ligar para qualquer outra coisa.

- Rapaz, mas o que está havendo... – Sibila Trelawney estancou ao ver o pergaminho que o rapaz tirava de dentro do estojo de madeira. – Como você...?

O Astrolábio desenrolou-se com uma facilidade incrível. Com, pelo menos, meio metro quadrado, a folha de pergaminho cobriu toda a mesa com pontos e listras, embora, diferente dos mapas astrais comuns, esse possuía, muito mais variedade que o primeiro, chegando até a mostrar os movimentos estelares desde a era em que as próprias estrelas haviam nascido. O movimento era tão perfeito que se permanecesse alguns minutos a mais do que o devido, você perceberia seu corpo caindo em direção à escuridão do espaço e as estrelas brilharem ao seu redor.

Os olhos da professora de Adivinhação cresceram mais do que qualquer um julgasse ser possível, aparentando querer fugir da órbita a qualquer momento.

- Existiram em Terra apenas três mapas como este, um foi queimado durante a Inquisição, o segundo perdeu-se há muitos anos e o terceiro foi dado de presente à Hogwarts a mais de trezentos anos. – As mãos estendidas da professora aproximavam-se do mapa, pedindo, clamando para pôr as mãos no objeto. – Os Mapas de Copérnico! O Astrolábio!

Com um único olhar de Peter, a professora parou a centímetros do Mapa, seus dedos abrindo e fechando, necessitados do contato com objeto tão estimado e tão valioso.

- Esse artefato é poderoso demais para que qualquer um que seja medíocre e idiota como você e sua raça toquem nele. Não entenderia sequer o poder que astros e estrelas impõem sobre você todos os dias, ditando as profecias que Videntes de verdade iriam proferir. Naturalmente, você não se encontra nem aos pés de uma vidente, seja ela medíocre ou poderosa. Logo: Este mapa está fora dos limites de sua existência.

A boca aberta, uma gota de suor descendo pela lateral da testa, e os olhos marejados, seria provavelmente assim que você encontraria Sibila, se tivesse entrado nesse momento em sua sala de aula. Os dedos longos e finos retiraram as poucas lágrimas que pretendiam escorregar pelo seu nariz, impedindo o sorriso que aparecia no rosto do moreno de se alargar.

_Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo, sua lagartixa mutante superdesenvolvida? _Katherine invadiu sem pudor algum a mente do irmão, destruindo os pensamentos mais sórdidos que pululavam na imaginação dele.

_Naturalmente, minha irmã, devo lembrá-la de que somos da mesma família, logo nós podemos interpretar a sua fala como uma auto-colocação na sociedade, que tal?_

_Eu acho que podemos interpretar meu pé no seu traseiro como uma ótima descrição de como eu estou no meu estado de espírito atualmente, então... _Uma imagem da garota com uma expressão muito irritada ficou passeando a mente do rapaz. _Tenha um pouco de dignidade e honre a educação que nossa mãe nos deu._

_Devo lembrar-lhe que, nossa mãe, para assumir o trono do nosso Clã, matou todos os seus irmãos mais velhos e casou-se diretamente com o príncipe do clã rival, apenas para unir as tribos e mostrar que é capaz de ser poderosa e bela, reinando acima da maior comunidade de lagartixas mutantes superdesenvolvidas de toda a Europa._

_Pois é, talvez eu deva começar a agir como ela. Ao menos se comporte._

Com essa frase ela tornou a conexão entre os dois inexistente e inacessível ao irmão, de modo a concentrar-se no que estava fazendo.

- ...O que foi isso? – Harry olhou surpreso para as fagulhas verdes que se perdiam no ar. – Como ele?

- Ele é só um completo idiota, deixa-o pra lá, Harry. – Ela hesitou um momento, depois voltou a falar. – Qual é mesmo a data do seu nascimento?

Harry sorriu por um instante antes de responder. Mais alguém ali tinha percebido ou era só ele que reparara que se tornava um garotinho perto dela?

- 31 de julho... – Ele sussurrou. Ela se pôs a trabalhar antes que tivesse tempo de perguntar algo sobre a idade dela. Com o olhar fugaz, ele virou-se para a mesa ao lado da sua, onde Peter estendera o pergaminho, no qual pequenos pontos de tinta se movimentavam.

Ele não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas tinha a sensação de que aqueles pontos lhe falavam e as coisas que mais ouvia sussurradas eram _caminho _e _morte._

- Você conhece o significado da palavra _discrição_? – Monique perguntou, o sorriso sumindo de seu rosto.

- Sim, conheço, em pelo menos 37 línguas diferentes, mas seu uso não me apetece em nenhuma delas.

Monique voltou a sorrir, ele era muito engraçado. Não, não era. Na verdade a única coisa que ele conseguia era fazê-la sorrir, embora de vez em quando, não houvesse um motivo muito concreto.

- Então, será que a _bruxa medíocre _aqui poderia _ter a honra_ de analisar o seu _glorioso artefato_? – Cada palavra saiu muito bem mastigada, cada qual com sua ironia perfeitamente aparente, para que o rapaz não tivesse problemas em digeri-las.

Sim, é claro que ele pretendia dizer não. Porém, seu cérebro clamava pela boa ação anual e, por mais que ele não gostasse da ideia da garota tocando no Astrolábio, seu impulso foi mais forte.

- Pode. MAS...! – Ele olhou diretamente para o mapa nas mãos dela, como fora tão rápida? Os seus olhos brilhavam como uma criança com um potencial altamente destrutivo e um brinquedo novo e frágil nas mãos. Alguma coisa ia dar errado. – Lembre-se que esse artefato é velho e frágil, devendo então tomar o maior cuidado possível cuidando para tratá-lo como... Você está me escutando?

Sem nem levantar os olhos a garota murmurou, como quem não está ligando a mínima para a reação seguinte.

- ...Cuidando para tratá-lo como...?

- ...Como o objeto velho e frágil que ele é!

Com um movimento lento de cabeça os seus olhos se encontraram. Com uma sobrancelha levantada, Monique falou:

- Você percebeu que acabou de repetir o que havia dito no começo da frase? Não seja chato!

O olhar assassino que ele lançou-a pareceu não surtir nenhum efeito na garota, que voltou os olhos e a atenção para o pergaminho agora a sua frente.

_Pelo fogo sagrado, como eu fui me meter nesse antro de seres nojentos?_

_Com os pés. Agora cala a boca e presta atenção no astrolábio, sua anta. Eu acho que as estrelas vão nos mandar uma mensagem._ Kate invadiu novamente sem nenhum pudor a mente do irmão, fazendo-o sobressaltar-se.

_O que aconteceu com toda a amabilidade de hoje de manhã?_

_Esvaiu-se quando eu lembrei que somos da mesma família._

_...Ou não, hein._

Enquanto os dois irmãos discutiam suas diferenças, sem que o próprio rapaz percebesse, a garota sentada a sua frente sussurrara palavras inaudíveis ao pergaminho e, as estrelas, como se entendessem suas instruções, começaram a se mover cada vez mais rápido, se reorganizando no mapa, obedecendo ao ciclo ao qual anteriormente pertenciam, muitos e muitos anos antes.

Consumida pelo movimento das estrelas, a garota mal lembrou mais tarde por quanto tempo ficara ali, observando os pequenos pontos brilhantes que foram tomando vida em frente a seus olhos. Por um instante pareceu que as estrelas nunca iriam parar de se mover, entretanto, quando no rodapé do pergaminho a data que havia sido escrita a mão, numa caligrafia secular, alterou-se, as estrelas bruscamente interromperam seu ciclo.

E lá estavam, todas as linhas indicando o destino do rapaz a sua frente, não que houvesse um motivo, além de curiosidade, que a instigasse a pesquisar o passado dele, mas, no instante em que se viu a sós com o astrolábio, as palavras saíram de sua boca e, mesmo que ela pudesse controlá-las, a curiosidade teria falado mais alto.

"_Peter Draconiam"_

Ela nunca fora muito boa em identificar passado ou futuro nas estrelas, mas tinha conhecimento o bastante para perceber algo que já havia sido deixado óbvio para ela. Ele não era humano. Não com as datas mostradas pelo astrolábio, que tinham variações de 15 a 20 anos nos menores intervalos de tempo de grandes feitos.

Ela podia ver cada ferida cada cicatriz amarga que o tornara daquela maneira. A família, os amigos e, especialmente os inimigos. Mas havia algo mais, o Astrolábio parecia querer lhe mostrar algo. Uma pequena serie de estrelas cresciam, formando uma escada em direção a plutão e aquilo estava particularmente muito difícil de entender.

- Já chega. – A mão rude puxou o mapa antes que ela pudesse entender os sussurros do pergaminho. – Você já brincou de ser bruxa demais por hoje.

- Mas eu acabei...

- Você está aí há quase meia hora, a aula acabou. – Ele apontou para o resto da sala, enquanto se levantava, guardando o Astrolábio de volta no seu estojo.

Sim, de fato as pessoas levantavam, se arrumavam ou mantinham-se sentadas conversando. Mas a questão era: como? Ela mal havia passado cinco minutos olhando o Mapa.

- Você perde a noção do tempo olhando as estrelas. – Ele falou, olhando através da janela, sua voz dura e amarga. – Adeus.

Postou-se ao lado da irmã, que ainda estava sentada.

- Vamos.

A garota franzia o cenho, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- E porque eu deveria? Ainda não terminei a tarefa, e...

Os pergaminhos que ainda estavam encima da mesa crepitaram por um instante depois ganharam vida, voando pela janela da torre.

- Decididamente eu não vejo nenhuma tarefa para você terminar, Kate. – Ele falou, as sobrancelhas levantadas num olhar inquiridor. – Agora, se me permite.

As mãos do rapaz seguraram a irmã pelo braço, fazendo um impulso rápido, deixando-a de pé.

- Ei, o que você pensa que está fazendo, seu animal? – Kate puxou o braço, desvencilhando-se do rapaz. – Você devia tomar um ar Peter, está ficando cada vez mais _imprudente._

Ele abriu a boca para responder algo grosseiro, mas então suspirou, irritado, olhando os rostos dos mortais ao redor. A velha bruxa, o Potter, a McFusty e os amigos bastardos deles. Bom, quem estava se importando mesmo?

- Dá para você se mover e me ajudar a encontrar o Maleficarum? – Ele levantou as sobrancelhas. – Ou prefere que eu continue te irritando? Basicamente, você sabe como eu posso ser irritante.

Katherine rosnou. Maldita seja a boca enorme daquele pivete. Tudo bem, ele era o mais velho, mais isso não queria dizer mais maduro, é óbvio.

- O que é um Malef... – O garoto ruivo amigo de Harry começou a perguntar.

- Nada que você pudesse entender mesmo que eu descrevesse nos mínimos detalhes. – Peter apressou-se em dizer, com uma voz rude e irritada pela intromissão. Voltando o olhar para a irmã, sorrindo de um jeito indiferente, ele perguntou. – Vamos?

Ela sabia que o irmão continuaria dizendo bobagens até que estivesse satisfeito e era terrível admitir, mas ele tinha a vantagem, por hora. Teria que aceitar os termos dele, se quisesse mantê-lo de bico quieto.

- Ok, Peter, vamos. – Ela disse amargamente, jogando graciosamente a mochila nas costas com uma velocidade incrível, devido à raiva e saindo a passos largos da torre, sussurrando uma despedida para cada um ali.

Ele sorriu, quando a irmã esbarrou nele, indo até a porta, embora houvesse muito espaço pelo qual ela pudesse desviar.

Peter olhou mais uma vez a garota McFusty, antes de deixar o sorriso sumir e se afastar até a porta.

...

As escadas pareciam intermináveis sob seus pés apressados.

_Que grande idiota ele é! Por que não pode deixar de ser um grande babaca, insensato, chato e..._

Alguma coisa muito forte puxou seu ombro distraído, fazendo-a virar-se de surpresa, com uma força incrível, chocando-se contra o peito definido do rapaz de olhos verdes.

- Pensando em mim, irmãzinha? – Peter sorriu, mostrando os dentes brancos e segurando a irmã melhor, que por pouco não caíra. – Espero que não seja nada muito mal.

- Sonhe. – Ela grunhiu, desvencilhando-se dele mais uma vez. – O que você pretende com essas teatralidades, Peter? Meter-nos em encrenca, _de novo_? Pare de ser infantil, você sabe que só podemos estar aqui enquanto ninguém souber nossa identidade.

Peter suspirou, colocando a mão no queixo da irmã, olhando no fundo dos olhos dela.

- Será que você não percebe? Eu estou me _lixando_ para o que eles sabem ou não. Eles podem descobrir o quanto quiserem. – Ele levantou o dedo indicador direito, como se houvesse pensado num argumento ainda melhor. – Na verdade, eu espero que eles descubram, assim eu terei diversão por aqui. Você sabe quantos aurores existem no ministério que parecem ter um gosto ótimo?

O sorriso sádico se expandiu ainda mais quando sua irmã fez uma expressão de nojo. A pequena "vegetariana" da família.

- E você sabe... – Ele começou, apenas para deixar a irmã com mais raiva. – Eu daria qualquer coisa para sentir o gosto dos seus amiguinhos.

A mão de Katherine se tornou num punho, atingindo o peito do garoto em cheio, de surpresa. Peter apenas se desequilibrou, mais foi o bastante para trombar com o degrau anterior, causando uma queda surda contra a escada.

- Nem pense em tocar nos meus ami... – Ela começou, brandindo um dedo no rosto irritado do rapaz.

Foi interrompida quando Peter segurou seu punho com grosseria, fazendo toda a região arder e sua mão se retorcer. Com um movimento leve, usando magia para ajudar, ele ergueu-se lentamente, aumentando a força no punho.

- Nunca. – Ele começou, colocando o corpo da irmã contra a parede oposta ao corrimão. – Nunca mais faça isso.

O rosto de Katherine agora se contorcia de dor. Em seu braço, pequenas veias negras pareciam se alastrar, queimando a carne, embora ela fosse imune ao fogo.

- Pe... Peter. – Ela sussurrou quando percebeu que o irmão não tinha a intenção de parar por algum tempo. Ela sabia o quanto ele podia ser cruel. – Seu monstro.

Ele sorriu, soltando o braço da garota.

- Kate, você está bem? – Do alto da escada a voz surpreendeu a garota, embora o irmão dela já tivesse sentido a presença e se preparado.

- Suma, Potter. – Ele disse, ainda de costas. – Nada aqui é da sua conta.

Harry desceu um degrau, impelido pela dor no rosto da garota. Uma necessidade de protegê-la pareceu arder em algum lugar da sua cabeça, mas ao mesmo tempo deveria ser sensato. Havia algo sobre esses Draconians que estava muito errado e seria bom não se meter até saber em quanta encrenca se envolveria.

Mas, naturalmente, Harry não conseguiu se conter.

- Você está machucada? – O bruxo falou ignorando Peter e se atendo ao braço aparentemente ferido de Katherine.

Peter olhou por cima do ombro, seu único olho visível fazendo Harry tremer.

- Eu disse... Suma. – A mão dele se levantava lentamente. Seria um movimento tão involuntário como pensar.

- Harry, eu estou bem! – Katherine passou pelo irmão, subindo os degraus e se postando em frente ao garoto de olhos verdes, de modo que o irmão não fizesse nada. – Estávamos só discutindo um pouco.

Os braços da garota estavam atrás das costas, onde ela sussurrava mentalmente uma magia, para que um filete de chama azul atravessasse a superfície da sua pele que estava negra e pudesse retorná-la ao normal.

Peter olhou com mais raiva aquele menino nojento que parecia querer se meter em tudo. Ele iria pagar, da pior maneira que pudesse pensar. Devo confessar, não consigo imaginar nada que o rapaz não desse para torturá-lo durante alguns minutos.

Mas ele teria de dar o braço a torcer, ao menos por enquanto. Havia coisas mais importantes a fazer e coisas a serem achadas, ele precisaria fazer uma pesquisa extremamente cuidadosa, que poderia levar horas, naquele momento. Não tinha tempo a perder com idiotas.

- Faça como quiser, irmãzinha. – ele disse, voltando a descer a escada. – Mas me encontre na biblioteca em dez minutos. Nós temos um _trabalho _a fazer.

Suas costas sumiram na curva que a escada fazia, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Katherine sibilou alguma praga, baixinho, tendo certeza que apenas o irmão ouviria.

- Está tudo bem? – O rapaz perguntou, tocando o ombro da garota, sentindo quão macia sua pele era quente por baixo do tecido fino da roupa que usava. – Ele...

Ela olhou para ele de maneira que fizesse o rapaz se calar. Não foi, de certa forma, muito difícil.

- Eu estou bem, esqueça isso, ok? Onde está todo mundo? Por que não vamos nos encontrar com os outros? – Ela perguntou, rapidamente.

Ele estreitou os olhos, sabendo que aquilo era apenas uma maneira de fazê-lo ficar distraído. Não funcionaria e agora tinha muitas mais perguntas que não seriam respondidas.

_Não por ela._ Ele pensou, por um instante. _ Mas talvez Mione saiba algo sobre esse tal Maleficarum._

Ele deu de ombros e explicou que todos estavam indo no momento para o salão comunal, antes da próxima aula. Ela suspirou, feliz que o garoto não tivesse feito pergunta nenhuma e juntos, começaram a rumar para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

A única coisa que Harry não sabia naquele momento é que se Katherine tivesse escolha, ela nunca teria escondido nada.


	7. Como Destruir uma Biblioteca: 10 Passos

As suas passadas começaram a ecoar ao redor, enquanto atravessava a passos largos o aposento repleto de prateleiras com livros imundos e desinteressantes o rodeando. Como ele recentemente dissera para si mesmo: _coisa de amador_.

Ele procurava por tomos escritos por profissionais, aqueles que sabiam sobre o que estavam falando, não os que pegavam uma pena e rabiscavam qualquer coisa num punhado de pergaminhos.

Uma rajada de vento frio atravessou a porta recém-aberta da biblioteca, fazendo com que suas vestes ondulassem e seus pelos se eriçassem por um instante.

Era o único lugar naquele colégio maldito que não estava infestado com as vozes finas e estridentes dos pequenos idiotas que pareciam sempre arranjar uma boa razão para gritar uns com os outros.

Olhando por cima do ombro o rapaz esperava ver sua irmã em seu encalço, mas aquilo não ocorrera, ela não estava lá. Tudo bem, mas ele teria de ser mais persuasivo da próxima vez, afinal, talvez a garota não lembrasse, mas era a cabeça _dele _que estava no páreo, ou talvez ela tivesse começado a não se importar com isso.

Pessoalmente, ele esperava que não fosse isso.

Olhando novamente para frente deparou-se com um aviso aos alunos que não estivessem familiarizados com as regras da escola.

_A área restrita está proibida para qualquer aluno sem permissão._

O aviso estava preso à maçaneta da porta dupla alta que daria para a área onde deveria estar a informação que ele tanto precisava.

Ele deu de ombros.

_Não sou aluno._

Sua mão se ergueu, pressionando o cadeado pesado e grande que estava acorrentado à porta.

O cadeado trincou, rachou no meio e caiu ao chão, levando consigo a grossa corrente.

_Fácil._

As portas escancararam-se, embora Peter não achasse aquilo o bastante. Ele pôs a mão na maçaneta e empurrou lentamente, fazendo-as serem jogadas alguns metros à frente, deixando as dobradiças pendendo.

_Muito fácil._

Ele riu e adentrou a Área Reservada.

A quantidade de livros e prateleiras atulhadas o faziam lembrar-se da biblioteca real draconiana, com a diferença natural de que ali onde ele estava não havia nada de útil escrito.

A não ser a localização do Maleficarum, se lá estivesse.

O local era escuro mesmo estando pela manhã e a luz que vinha do lugar onde antes era a porta, mal iluminava o estreito corredor.

Ele olhou para trás, para ter certeza que ninguém viria perturbá-lo. Seria necessário ser surdo para não ouvir o som do baque da porta e era provável que aquilo atraísse algum fedelho curioso que não estava disposto a aturar.

Suas mãos percorreram os volumes cinzentos e empoeirados que se atulhavam de maneira disforme nas prateleiras de madeira.

Ali, em algum lugar, estava a chave para a sua libertação, ele só precisava encontrá-la.

- Vamos começar, então. – Ele fechou os olhos, erguendo os braços como que numa prece. – _VENHAM!_

Demorou apenas alguns segundos, então tudo começou a estremecer.

A sensação de que um terremoto se aproximava assolou a todos no castelo – como se o rapaz estivesse se importando de fato – fazendo pequenas rupturas em certas partes mais fracas da estrutura.

Mas voltando à biblioteca e deixando o pequeno infortúnio que estava para se aproximar do castelo:

Os livros mais próximos começaram a tremer, sendo acompanhados em seguida pelos mais afastados até que toda a área reservada estivesse tremendo como numa convulsão inumana.

_Mostrem-me o Maleficarum._

Seria imprudente de minha parte lhes dizer que os livros obedeceram, não pelo fato de o feitiço do rapaz não ter funcionado – eu jamais diria isso – mas pelo fato de que livros não são capazes de _obedecer_.

Mas eles o fizeram.

Todos os livros contendo alguma referência sobre onde ou o quê era o Maleficarum simplesmente voaram de seus respectivos lugares e começaram a flutuar ao seu redor, enquanto os outros simplesmente caiam e se espatifavam no chão.

O Castelo tremia assustadoramente agora, alguns alunos pareciam desesperados e corriam pelos corredores enquanto os professores tentavam conter o que parecia um motim dos gêmeos Weasley, envolvendo coisas nunca vistas antes.

Eles estavam se aprimorando.

_Mais rápido._ O rapaz pediu e os livros obedeceram ao ritmo acelerado que o coração do dragão batia, quase loucamente se postando em frente a ele, as letras escritas em caligrafia inclinada se destacando nas páginas cada vez que a palavra Maleficarum aparecia escrita.

Então, tudo acabou.

Os tremores, os livros, tudo se acalmou.

- Enfim. – Ele disse, olhando as quatro obras que flutuavam à sua frente. – Um de vocês vai me levar até o meu destino... Agora, qual de vocês?

Ele se aproximou lentamente dos quatro livros.

- Ma... Ma... Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – Uma voz rouca e esganiçada surpreendeu-o por um instante. – Quem é você?

Peter sibilou alguma praga. Interrupções. Se havia algo que ele não aturava de maneira alguma, eram interrupções.

- Quieta, eu estou ocupado. – Ele falou, sem tirar os olhos dos livros, com a mão no queixo, pensativo.

A bibliotecária olhou lentamente ao redor, percebendo que com sorte apenas 1% dos livros da área reservada não estavam destruídos, isto é, com muita sorte.

- Quem lhe autoriz... – Ela começou, parando ante a brisa gelada que a fez se abraçar.

- Eu... Disse... Quieta. – Ele sibilou, ainda mais irritado. – Ou eu terei que fazer isso por você?

Ela tremeu de medo.

- Mas...

Ele avisara.

- _Quieta!_– Outra brisa fria, essa mais forte que a anterior, levantou as folhas soltas dos livros destruídos fazendo com que a mulher desse um gritinho de espanto e tentasse se virar para correr, mas o feitiço foi mais rápido e num instante... – _Petrificus Totalus._

A mulher estava ali, congelada, suas pernas como a de uma corredora, numa tentativa inútil de fugir dali.

- Ninguém me ouve. – O dragão falou, com um suspiro de falso lamento. – Voltemos.

Ele lentamente escolheu cuidadosamente entre as quatro opções, selecionando o que lhe parecia o mais apropriado para iniciar sua leitura que poderia durar cerca de umas poucas horas.

O volume que ele escolhera era pequeno e vermelho, escrito à mão, por um bruxo mais velho do que parecia possível. Tinha algo a ver com as passagens que eram escondidas pelos corredores daquele castelo e como o castelo em si parecia puramente vivo, mudando de lugar antes que se fosse capaz de mapeá-lo completamente.

_Existe tanta magia correndo nos muros do castelo que o próprio ganhou vida... Interessante, eu me pergunto quantos artefatos mágicos já não devem ter sido guardados nas entranhas dessas paredes._

Folheando um pouco mais ele deparou-se com uma relação extremamente interessante das passagens mais prováveis para se guardar um artefato, quando seus olhos foram diretamente para uma passagem que, segundo o autor, fora um dos possíveis lugares onde o tão falado Maleficarum pudera ter sido guardado, mas era tudo apenas uma possibilidade.

_Possibilidades já são o bastante para mim._Ele pensou.

- Mas o que diabos você FEZ?

Peter pretendia dizer algo rude, mas ao se virar ele percebeu que não seria muito prudente.

- Ah, é você... – Ele voltou o olhar para o livro, depois de se deparar com os olhos azuis de sua irmã. – Chegou tarde, já terminei a pesquisa.

- VOCÊ TEM ALGO NA CABEÇA? OU A PREENCHERAM COM AR? – Ela gritou, olhando a bibliotecária, em sua pose de corredora. – Sabe quantas pessoas estão desesperadas lá fora? Você quase derrubou o castelo todo!

Peter deu de ombros.

- Nem senti. – Ele falou, passando a folha. – Acho que vou começar por aqui. – Seguiu para a saída, passando pela garota. – Tchau irmãzinha.

Katherine segurou o braço do irmão, retendo-o no lugar.

- Aonde pensa que vai? Você vai me ajudar a limpar toda a sua bagunça!

Peter franziu a testa, confuso.

- Não... Não vou não. – Ele falou, como se soubesse que ela estava brincando.

- Peter... Você _vai_... Limpar essa bagunça.

Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a garota pôs a mão na boca do rapaz, impedindo qualquer tentativa de argumentação.

- Você _VAI_limpar essa bagunça ou eu vou acabar com a _SUA_raça. – O olhar dela foi o bastante para que ele bobeasse em seu pensamento. – Eu juro que queimo essa desgraça na sua mão se você não se mover para me ajudar. – Ela olhou significativamente para o livro.

O garoto grunhiu algo ininteligível por trás da mão da irmã.

- _AGORA!_

O rapaz arrepiou-se ante a onda de poder mágico que emanou da garota, os olhos dela tornando-se cada vez mais cheios de raiva.

- OK. – Ela conseguiu entender o garoto dizer.

Ele levantou a mão, fazendo um vento correr pela biblioteca, levantando todos os livros e prateleiras, unindo as páginas rasgadas reconstruindo as capas arrancadas e todas as outras misérias que ele havia feito. Em um instante eles estavam todos no seu devido lugar, eu diria ainda mais organizados que antes.

- Pheliz? – Ele disse, ainda abafado pela mão da irmã. – Phenho coifas pafa phacer.

A garota tirou a mão do rosto do rapaz, libertando-o para uma profunda aspiração.

- E ela? – Kate perguntou, apontando para a mulher ainda parada.

Ele virou a cabeça para o lado, como se avaliando a situação.

- Eu gosto dela assim. – Depois virou-se, sumindo da presença da irmã com uma velocidade inumana.

Kate deu de ombros, irritada. Não acreditando que o irmão saíra pela tangente.

- Ok, você ganhou essa. – Ela gritou para o rapaz. – Eu cuido disso. _Obliviate_. Ótimo, agora você não vai se lembrar de nada... errrrr... Desculpe, ok? – Um pequeno detalhe: A mulher não conseguia ouvi-la, voltando: - _Finite Incantatem._ – Num instante ela estava caída no chão, desacordada.

Kate ficou triste, de certa forma, aquilo era o máximo que poderia fazer, por enquanto.

Olhando por cima do ombro, ela decidiu que era melhor seguir o rapaz. Virando-se, suspirou e pôs-se a movimentar-se, pensando em reparar o máximo de estragos que viriam no meio do caminho.

...

Seus passos se tornavam mais rápidos à medida que ele andava, uma mão embaixo do queixo e a outra segurando o livro que roubara recentemente. Ou melhor, pegara emprestado.

Ele estivera lendo, enquanto caminhava em direção às escadas que o levariam ao terceiro andar, local onde parecia haver sido guardado um objeto muito poderoso e um dos lugares mais seguros no castelo.

Com sua atenção retraída no livro o rapaz mal notou que ao seu redor o castelo parecia ter sofrido sérios danos, com rachaduras enormes como cicatrizes num rosto duro e uma extensa e grossa camada de poeira que abafava o som de seus passos no corredor vazio.

Bem, não tão vazio.

Mas Peter jamais teria como saber disso, não houvesse ele ido de encontro com a outra alma viva que chocou-se com ele numa velocidade incrível, acertando seu peito em cheio, fazendo o livro vermelho voar para um lado, caindo entreaberto no meio da poeira.

- Mas que diabos! Existe um corredor enorme, mais largo que um elefante e você ainda consegue ME acertar? – Ele gritou, irritado, indo recolher o livro, limpando o excesso de poeira que cobria as páginas.

- Bom dia para você também. – Monique falou, ainda no chão, a uns dois metros do local onde se chocaram. Seria possível? O corpo do rapaz parecia como rocha, o impacto havia sido extremamente forte e o garoto sequer piscara.

Peter olhou a garota, caída, seu olhar reprovador de nojo no rosto.

- Você deveria parar de me acertar, já é a segunda vez em dois dias. – Ele abriu novamente na página onde estivera lendo e deu mais uma perscrutada ali, tendo certeza de que ainda conhecia o caminho. – Não tenho tempo para conversas, tenho mais o que fazer.

O rapaz disse, voltando a caminhar pelo corredor, passando pela garota voltando-se para o seu destino.

Monique levantou-se de um salto ao ouvir as palavras proferidas pelo garoto. O _que_ mais ele teria para fazer? Especialmente num momento como esse, em que os professores haviam pedido para recolherem os alunos às suas respectivas Salas Comunais. Sem pensar duas vezes ela virou-se 180º encontrando-se com as costas do rapaz, que já estava duas passadas à sua frente.

- Vai aonde? – Ela perguntou inocentemente, começando a andar rápido para acompanhar as passadas leves do rapaz.

Peter revirou os olhos. A garota estava pedindo.

- A nenhum lugar que _você_ esteja indo. – Ele parou um instante, deixando-a passar. – Você pretende me_SEGUIR?_ - O tom de sua voz foi... Assassino.

- Sim. Não tem nada melhor para fazer. – Um sorriso brincalhão se estendeu pelo seu rosto.

- Espero que você entenda que eu não conheço o significado da palavra Paciência... – O rapaz disse, quase bufando de raiva.

- Já tinha percebido.

- ..._Nem misericórdia._– Ele adicionou, muito mais irritado.

- Nada surpreendente, seja mais criativo, Peter. – Ela falou, a testa franzida em reprovação. – Agora... Vamos ficar parados por aqui?

Peter jogou a cabeça para trás, colocando a mão direita sobre o rosto, num sinal de completa frustração. O que ele deveria fazer para que aquela garota sumisse de seu caminho?

Pensando bem, por que ele deveria se importar? Ela era só um inseto, tudo, bem, um inseto com um zumbido extremamente irritante, mas ainda assim um inseto que poderia e _iria_ ser calado.

- Fique à vontade para ir aonde quiser. – Ele disse. – Mas fale uma única palavra e eu sumo por trás da primeira porta que eu vir.

A garota alargou o sorriso, assentindo veementemente.

O rapaz deu um início de sorriso que morreu menos de um segundo depois de ser cogitado. A garota ao menos era obediente. Teria sido um ótimo brinquedo na época de sua infância.

Começando a andar, ele decidiu esquecer que havia passos rápidos e curtos ao seu encalço, voltando sua atenção novamente para o livro vermelho.

...

Peter mal acreditou ao ver que a passagem secreta que o livro falara era completamente comum. Nada mais que uma porta no fundo de um hall escuro, aparentemente inutilizado há algum tempo. Por pouco não desistiu completamente da empreitada, ficando apenas por ter certeza que havia algo ali atrás. A porta palpitava em magia antiga.

- É aqui. – Ele disse, caminhando para a porta, sua mão próxima a maçaneta, ciente do olhar curioso da garota a suas costas, um olhar que estava começando a deixa-lo com raiva.

A sua mão girou lentamente, como para dar um ar dramático à situação e a maçaneta, obrigada pela força da magia, cedeu, caindo junto com o trinco e todo o resto que a segurava, deixando a porta bamba, segurada por uma dobradiça mal colocada.

Ele olhou por cima do ombro direito, como para ter certeza que a garota não sumira no meio do caminho, coisa que ele estava extremamente esperançoso que houvesse ocorrido. Infelizmente, ela ainda estava ali, uma expressão reprovadora no rosto, como quem diz que o que ele fizera fora algo totalmente desnecessário.

E fora, é fato.

Com um pequeno impulso a porta rangeu, indo para frente, revelando um quarto escuro, embora amplo ou talvez escuro por ser amplo. Mas a questão não era a escuridão no quarto ou a amplitude do mesmo, a questão era o enorme cão que pairava deitado no centro. Ele deveria ter pelo menos uns quatro metros de altura e um corpo repleto de músculos rígidos e fortes. A luz incitou sobre seu focinho, que repousava sobre as patas. Erguendo a cabeça Peter mal pode se conter de surpresa quando percebeu que não era o tamanho que deveria o impressionar, mas sim as outras duas cabeças que ladeavam a central.

O enorme cachorro de três cabeças ergueu-se, aproximando-se do rapaz, deixando seu corpo musculoso à mostra. Um corpo que rechaçaria um rapaz como Peter, caso ele não fosse quem era.

- Um Cérbero. Mas será possível? Como um ser como esse veio parar _aqui_? – Ele riu uma gargalhada divertida. – Faz tanto tempo que não vejo um filhote como esse que até me parece divertida a ideia de imaginar o que pretendem fazer quando possuir cerca de 50 metros.

Seus devaneios pararam por aí. As cabeças enormes se aproximaram, rosnando ameaçadoramente para o rapaz.

- Nossa, que fofo. – Ele disse, com desdém, erguendo a mão para acariciar o focinho próximo.

O animal abriu e fechou a boca, por pouco não acertando a mão erguida.

- Que feio. – Peter meneou a mão, usando de magia para obrigar o cão a se sentar. – Vamos por partes: Você NÃO irá tentar me morder novamente, ou isso vai lhe custar os dentes que acertarem minha pele. Depois, vai me permitir passagem a qualquer instante que eu queira e, acima de tudo, VAI me obedecer.

O Cérbero grunhiu, desanimado, sem poder diante da força do rapaz.

- Agora, Alexios, me diga, o que você esconde?

O cachorro virou a cabeça de lado. Como aquele simples humano poderia controlá-lo com a força da mente? E mais ainda, como saberia seu nome de nascimento? Aquele ser, pois não poderia ser humano, escondia mais coisas do que ele poderia imaginar.

- Sabe. – Peter continuou. – cérberos são seres que convivem com a morte, por isso, eles têm mais força quando estão perto dela, como se fosse um lugar-comum para eles, na verdade, os antigos acreditavam que só seria possível ver um Cérbero na hora da morte e que ele os guiaria até o inferno. Eu passei toda a minha juventude no meio deles, aprendendo sobre a morte e sobre como ela fazia sentido, aprendendo a deixar a vida seguir e ser liberta. Foi por causa deles que me tornei um dos Guardiões da Morte, como costumavam se denominar.

Monique se remexeu, atrás dele.

- Entenderei isso como uma permissão para abrir a boca. – Ela falou, sarcástica, se aproximando e ficando ao lado do rapaz, próxima ao Cérbero. – Eu estudei bastante sobre mitologia, mas nunca havia visto por esse ângulo. Assim parece ainda mais interessante, para falar a verdade.

Peter suspirou, novamente.

- Da próxima vez, não ENTENDA. Agora, meu caro Cérbero, o que tem aí dentro? – Ele apontou para o alçapão que havia no centro da sala, embora só houvesse sido revelado quando o animal levantou-se.

Mais uma vez, a cabeça central virou, como se a pergunta não houvesse sido entendida.

_Medo._

_Morte._

_Perdição._

Cada palavra havia sido pronunciada com um tom de mal agouro, cada uma por uma cabeça, embora em uníssono.

- Bom, ao menos é algo com o que eu estou familiarizado. – Ele sorriu sarcástico, aproximando-se do alçapão. O cachorro tentou mover-se para junto, mas lembrou-se das ordens que lhe haviam sido dadas. Além disso, se o rapaz estivesse falando a verdade, ele era um superior. Alexios tinha a obrigação de sair da frente.

O garoto chegou à borda, movimentando a mão, fazendo a tampa do alçapão se abrir sozinha, batendo no chão e levantando uma enorme nuvem de poeira.

- Você vem? Sabendo que eu não pretendo erguer uma mão para protegê-la, é óbvio.

A garota acenou com a cabeça, confirmando a obviedade da pergunta. Seus olhos se dirigem até o Cérbero. Um olhar de pena, por não poder se aproximar de algo tão fofo e encantador.

Peter suspirou ante ao olhar da garota.

- Vamos. – E então pulou para a escuridão que vinha embaixo.

...

_Mas onde Diabos ela Está?_Hermione pulou de impaciência para irritação em alguns poucos segundos. De início estava apenas excitada, mas depois, percebeu como era crueldade o que estava fazendo. Mas não podia esperar mais.

Ela estaria usando Ginny por um mísero instante, mas naturalmente a garota não se importaria quando tudo fosse explicado.

Parou um instante, apoiando-se na parede rachada ao seu lado. O que estava acontecendo? Essa não era ela, ela não era assim.

Por que era tão importante assim provar que havia algo errado com os Draconians?

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Se ela estivesse certa (e, convenhamos, normalmente estava) havia muitos motivos para se preocupar com o que os irmãos, especialmente o rapaz, seriam capazes de fazer.

- Você viu meu irmão? – A voz apareceu do nada, por trás de seu ombro, fazendo os seus nervos pularem. – Ops, desculpa.

Kate pôs a mão por sobre o ombro da garota, tentando acalmá-la.

Mione sorriu.

- Não, não vi. – Ela assumiu um tom mais preocupado. – Você precisa vir comigo, um bloco de pedra caiu por cima da Gina, eu estava procurando alguém que pudesse ajudar, por favor.

Katherine olhou para o caminho que o irmão tomara. _Vai ter de esperar,_pensou.

- Eu acho que posso ajudar, Mione. – Ela disse sem ser muito clara. – Mas você precisa ir atrás de um professor, eles saberão o que fazer melhor do que eu.

Mione maneou a cabeça, como quem está em desespero.

- O Harry já foi atrás da professora minerva e da Madame Pomfrey. Ela está com muita dor, você precisa ajudar.

Os olhos da garota brilharam por causa das lágrimas que tentava deter.

- Eu vou. – Kate disse, por fim, sua voz alguns tons mais baixo que o normal. – Me leve até lá.

Hermione assentiu, ainda pesarosa e irritada consigo mesma. Mais tarde ela diria que considerou aquela atitude um mal necessário.

O caminho em si não foi muito demorado, apenas algumas escadas e corredores, mas foi longo o bastante para Katherine perceber que seu irmão causara um estrago enorme, derrubando blocos de pedra do tamanho de carros no meio dos corredores estreitos e muitas vezes obstruindo passagens inteiras.

_Eu vou acabar com a raça dele... Quantos não deve ter mandado para a enfermaria?_

A sala de poções estava uma desgraça, com líquidos de cores variadas se misturando no chão. Uma parte da parede onde Snape mantinha os frascos mais importantes havia caído direto na cabeça de um aluno da Lufa-Lufa que estivera esperando o início da aula e agora tentava espremer as espinhas que se formava por todo seu corpo.

- O quê? – Kate perguntou, ao perceber que Hermione tentava dizer algo ao qual ela não estivera prestando atenção.

- O castelo... Ele é à prova de terremotos. O que quer que tenha sido isso, veio daqui de dentro. Algo mágico. – Ela repetiu, sem tirar os olhos do caminho, que estava por terminar em uma porta quebrada e tombada.

A morena acenou, assentindo.

_Algo bem mágico._Grunhiu para si mesma.

A saleta onde o acidente ocorrera era algo como um banheiro, embora agora não lembrasse nada parecido.

- Kate, Mione! Finalmente! – Rony correu para junto das garotas, Seu rosto empoeirado com alguns poucos caminhos nas bochechas, como se lágrimas estivessem passando por ali até recentemente.

- Você estava chorando? – Mione perguntou, com a voz confusa e quase divertida.

- De maneira nenhu... – Ele começou.

- Tava sim, como uma garotinha. – Uma voz disse, por trás do rapaz. – Agora, será que dava para vocês se apressarem? Não é como se eu estivesse muito satisfeita aqui embaixo.

Rony saiu da frente e então a garota pôde ver.

Havia uma pedra do tamanho de um homem adulto sobre a perna direita de Ginny, seu corpo parecia ter sido ferido em vários pontos e sua cabeça sangrava. Não era definitivamente uma das melhores posições para se estar.

- Acho melhor não perguntar se eu estou bem. – Ela falou, a voz meio irritada. – Deixe esse tipo de coisa idiota para o meu irmão.

Kate deu um sorriso rápido.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou ajudar. – A morena falou, ajoelhando-se ao lado da ruiva, retirando os cabelos da frente de seu rosto.

Gina assentiu. Uma expressão de dor passou por seu rosto quando ela tentou mover a cabeça para olhar para o irmão.

- Vá atrás do Harry. - Ela falou para o irmão. – Acho que ele se perdeu no meio do caminho.

Ele assentiu, correndo para o corredor.

Gina suspirou, repousado a cabeça novamente no chão frio. Estava doendo, doendo para burro, mas ela precisava ser forte.

- Você está indo bem, deve estar doendo muito. – Katherine falou, enquanto avaliava a situação de vários ângulos.

- Tente ser a irmã mais nova de seis rapazes, isso sim é difícil, isso aqui é fichinha. – Ela suspirou. – Você pode me ajudar mesmo?

Kate deixou-se fitar os olhos da garota. A dor ali dentro fez seu corpo tremer de raiva do irmão. Ela poderia ajudar, mas seria arriscado. Nunca fora uma boa curandeira, não sabia o que poderia acontecer com a perna da garota e nunca aprendeu uma magia de anestesia.

Isso significava que...

-...Vai doer, muito. Muito mesmo, não sei se você conseguiria aguentar.

Gina balançou a cabeça. A falta de sangue fez com que sua visão embaçasse.

- Não me importo. Faça.

Katherine assentiu. Com uma olhada para Hermione, que já roia a quinta ou sexta unha, ela disse:

- Eu aconselho a olhar para o outro lado, pode ser meio feio. – O seu rosto assumiu uma expressão de repugnância quando lembrou esmagamentos que havia visto no passado.

Hermione assentiu, entrando em um boxe que não havia sido destruído.

- Tape os ouvidos. – Ela falou um pouco mais alto, para Mione. – Eu não sei se ela vai aguentar não gritar.

Com um movimento de mão da garota, a pedra movimentou-se gentilmente, depois um pouco mais rápido e então, simplesmente pulou para o outro lado do banheiro.

O grito se expandiu por todo o aposento, poucos segundos depois de Katherine isolar o local com uma magia antisom. A agonia da garota fazia seu corpo se mover em ângulos estranhos e incompreensíveis. A perna direita sempre parada, morta.

Kate franziu o cenho. Havia pelo menos dezenove fraturas e outras inúmeras feridas.

- Faça... Parar! – Mione falou de dentro do boxe, lágrimas caindo de seus olhos como uma cachoeira e os ouvidos pressionados, mesmo assim, escutava a agonia da amiga claramente.

Katherine apressou-se a iniciar a magia, pondo as mãos alguns centímetros acima da perna da colega, sussurrando palavras ininteligíveis para os bruxos. Ela rezava no seu intimo para que tudo desse certo. Mais ainda, rezava por Peter, queria o apoio dele naquele momento, coisa que sabia que jamais receberia, fosse qual fosse a situação. Sobre o irmão, agora ela tinha uma certeza. Essa fora a gota. Ele iria pagar pelo que fizera àquela pobre garota. Ele iria aprender, de uma vez por todas, que não era onipotente.

Ele não poderia ser.

Mas ela sabia do contrário.

As feridas pareciam começar a desaparecer aos poucos, devagar, dolorosamente. Os gritos foram sumindo gradativamente, talvez pela dor, que ia embora, talvez pelo falta de oxigênio no corpo. Tudo cessou num instante, quando já não havia mais nada a ser curado. A luz que a mão da curadora projetava foi diminuindo quando já não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito.

Katherine arfava. Gastara muita energia. Seus braços doíam e uma dor de cabeça irritamente apitava próxima ao seu ouvido.

- Ginny! – A voz de Harry parecia um rufar de tambores ao ouvido da morena. – Ela está bem?

- Vai... Ficar. – Ela falou, fraca, levantando-se cambaleante.

Harry segurou os ombros da garota, que ameaçava cair.

- Kate, você... O que houve? – Ele segurou a mão da garota, que parecia arder. – Ela está com febre. – Ele disse, para todo mundo. – Vou levá-la para a ala hospitalar.

_Não, bobo, eu sou sempre assim mesmo._Ela teria dito.

Mas ela desmaiou alguns instantes depois, sem forças para se manter acordada.


	8. Fraqueza

Demétrius se sentou no topo da colina, de onde podia ver o castelo e parte de Hogsmeade.

_Três dias._O jovem pensou, pesaroso, sentindo a brisa fria acariciar seu rosto. _Tão perto... E tão longe. Logo nos reuniremos, meu irmão._

Toda manhã, desde que chegara ali, ele se sentava no mesmo lugar e olhava o castelo, seu peito gritando ante a proximidade com o gêmeo.

Entenda, existe algo que conecta os gêmeos draconianos, e, não importa o que seja, os tornam necessitados da presença um do outro. Estudiosos draconianos afirmam que as almas de gêmeos dragões são ligadas por um fio invisível que se estica quando estão longe. As consequências da distância entre irmãos gêmeos é a perda comum de controle sobre magias complexas ou a suposta falta de magia em certos momentos, embora não seja completamente comprovado.

Mas Demétrius e Peter eram diferentes. Quando Peter completou a maioridade para um dragão – entre 100 e 1500 anos, caso não percam as contas – ele tomou uma decisão séria. Decidiu que Demétrius apenas o atrasava e por muitas vezes reclamava da proximidade que o irmão precisava ter para que ele pudesse fazer uma magia complexa sem se concentrar um milhão de vezes mais do que o necessário. Na noite do seu aniversário, enquanto os convidados congratulavam os irmãos, Peter ergueu-se e proferiu as seguintes palavras.

...

_Uma batalha se aproxima. Estamos às vésperas de uma luta que será descrita em todos os livros, sejam os escritores bruxos ou dragões, embora, a história nos diga que apenas em livros draconianos as palavras são dignas de serem postas. _Taças se ergueram em sua homenagem e altos gritos ecoaram. _Mas é necessário que saibamos separar, através da sabedoria, os capazes dos incapazes._Ele descia lentamente as escadarias do palácio, suas asas negras abertas em sinal de grandiosidade e superioridade. As chamas das velas refletiam na armadura de General. _Passo noites acordado, escrevendo, estudando, tentando entender, como nossa raça ainda pode ostentar defeitos tão graves... Covardes, fracos, amantes de humanos._Aqui, ele parou e caçou os olhos azuis de sua irmã, mas ela não viera à festa e por um instante isso o deixou triste. Não por muito tempo, naturalmente. _Todos eles são elos vulneráveis na nossa corrente, os elos que, se quebrarem, abrirão caminho para que aqueles malditos bruxos se aproximem de nossas fraquezas. Isso é algo intolerável. Então cortemos, cortemos de vez essas cordas que nos ligam aos fracos, joguemos fora nossas vulnerabilidades, se necessário, destruamo-nas!_

Ele parou, nesse ponto, Demétrius levantou-se, sua mão no peito, uma dor incessante como o penetrar de uma espada.

_O que você pretende, Peter?_Ele gritou, ajoelhando-se, a dor se alastrando, _queimando_ seu corpo.

_Estou cortando fora minhas fraquezas._Peter ergueu a mão e uma fina corrente apareceu, completamente retesada, a ligação entre ele e seu irmão, unindo ambos os corações num só. _Eu não me arrependo._

A espada desceu com uma velocidade inimaginável, enquanto o grito de Demétrius escapava por entre seus dentes, seu corpo caindo desfalecido nos degraus de mármore, escorregando por toda a escadaria, as asas destruindo colunas que pareciam se impor no caminho.

A corrente quebrou, sumindo como se nunca tivesse existido, como se houvesse sido nada mais que um pequeno empecilho no caminho do rapaz.

Peter nunca iria admitir, mas a dor em seu peito ardia tão forte que por pouco ele não foi obrigado a cair de joelhos também. Mas não, ele seria forte, muito forte, mais forte que o fraco do seu irmão fora. Não importava quanta dor tivesse que causar, não importava quem fosse – Tivesse que causar a morte do irmão, causaria sem nenhuma piedade. – Ele simplesmente não deixaria a glória escapar por entre seus dedos.

Virou-se, olhando o corpo caído no assoalho, um corpo igual ao seu, um corpo com o mesmo rosto, mas com uma alma fraca, suja e inocente. Uma alma que ele não suportaria viver ao lado. Uma alma tão boa que lhe dava nojo.

Bondade nunca venceu uma guerra.

_VOCÊ é o elo fraco da corrente._Katherine gritou, sua voz vindo do alto da escadaria, seu vestido branco caindo por sobre os degraus enquanto ela delicadamente descia até o irmão caído. _Quantos inocentes você pretende matar nessa guerra inútil Peter? 1000, 2000...? Quer bater seu recorde, é isso?_

_Irmãzinha, pensei que não viria prestigiar minha festa, está tão divertida, você simplesmente perdeu o melhor dela!_O moreno disse, cínico. _Mas acho que agora iremos começar o ato dois, certo?_

_Peter, eu já tenho um pergaminho inteiro cheio de citações muito interessantes para dizer, mas a única que me vem na cabeça é: Vá à merda._

Demétrius apoiou-se na espada que desembainhara da cintura, segurando no cabo para se erguer, encontrando apoio nos ombros da irmã mais nova.

_Vocabulário baixo para uma princesa não acha?_Uma de suas sobrancelhas se ergueu, enquanto o sorriso se alargava.

_Ora, você já soube responder melhor, o que aconteceu, a guerra acabou com seus neurônios? Acho que eu deveria te emprestar uns livros de como deixar de ser um idiota._

_Guarde-os para si mesma, você fará uso melhor deles._

_Sim, jogando na sua maldita cabeça!_

_CALEM-SE!_Demétrius gritou, sua voz ribombando por toda a estrutura de mármore. _Parecem dois malditos bebês! Não crescem? O Peter se julga um elo forte da corrente, mas como pode ser forte se nem entre os seus consegue se manter em paz? É assim que pretende vencer uma guerra? Com arrogância e petulância? Apenas desgraça espera aqueles que subestimam seus adversários._

_Ora seu..._A espada subia acima da cabeça de Peter, pronta para uma investida letal.

Demétrius ergueu a mão, jogando Peter contra uma parede, surpreendentemente era mais fácil usar magias agora que não possuía a ligação que o enfraquecia quando Peter sugava toda a energia vital.

_EU DISSE CALE-SE!_Katherine arregalou os olhos. De onde vinha toda aquela força? Seu irmão nunca fora capaz de enfrentar o gêmeo, nem por um instante e agora... _Você diz que sou um elo fraco na corrente, mas não admite é que o elo que está fraco não sou eu, mas a ligação entre nós te tornava fraco, te deixava incapaz. Eu controlava a magia que você usava, tentava não deixar você fazer gastos desnecessários, para que pudesse continuar sua luta. Você não é invencível Peter, pensa que ninguém pode te parar, mas o que eu estava fazendo era te impedindo de se sentir um onipotente. Eu estava te protegendo._

_Não preciso de proteção...!_Peter se debatia, havia muito mais magia do que ele pensava prendendo-o contra a parede.

_Será? E quando você precisar de proteção contra você mesmo, quando você for seu único inimigo, quando você se confrontar de frente para um espelho e perceber que não consegue vencer? Quem estará lá para te proteger?Deixe-me responder: Ninguém. Você morrerá só, Peter. Nunca haverá ninguém lá para você, pois tudo que você toca, morre e tudo que você põe no coração, apodrece. Como você se sente, Peter, sabendo que a única forma de encontrar sua glória é não ter ninguém para reparti-la?_

Os passos do rapaz fizeram eco tal o silêncio e a tensão na sala, enquanto ele caminhava até a varanda e alçava vôo, sumindo por trás de uma nuvem escura que trovejou poucos segundos depois.

Não precisava mais estar perto do irmão e agora ele conseguia ver como isso era bom.

...

- Sonhando acordado? – Uma voz nova sussurrou ao lado do ouvido do rapaz sentado na relva macia, ativando um instinto que há muito parecia esquecido.

A mão correu rapidamente para o cabo da espada, desembainhando-a e atacando certeiramente a cabeça do agressor, teria sido uma vida a menos na Terra, não fosse a velocidade que o desconhecido retirou sua faca de caça do coldre e defendeu a estocada.

O som de metal contra metal sibilou, enquanto os dois travavam uma pequena batalha de reconhecimento, até que os olhos verdes se encontraram de verdade com os olhos negros e delinearam a cicatriz que atravessava seu rosto.

- Blake. – Demétrius falou, deixando a espada cair, fincando-se no chão. – Já faz algum tempo desde que te vi pela última vez.

O outro rapaz suspirou e massageou o braço. Se o entrave tivesse durado por um pouco mais de tempo ele não teria ficado muito bem, não com a lâmina tão perigosamente próxima ao seu pescoço.

- É já faz uns sete ou oito anos. – Ele falou, pondo os braços por trás da cabeça, desajeitando os cabelos curtos e pretos.

Demétrius sorriu, Blake era um dos poucos caçadores que apreciava a presença de dragões e provavelmente era o único com quem os dragões se davam bem. Mas não porque ele fosse mais simpático que os outros, isso também, mas havia o agravante que o rapaz era meio sangue.

Um meio dragão.

E, muito embora meio sangues fossem mal vistos na sociedade draconiana, ele era um dos poucos que se safava a esse preconceito.

- Meu irmão está lá, sabia? – Demétrius perguntou, apontando com o queixo para Hogwarts, enquanto voltava a se sentar na relva.

Blake deu de ombros, deitando-se ao lado do puro sangue.

- Eu soube.

Demétrius riu um riso contido e irônico.

- Você foi chamado para matá-lo, certo?

- Eu e todo o resto dos caçadores. – Ele deu de ombros novamente, como se aquilo não importasse. – Mas não aceitei, o conselho nunca paga o que promete.

- Ah, claro, eu esqueci! Você não trabalha para o Conselho. Você é um mercenário. – Um sorriso maldoso se estendeu pelo rosto do rapaz. – Você trabalha para quem pagar melhor.

Blake fez uma careta e mudou de posição.

- Mercenário é uma palavra muito forte, que tal você dizer...

- ...Vendido? Gigolô? Qualquer um encaixa. Eu soube que está trabalhando para um bruxo que quer meu irmão morto. Você se orgulha?

- Ei, é um trabalho honesto. Nunca em meus 1500 e alguma coisa anos eu matei um dragão que não merecesse morrer.

Demétrius olhou o rosto do rapaz, não fosse a cicatriz que cortava sua face verticalmente do lado esquerdo, ele não aparentaria ser muito mais velho que um garoto daqueles que estudava em Hogwarts.

- Tudo é uma questão de ponto de vista.

- Viu, eu disse.

Demétrius suspirou, era inútil discutir, Blake era uma _criança_.

- Sejamos honestos, se existe alguém que merece morrer naquele castelo, é o seu irmão. Eu não queria ter de matá-lo, eu preferia vê-lo morrer bem lentamente e queria poder apreciar cada gota que saísse do seu corpo como se fossem as gotas do Éter dos deuses. Ele precisa pagar pelo que fez com meu rosto. Mas, independente disso, eu posso sobreviver com ele, melhor, eu posso sobreviver junto dele. Especialmente se a Kate estiver por perto. – Seu sorriso se alargou. – Mas ele é minha nova missão, ou seja, ele morre, eu vivo e todos saímos felizes.

- Blake?

- Sim?

- Você não está fazendo isso por dinheiro, não é?

Blake fechou o rosto, assumindo uma expressão soturna e fria, que o envelhecia em muito.

- Demy, lá dentro existe a arma mais poderosa que um dragão pode querer, uma forma de exterminar tudo que pensa e anda sobre essa Terra. Se seu irmão adquirir tal poder... Eu não posso deixar. Não, eu estou fazendo isso porque é certo, por que é necessário, porque eu sei que se eu não fizer, ninguém mais chegara perto o bastante do coração dele para colocar uma espada lá.

Demétrius assentiu. Se havia alguém que poderia matar Peter, seria Blake.

Não... Nem ele seria capaz disso. Peter finalmente havia se tornado indestrutível.

- O que você fará se colocar as mãos no Maleficarum?

O meio sangue pensou um pouco e então disse:

- Nos termos de contrato não há nada sobre o Livro. Eu vou destruí-lo. É poder demais, Demy. _Ninguém_pode ter algo como aquilo nas mãos.

_Não, não pode, especialmente o Peter._O Dragão pensou.

- Então... Nossos caminhos se separam aqui, certo?

- Creio que sim. Temos escolhas a fazer. Se eu te conheço, a última coisa que tentará fazer é matar seu irmão e esse é exatamente meu motivo de estar aqui. O Maleficarum deve ser destruído, mas você precisa levá-lo para o seu pai. Nossos caminhos não podiam ser mais diferentes.

Blake sorriu, então, seu olhar se dirigindo para o castelo, enquanto imagens de um passado distante o consumiam.

- O destino age de forma estranha. – falou, por fim, sua voz baixa. - Estamos todos aqui novamente, não é? Foi bem aqui, não foi? A última batalha, a primeira vez que nós vimos Peter cair, a primeira vez que ele ganhou uma cicatriz... Para nunca mais esquecer. O destino nos uniu no lugar que marcou a vida de todos os envolvidos, para uma última batalha.

Ele então começou sua caminhada, descendo para o castelo.

- Nos encontraremos então, meu meio irmão, mais tarde, quando precisarmos segurar as espadas em campo. Só espero que, quando o momento chegue, estejamos lado a lado, e no lado certo.

Demétrius deu de ombros, enquanto a figura solitária sumia ao longe, esmaecendo em sua visão.

- Tudo uma questão de ponto de vista, meio irmão.

...

Peter tremeu quando seus pés tocaram no chão úmido.

O frio fazia sua respiração se tornar visível, numa nuvem escassa frente a sua visão.

Seus olhos, agora acostumados à escuridão, delineavam formas onduladas no chão, como uma enorme quantidade de cobras imóveis, umas por sobre a outra. Mas o cheiro de planta infernizava seu nariz, um cheiro que ele reconhecera assim que percebeu as raízes subindo pelas paredes.

- Visgo. – Ele sussurrou para si mesmo, momentos antes de um baque surdo chamar sua atenção. – Você poderia ter caído com mais delicadeza. – Ele virou-se para a garota que massageava o lado do corpo com o qual caíra. – Isso não foi um convite para que começasse a falar. – Ele falou rapidamente, ao ver a boca da garota abrir e se fechar, com um resmungo. – Visgo do Diabo é famoso por não suportar o calor, então, se quiser sobreviver e não tiver uma forma de fazer fogo, seria melhor aproximar-se de mim.

Monique engatinhou por um instante, antes de conseguir se levantar, a mão procurando no escuro onde o rapaz estava, mas parecia que toda vez que se aproximava o garoto não estava mais lá.

- Pare de andar. – Ela falou, irritada.

Então, ocorreu uma coisa que não esperava e algo que ele não estava preparado para que acontecesse.

A mão da garota encontrou a barra da camisa do rapaz, porém, ao tentar dar o próximo passo, o corpo dela desequilibrou por causa de uma raiz mal alinhada e caiu para frente, exatamente onde Peter se encontrava.

Peter, movido por instinto, virou-se rapidamente e agarrou o corpo da garota, mas, o que ele julgava ser uma coisa fácil de fazer, a surpresa tornou difícil, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e cair no chão, amortecido pela planta que se alastrava por baixo de seus pés.

A garota teve um pouco mais de sorte, sendo amortecida pelo corpo do rapaz, que agora, se encontrava a centímetros dela.

- Mas o que diabos...? – Peter resmungou, irritado, suas mãos segurando os ombros dela, prontas para empurrá-la.

- De... Desculpe-me. – Ela disse, desconcertada.

Peter estancou. Ele não soube explicar porque, mas estancou. Simplesmente não conseguiu fazer qualquer movimento, suas mãos seguravam a garota de uma maneira, não rude, mas também não muito delicada. Ele sentia a respiração de Monique tocar sua pele e aquilo não o irritava, estava ciente da proximidade de seus rostos e estava ciente de que seu coração estava louco, batendo como se não houvesse amanhã, como se a única coisa que importasse estivesse à sua frente.

Por um instante ele esqueceu o Maleficarum, ele esqueceu quem era, ele esqueceu onde estava. Seus dedos afrouxaram nos ombros e sua mão subiu pelo ombro da garota, segurando seu pescoço.

- Peter? – Monique sussurrou.

- O quê? – O rapaz falou, saindo do transe a que ela parecia induzi-lo. – Droga...! – Ele empurrou-a de lado, fazendo-a cair no meio das raízes.

O que ele estava pensando?

_Eu estou ficando insano, o Maleficarum está roubando minha sanidade._Ele gritou em sua cabeça. _Essa bruxa maldita... Como eu... Ah! Maldição!_

Ele levantou-se de um salto. Nada havia acontecido. Se conseguira enganar a si mesmo de uma cicatriz do passado, conseguiria enganar-se com essa também.

_Fraco!_ Ele gritou para si mesmo, novamente. _Controle-se. Você é mais forte que suas lembranças. Elas não irão afeta-lo enquanto você não quiser, lembra-se? Jogue de lado suas fraquezas. Esse é apenas um teste, e você está falhando._

Peter ouviu o som de um farfalhar movimentado às suas costas, retirando-lhe de seus pensamentos.

- O QUÊ? – Ele gritou, irritado, virando-se para se deparar com uma imagem que seria cômica, não fosse trágica. Não, Peter não achou nem um pouco trágica, na verdade.

Monique ainda estava caída no chão, seus braços presos às vinhas do Visgo que cresciam e se alastravam pelo corpo da garota, puxando-a para baixo. Uma vinha grossa estava se enrolando em seu pescoço agora, tornando a respiração um trabalho árduo.

- Só pode ser brincadeira. – Ele falou, suspirando. – É absurdo demais, para acreditar.

Com um pouco de esforço, ele bloqueou os pensamentos anteriores, tendo certeza de que não voltariam a atormenta-lo tão cedo, e, quando voltassem, saberia exatamente o que fazer com eles.

Lentamente se aproximou da garota, que aparecia cada vez menos por baixo das raízes escuras.

- Como você se sente? – Ele perguntou, displicente, sentando-se ao lado dela. – É ruim saber que vai morrer?

A garota não esboçou qualquer expressão, ou, se esboçou, o rapaz não fez qualquer menção a se importar, apenas prestando atenção em seus próprios pensamentos e em como eles pareciam sempre querer voltar para a situação constrangedora que passara.

- Bom, de qualquer maneira, não tenho tempo para gastar com você, e, como eu deixei claro, não tenho a menor intenção de ajudá-la. Adeus. – Ele levantou-se, dirigindo-se para um corredor de pedra em arco do outro lado da sala, parando, depois de uns três ou quatro passos.

O que ele estava fazendo? Ele era _melhor_ que isso. Não, Peter jamais deixara uma vida se esvair por outro meio que não fossem suas mãos, a não ser que fosse de seu extremo interesse e, venhamos e convenhamos, a garota era extremamente irritante, mas não merecia... Ou talvez...

- AHHHHH! Dane-se a minha consciência! – Ele gritou, desesperado, seus olhos se tornando um pouco mais vermelhos que o normal. – Eu estou me tornando tudo aquilo que jurei destruir!

Ele se virou. Ela ainda estava presa, só, indefesa, uma presa perfeita.

Era hora de dar um jeito nisso, era hora de cortar suas fraquezas, de passar de vez no teste.

- Talvez isso doa um pouco. – Ele disse, erguendo a mão, chamas verdes brotando entre seus dedos. – E fique quieta.

Com um flamejar estonteante, as chamas se propagaram consumindo não só as vinhas que se alastravam pelo corpo da garota, mas as que cresciam pelas paredes e as que se enroscavam no teto também.

Em suma, tudo ao seu redor queimava, banhado em chamas verdes, consumido pela raiva que crescia no peito do rapaz.

- Está acabado. – Ele disse, mais para si mesmo que para qualquer outra coisa.

As cinzas e o cheiro de planta queimada se misturam a algo que ele não conseguia distinguir, algo que não havia como definir. O Visgo estava morto, todas as raízes que restavam, mesmo que houvessem sobrevivido, haveriam de buscar um novo lugar para viver, não mais aquela caverna de formas grotescas, como agora ele bem poderia perceber.

A chuva de cinzas ainda duraria alguns segundos, segundos nos quais ele não poderia distinguir nada que estivesse muito além de seu nariz. Mas naquele momento, quando tentou olhar para frente, não precisava ver, podia ouvir que falhara no teste que ele mesmo se impusera.

O coração da garota _ainda_ batia. E batia apressado, assustado.

Ele tentara, de fato tentara, mas algo nele não deixou que fosse em frente. Algo preso em seu inconsciente, algo que pensava haver subjugado muitos anos antes, algo que, agora que sabia que estava vivo, atrapalharia tudo. Suas lembranças ainda viviam e com elas, vinha o seu passado.

- Eu falhei. – Ele constatou, dando as costas, aproximando-se do arco que o levaria ao próximo aposento. – Siga-me, se quiser. Infelizmente, é o único lugar em que uma parcela de mim, a parcela que deveria estar morta, ainda lhe deve proteção.

Pondo a mão na maçaneta, ele girou-a e adentrou o próximo quarto.

Monique levantou-se lentamente, constatando que estava inteira, sem sofrer um arranhão ou queimadura, embora seu cabelo fosse ficar uma desgraça depois da chuva de cinzas. De qualquer maneira, o importante é que a garota não ligava para o cabelo, ou a irritação nos olhos, ou como aquele lugar úmido era deprimente, pois ela sorria.

Não que houvesse boas razões, mas algo naquela cena, nas palavras do rapaz e no fato de que, contra todas as probabilidades, ela ainda estava viva, lhe divertiam.

Correndo com passinhos rápidos, ela atravessou a porta que o rapaz deixara aberta.

...

- Pássaros? – A garota falou, confusa, enquanto limpava o cabelo do excesso de cinzas que pareciam formar um chapéu negro.

Mais uma vez – e essa parecia à décima – Peter suspirou.

- Não, são chaves e eu não lembro ter autorizado o blábláblá.

Certo, aquilo estava se tornando meio irritante, mas depois da demonstração de amabilidade que o rapaz dera momentos antes, ela estava feliz demais para se deixar abater, na verdade, o esforço dele para não completar a tarefa naquele momento era muito, muito divertido.

Os pontinhos brilhantes e farfalhantes que voavam acima de suas cabeças se agitaram mais que o normal, fazendo rasantes e movimentos estranhos ao perceber a energia que emanava da mão que o rapaz erguia.

- Seres estúpidos. Dou-lhes um desconto por não terem cérebro. Mas ele acaba aí. – Uma rajada de vento forte assustou Monique, por um instante, até ela se dar conta que a fonte estava três passos à sua frente.

O vento agitou ainda mais os pássaros-chave que agora caiam, batendo contra as paredes. Diante da força do vento eles nada podiam.

- Encontrei você. – Peter falou direcionando a rajada de vendo para uma chave velha e rústica que fugia apressada. – Não tão rápido.

A ventania se tornou insuportável, fazendo com que todas as outras chaves, embora mais novas, caíssem primeiro.

A chave que Peter queria só desistiu quando suas asas arrebentaram ante a tentativa de fuga.

Ela caiu com um baque surdo, frente aos pés do rapaz.

- Fácil. – Ele pegou a chave, dirigindo-se à porta, pisoteando as outras chaves, por vezes destruindo algumas que ainda tentavam alçar voo.

Monique seguiu-o, com um olhar reprovador no rosto, enquanto ele atravessava a porta, indo parar em mais um cômodo.

Um tabuleiro de Xadrez gigante se erguia à sua frente, algumas peças já haviam sido movidas e algumas jaziam destruídas no chão, como se o jogo já houvesse sido jogado antes.

- Não há nada para ver aqui. – O rapaz disse, atravessando a enorme sala sem esperar, como se as estátuas enormes fossem algo indigno de sua atenção e não os incríveis trabalhos de escultura que eram.

_ Trabalho de amadores._Ele pensou, menosprezando os bruxos, mais uma vez.

A próxima sala era vazia, aparentemente.

Aparentemente apenas.

Havia uma mesa no centro da sala, com alguns frascos dos mais variados tamanhos e cores. Um pergaminho estava quase caindo da mesa quando Peter pegou-o e passou os olhos por ele, sentindo a velhice do objeto passar por entre seus dedos.

- Um enigma. – Ele sorriu. – Ao menos uma alma neste lugar imundo sabe que um verdadeiro desafio não se baseia nas capacidades corporais e sim na mente. Não há força que consiga quebrar a corrente da inteligência.

Ele passou mais uma vez os olhos pelo pergaminho, tendo a certeza de que entendera cada palavra minuciosamente bem.

Mais uma vez, suspirou. Já estava ficando cansado, parecia que sempre havia um motivo para um suspiro de desdém a cada passo.

- Nem tão inteligente. – Sussurrou.

Apoiando uma mão embaixo da pequena mesa, ele deu um empurrão, jogando-a contra a parede à sua direita, destruindo-a como se fosse um brinquedo de uma criança.

Os fracos se desfizeram contra os tijolos úmidos da saleta, jorrando seus conteúdos ao chão, tornando o cheiro do ar insuportável por um instante.

- Como se eu precisasse de alguma poção para atravessar o fogo! – Ele riu, divertido. – O fogo não _ousaria_ me machucar.

Andando em direção à próxima porta que estava encoberta com chamas negras, o rapaz chamou a garota, que parecia indecisa se seria a melhor ideia.

- Vamos, logo! – Ele passou do lado dela, segurando seu braço com um pouco de rudeza. – Você precisa estar em contato comigo, o fogo não lhe fará mal enquanto eu não quiser. – Ele parou a dois passos da porta e virou o rosto para ela. – Não me faça querer.

Com um puxão um pouco mais forte, eles atravessaram a porta, o fogo sendo apenas uma sensação um pouco incômoda nas roupas da garota.

Não havia mais salas então, não havia mais para onde correr, eles chegaram ao final das armadilhas e obstáculos, havia acabado. O que Peter queria deveria estar ali em algum lugar.

Mas não estava, em compensação, havia outra coisa no lugar, algo que Peter jamais imaginou ver novamente.

...

Um espelho.

Apenas um espelho estava intocado no centro da sala redonda. E por mais grandioso e altivo que parecesse, permanecia sendo apenas um espelho.

Mas não era assim que Peter pensava.

- Ojesed. – Ele sibilou, sua voz apenas um sussurro fino. – Mas... Há três anos... Esse espelho deveria ter sido destruído.

Por um instante, antes de Peter virar o rosto rapidamente, sua imagem refletida tremulou.

Circulando a sala, ele admirou o espelho de todos os ângulos, tendo o cuidado de não olhar seu reflexo.

Monique estava à porta, observando o rapaz e seu rosto que transitava entre a admiração e a suspeita.

- Homens morreram e mataram por esse espelho. – Ele passou a mão na lateral, sentindo a moldura talhada à mão escorregar pelos seus dedos. – Suas imagens refletidas mostravam não apenas seu próprio reflexo, mas os desejos mais profundos de sua alma.

Ele fechou os olhos, postando-se em frente ao objeto, seus dedos agora tocavam o vidro frio e fino, que cedia ante a pressão que o rapaz fazia.

- A insanidade à espreita, escondida em nossos próprios sonhos e anseios.

Seus olhos abriram lentamente, primeiramente fitando apenas a si próprio, na mesma sala em que se encontrava.

Mas, como ocorrera antes, a imagem tremulou, a superfície do espelho pareceu líquida, enquanto a sala na qual ele se encontrava se metamorfoseava, suas roupas estavam sendo trocadas por uma armadura negra, suas asas apareciam e em seus braços um livro marrom repousava.

- É meu. – Ele falou, enlouquecido pelo espelho, seus desejos falando mais alto que sua razão. De fato, o Maleficarum não estava ali, apenas uma ilusão projetada no reflexo, mas aquela pequena fantasia lhe saciava de uma maneira inebriante.

As asas do rapaz – aquelas que apareciam apenas no espelho – esticaram-se de excitação.

Reparando agora, ele podia ver que estava postado em frente ao palácio draconiano, onde seu pai costumava reinar, o lugar onde ele vivera toda a sua infância e juventude.

Ele estava queimando.

Tudo estava queimando, cada pedaço do espelho se consumia em chamas, o fogo corria por toda a cena, destruindo e ruindo a estrutura do palácio e queimando as árvores que abundavam ao redor.

Fogo. Mas não era qualquer fogo, aquele fogo, o fogo que o espelho representava, era a própria essência do Fogo, era tudo que ele representava. Dor, Fúria, Destruição, Ódio. Se havia algo que pudesse se alastrar e que crescia ao se consumir, ele estava representando. Toda a fúria que consumia os homens agora corria leve pela Terra.

Ele riu, feliz, consciente de que aquele era seu desejo mais profundo e, por mais destrutivo que fosse, estava próximo de ser conquistado.

_E você estará só quando isso acontecer._ A voz o consumiu. Ele não saberia dizer de onde veio, ou como o fez. Mas ela estava ali e dizia a verdade.

Agora ele pudera perceber, estava só. Não havia com quem compartilhar sua glória e reinado. Ele reinaria sobre o Caos, mas apenas sobre ele.

- NÃO! – Gritou, erguendo a mão, jogando o próprio punho contra o vidro, que rachou lentamente, fazendo o reflexo mágico sucumbir e ser consumido por si mesmo. – Não é assim que vai ser.

_Não pode ser assim. Não é assim que eu quero._

Ele virou-se, ouvindo o som da rachadura se prolongando, do vidro rachando, dos pedaços da moldura se desfazendo e esfarelando, caindo ao chão em ruínas.

Irritado, seus passos pesados ecoando na sala, ele voltou à porta, parando ao lado da garota que ainda observava, meio temerária do que pudesse ter acontecido ali.

- Vamos embora. – Ele disse, seu olhar frio e indiferente. – Eu fiz minha jornada até aqui atrás de algo que não encontrei. Ainda há caminhos a se percorrer, eu sei que irei encontrar o que quero e quando o fizer, haverá Fogo.

Dando dois passos em direção à sala anterior ele parou.

- Acho que você já pode falar. - e então continuou, sem esperar a garota.


	9. Tempo e Espaço

Seus olhos abriram. As duas pequenas fendas miraram o teto do quarto.

_Duas semanas._

Parecia um pesadelo.

Agora já não importava a presença dos bruxos ao seu redor, ele se acostumara ao fedor, – embora ainda não fosse feliz enquanto não torturasse cada um deles. – o que importava era que agora sentia a proximidade do irmão. Lá fora em algum lugar, ele estava esperando o momento certo.

Não tardaria até que os Três cansassem e viessem atrás dele.

Seria uma chacina.

Sentando-se na borda da cama, o rapaz esfregou o rosto, lavando de si todo o pouco de sono que ainda lhe restava. Em algum lugar no horizonte, os primeiros raios de sol fustigavam a janela do quarto, a luz, ao atravessar o vitral molhado pelas gotas de carvalho, desenhava uma pintura melancólica na parede.

Movimento na cama ao lado fez Peter recuperar a total consciência, levantando-se lentamente, os olhos se acostumando rapidamente ao quarto ainda escuro.

Seu peito nu mal sentia o frio que o início da manhã trazia para o quarto. Com um movimento rápido do braço, ele pegou a camisa que estava jogada de um lado, desamassando-a com uma magia rápida, para então sair do aposento com passos silenciosos.

O fogo crepitava, quase morto, na lareira da Sala Comunal da Sonserina.

_Acenda._

O fogo cresceu ante à sugestão mental do rapaz, enchendo o hall com sombras bruxuleantes.

- Bem melhor. – ele sorriu, admirando a chama crescer e lamber as laterais da armação de pedra que o abrigava.

O hall escuro se iluminava lentamente enquanto as chamas cresciam, parando a poucos centímetros do rapaz, que estendia a mão, para tocar as labaredas alaranjadas.

_Hora de ir._

Ele disse a si mesmo, virando-se e caminhando em direção à porta do hall, ganhando as masmorras e os fantasmas que por ali perambulavam como companhia.

_Lembranças._

Ele disse a si mesmo.

Fazia quantos anos? Vinte? Trinta? Ele havia perdido a conta depois de tanta viagem para fugir dos Caçadores.

As paredes frias pareciam as mesmas, não tendo envelhecido nem um mísero ano. O castelo se mantinha tão imponente e poderoso quanto no dia que fora erguido.

Nem mesmo os fantasmas que caminhavam pelos corredores eram tão velhos a ponto de saber à fundo a história de Hogwarts, sua verdadeira razão de ter sido erguido.

O castelo era um espólio de guerra.

O terreno onde a escola fora construída foi o último campo de batalha da guerra draco-bruxa. Fora ali que Peter tinha encontrado a derrota pela primeira vez. O castelo era um prêmio, uma prova magicamente viva que os bruxos haviam vencido a guerra.

Nele que seria ensinado o legado dos Quatro Generais.

Griffindor, o maior espadachim que o mundo bruxo já vira.

Slytherin, o senhor das poções e venenos.

Ravenclaw e suas flechas que nunca erravam o alvo.

Hufflepuff, a maior barreira que um dragão já foi forçado a enfrentar.

Quatro bruxos. Apenas quatro bruxos haviam penetrado a estratégia de Peter. Fora o bastante para derrotar todo um exército.

_Malditos sejam_.

Peter parou no meio do corredor da masmorra. Um fantasma solitário parecia vagar um pouco à frente.

- Você. – Peter fechou os olhos, a presença estava lhe seguindo desde o salão comunal. – Pare de me seguir.

Um movimento nas sombras bruxuleantes fez com que a luz das tochas fosse jogada sobre um corpo pálido e magro.

- Você precisa desfazer o que fez comigo. – Com o braço apoiado na parede, Draco Malfoy parecia fraco, quase morto. – Por favor, eu lhe peço.

Peter riu.

- _Por favor_? Você se rebaixa à tanto? Não tem orgulho de ser o inseto miserável que é? – Ele maneou a mão, como se espantasse uma mosca. – É claro que não.

Draco aproximou-se do rapaz, escorando-se na parede para poder chegar perto o bastante. Suas pernas fracas o sustentaram por apenas um passo, antes de deixá-lo na mão. O louro caiu de joelhos.

- Eu imploro.

Peter pôs a mão no bolso, retirando de lá a pequena bola de gude transparente.

- É isso que você está procurando, Malfoy. Veja bem, olhe bem para esta pequena esfera. Você só será capaz de vê-la a essa distância. Posso te dar uma ajuda ao menos. Você morrerá em menos de um mês, irá definhar, sentir dores em partes do corpo que jurou nunca existir, emagrecerá mesmo que se alimente bem e, cada vez que eu tocar nessa pequena bola, você vai saber que estou olhando-o e rindo, pois você não pode fazer _nada_ e não há ninguém que possa fazer nada por você. Nem seu pai ou aquele outro verme para o qual ele trabalha.

Draco arregalou os olhos, o ar fugindo de seus pulmões sem deixar nenhum vestígio.

- Ah! Eu me esqueci de dizer. Com isso em mãos, posso ver cada fato que já foi presenciado por você, cada pensamento, posso, inclusive, fazer mal à alguém que você já tenha pensado sobre. Eu controlo você, Malfoy.

Abrindo a boca lentamente, o rapaz soluçou uma resposta incoerente, levando a mão ao peito, uma dor lacerante cortando-lhe o coração.

- Mas não se preocupe. Nós podemos fazer um acordo.

Aproximando-se do rapaz, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele, deixando o calor de seu corpo invadir e reconfortar o louro, como uma falsa prova da capacidade de misericórdia que o moreno não possuía.

- Eu deixarei você bem o bastante para trabalhar para mim, em troca da sua vida, que tal? – A mão de Peter pousou no ombro do outro, fazendo ar invadir seu peito e a pouca cor voltar ao seu rosto. – Tudo que você tem de fazer, é me mostrar esse tal de Voldemort, esse homem que dizem ser o bruxo negro mais poderoso que existe.

Peter levantou-se, deixando o rapaz respirar livremente no chão, feliz por poder inalar ar novamente, uma lágrima descendo por seu nariz.

- Bom, então estamos de acordo. – Voltando a andar, o moreno afastou-se do louro.- Seria interessante que começasse sua investigação logo, eu não tolero atrasos e o preço que você vai pagar é um tanto alto.

Enquanto o arfar de Draco se distanciava, Peter tinha um novo pensamento. Ele já havia encontrado uma maneira de pesquisar o homem que vinha aparecendo em seus sonhos, imagens que sua ligação com Demétrius trazia incoerentemente durante a noite.

Agora ele precisava de ajuda, fazia duas semanas que sua pesquisa pelo Maleficarum estava parada, sem nenhuma nova pista. Era hora de cobrar um pouco de Katherine. Afinal, era a cabeça _dele_ que estava no páreo. E, se ela não quisesse que os Três invadissem o castelo atrás dele, precisaria trabalhar também.

Balançando a cabeça, dirigiu-se para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, onde sua irmã estaria o esperando.

Ou não.

...

Hermione levantou-se da cama, mal conseguira dormir, seus pensamentos estavam longe demais para acompanhar o bom sono.

_Se eu ao menos tivesse tentado dormir._Ela falou para si mesma.

Seus pés tocaram o chão frio, fazendo seus pelos eriçarem. Num instinto abraçou-se, tentando esquentar o corpo por baixo da camisola fina.

_Têm algo errado aqui._ Disse para si mesma, num tom tão baixo que nem mesmo ela podia se ouvir.

Fazia duas semanas que ela vinha observando Katherine e aquele irmão maluco dela. – o cara era um animal, na humilde opinião da Gina – Eles simplesmente não se encaixavam. Parecia uma pintura surrealista imaginar aqueles dois vivendo a vida que a garota dizia viverem. Havia algo a mais, desde o dia no trem, quando o rapaz _despedaçou_ o Malfoy por dentro, ela sabia que havia algo de muito fora do comum.

E parecia que Peter não tinha a menor intenção de desmenti-la, ele estava sempre onde a confusão estava. Quer dizer, a confusão se formava sempre ao redor do rapaz.

Ele fora chamado umas duzentas vezes na sala de Dumbledore, que estava cuidando do garoto-problema pessoalmente. Mas não parecia estar tendo muito sucesso.

Falando a verdade ela não o havia visto fazia alguns dias, ele parecia escondido ou algo do tipo, enfurnado na biblioteca ou nas masmorras.

_O que ele esta escondendo?_ Balançou a cabeça enquanto se dirigia ao armário para retirar uma blusa e uma calça. _O que há de errado com os dois?_

Seria muito egoísmo querer saber disso acima de qualquer coisa? No momento, ela mal parecia satisfeita em apenas estudar... Sua mente voava para o assunto.

- Não consegue dormir? – Mione deu um pequeno pulo de susto antes de se virar e ver a irmã de Rony já pronta para descer bem às suas costas. – Opa.

Recompondo-se, a garota falou.

- Nunca mais faça isso. – Suspirou e pôs a camisa que segurava avidamente em sua mão direita. - Mas não... Não consigo dormir faz algum tempo.

Seus olhos reviraram, cansados, antes de pousar novamente no rosto de Ginny, o quarto ainda escuro pelo horário.

A ruiva acompanhou a garota no suspiro, voltando para a cama dela, jogando-se de maneira desajeita.

- Você deveria ficar se preocupando menos com coisas que não são da sua conta, Mione.

A outra fez uma cara de ofendida ao ser chamada de intrometida de maneira tão _sutil_.

- Você... Está apenas parcialmente certa. De fato eu deveria estar cuidando mais da minha vida, mas... Não sei. Você lembra como a gente se sentiu no trem, não é? Como se fôssemos tomados pelo desespero, e penetrássemos no âmago das nossas próprias escuridões?

A outra fez careta ante a dramaticidade, mas ainda assim, não pôde deixar de concordar. A amiga estava certa, seja lá o que aquele casca-grossa tivesse feito naquele momento, havia entrado diretamente em sua alma e possivelmente retirado uma parte dela.

- Mas isso ainda não é motivo para você ficar bisbilhotando os outros. Seja lá o que for, a Kate vai dizer, quando estiver pronta.

_Kate_. Hermione havia esquecido que a garota fizera uma amizade muito estreita com a morena desde aquele pequeno incidente envolvendo uma perna em frangalhos.

- Eu entendo o que você quer dizer, mas nem tenho muitos problemas com a Katherine. É o outro Draconiam que está consumindo meus pensamentos recentemente. Ele tem umas atitudes tão...

- Grosseiras, idiotas, babacas, completamente desnecessárias? Escolha qualquer uma, todas completam a sua frase.

Não, definitivamente não era isso que Hermione queria dizer, ela pensava em algo muito diferente que talvez nem se encaixasse de fato no contexto, mas era uma suspeita que vinha consumindo-a desde que se permitiu refletir sobre o assunto.

_Não-humanas._

O rapaz parecia vir de outro planeta, ou ser de outra espécie, sei lá, tipo um ogro mais bem desenvolvido. A maneira de agir, o jeito como ele falava dos que deveriam ser da mesma espécie.

Não batia, simplesmente não batia. Nem mesmo Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado parecia odiar tanto os mestiços.

- Gina, se eu te pedir para me ajudar, pode ser?

A ruiva olhou com um jeito desconfiado.

- Acho que sim...

Hermione amarrou os cabelos atrás do pescoço, prendendo-os com um lápis.

- Na verdade, eu só queria que você me apoiasse um pouco, não é necessariamente uma ajuda, eu meio que queria alguém para ouvir minhas teorias sem dizer que eu estou pirando.

A ruiva sorriu. É claro que ajudaria a garota dessa forma, afinal, como poderia se considerar uma amiga sem isso?

- Topei. Mas, assim, não é meio estranho a gente falar sobre isso aqui, sabendo que a cama da Kate_é ali do lado_?

Hermione virou-se para cama da morena, dando graças a Merlim por haver aquela cortina à prova de som entre elas.

- Você não acha a magia magnífica? – Falou, rindo para a ruiva.

As duas riram em conjunto, Hermione se jogando na cama de Gina, puxando a garota para um abraço confidente.

- Vem, vamos descer antes que a gente acorde alguém. – As duas disseram em uníssono, rindo um pouco depois, descendo de braços dados a escada do dormitório feminino.

Katherine, naturalmente, abriu os olhos instantes depois de elas fecharem a porta, havia um único pensamento em sua mente.

_Isso vai gerar alguns problemas._

Logo, esse foi substituído por este:

_Eu vou quebrar a cara do Peter._

_..._

Peter parou à frente do quadro onde uma mulher gorda e feia estava deitada sobre um leito curto e muito mal construído.

Absurdo chamar aquilo de arte, mas quem se importa?

- Eu quero passar. – Foi a frase que saiu de seus lábios, parecendo não fazer qualquer efeito no sono da bruxa. – EU DISSE QUE EU QUERO PASSAR!

A mulher agitou-se, ainda muito entretida no sonho que estava tendo.

Passando uma mão no rosto, Peter decidiu que estava começando a se irritar.

Seria hora de uma medida um pouco mais desnecessária.

- Mova-se. – Ele disse, baixinho, para que o vento se movesse pelas frestas do quadro. Não durou muito tempo até que a pintura estivesse rolando para o lado, abrindo passagem para que ele entrasse. – Uso desnecessário de magia.

Com passos decididos entrou no Salão Comunal lentamente jogando a camisa, que ainda estava em seus ombros, sobre um sofá próximo e deitando-se no outro, que fica em frente à lareira.

Agora seria só esperar. Katherine ainda estava no dormitório, ele podia sentir, mas não estava apto a entrar num quarto cheio de garotas sonolentas e de camisola. Apenas a ideia fazia-lhe envergonhar-se. Seria mais fácil esperar.

- Você não deveria estar _usando_ aquela camisa, _Peter_?

Os olhos do moreno reviraram. Ele teria um maldito dia de paz naquele hospício, ou isso era pedir demais?

- Não era você que eu estava esperando, se não se importa em sumir da minha frente. – Ele suspirou, aceitando que havia perdido aquela boa calmaria que esperava ter. – Me lembre de novo, quando nós começamos a nos falar?

Gina, que descia junto com a amiga, decidiu se fazer presente.

- Bem, deixe-me ver... Ah! Sim, claro! Desde que ficamos amigas da sua irmã.

Peter revirou os olhos. _Belo argumento_.

- Espero que você entenda que isso não me impede de acabar com a raça de vocês, certo?

Gina sentou-se no sofá, aos pés do rapaz, displicente ante à ameaça, segundo ela infundada, que ele parecia tão feliz em fazer.

- Ah, você adoraria, não é? – A ruiva debochou, alongando-se, dando um tapinha na perna dele.

Hermione, em pé, num canto, sentiu um vento frio varrer a sala e, por mais casacos que ela estivesse usando, sabia que o vento teria o mesmo efeito, pois ela podia sentir a magia que praticamente açoitava sua pele e que vinha direto da brisa.

Num movimento muito rápido para um humano, Peter jogou-se contra a garota, seus dedos puxando o rosto dela contra o seu, unindo testa com testa com uma força inigualável, fazendo a pele da menina arder.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu adoraria. Seria um prazer fazer você e todos os seus amiguinhos virarem cadáveres putrefatos.

Gina tentava empurrar o corpo do rapaz, mas parecia lutar contra pedra, seu peito bem definido era muito rígido, embora quente e reconfortante, o que era definitivamente estranho para a situação que exalava perigo.

- Me... Largue.

Deixando o esforço da garota trabalhar a seu favor, Peter soltou o pescoço da ruiva sem usar a força, fazendo com que ela batesse fortemente contra o sofá fofo.

Mione estava paralisada á alguns metros de distância, sentindo-se estúpida por ter ficado apenas olhando aquele animal machucar sua amiga. Ela sabia que não podia fazer muita coisa contra aquilo, talvez gritar, mas isso só atrairia mais problemas para quem estivesse vindo acudi-la.

Mas, embora ela estivesse sentindo-se péssima por não fazer nada, um interesse ainda maior crescia em seu peito, uma informação sobre o rapaz que só pôde ser percebida depois que ele levanto-se para atacar sua amiga, deixando as costas à mostra.

Havia uma marca ali, uma informação, algo em que ela pudesse trabalhar encima para desvendar alguns dos mistérios que corriam à volta daquele rapaz.

Peter levantou-se, deixando uma atordoada Gina para trás, deitada no sofá de maneira abobalhada. Seu pescoço ardia e ela podia sentir os vestígios onde o dedo dele pressionara pulsarem um pouco antes de anestesiar.

- Bom, - Peter falou para as garotas chocadas, enquanto pegava sua camisa e ia em direção à porta do salão comunal, afinal já gastara tempo demais da paz que ele pretendia ter pelo dia inteiro... Como se isso fosse possível. – Avisem à minha irmã que eu preciso falar com ela urgentemente, e você, ruivinha, seria interessante parar de andar fora da linha se quiser preservar a sua pele nesse corpo. Acredite, eu encontraria boas utilidades para ela.

Ele deu mais um passo, enquanto punha a camisa, voltando para os corredores de Hogwarts que começavam a ficar mais movimentados com o início do dia.

Gina, ainda em estado de choque, engoliu em seco enquanto pensava que sua primeira tentativa de confrontar o Draconiam havia sido uma droga.

...

Katherine lia lentamente um livro sobre o castelo de Hogwarts enquanto esperava o início da aula.

Não parecia uma das aulas mais populares, afinal, mesmo faltando cinco minutos para a chegada do professor, nenhum aluno que não ela havia se mostrado presente. Era ainda mais estranho, tendo noção que seria a primeira lição daquela matéria naquele ano.

Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Pelo que fora dito sobre o cargo de professor dessa matéria, tudo levava a crer que estivesse amaldiçoado. Fazia cinco anos que os professores vinham sendo trocados por diversos motivos. Fraude, transformações em lobisomem e tentativas de assassinato eram as acusações recorrentes. Alguns conspiradores mais polêmicos pareciam determinados a dizer que uma morte fora consumada no último ano, embora nenhum jornal ou revista bruxa estivesse falando nada sobre isso.

Ok, agora faltavam três minutos. Ela estava começando a ficar definitivamente meio preocupada com a possibilidade de estar na sala errada.

Digamos que o que aconteceu a seguir, foi tão lindamente inesperado que nem com todo o senso de perigo do mundo ela pôde prever o que estava por vir. Basta dizer que tudo começou com um grande POF!

- Ei, que ideia é essa de se jogar encima de mim! – Ela disse, rindo, com uma falsa raiva estampada na cara. – Você pensou que eu poderia ter MORRIDO do coração?

- Nah, não tão fácil assim, Kate. – Monique riu junto com a mais nova grande amiga.

Haviam sido duas semanas muito engraçadas, depois do dia do alçapão ela se aproximara muito de Katherine, de uma maneira inimaginavelmente rápida e sincera.

Amizade turbo.

- Não, provavelmente não mesmo. – Kate disse, abraçando a amiga. – Mas, me responde uma coisa, as pessoas não vêm para a aula não? É tão ruim assim? Se for pior que a aula do professor de História da Magia eu juro que me mato.

Monique deu de ombros. Na verdade nem mesmo ela havia tido sequer uma aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, afinal, nunca estivera em uma escola bruxa antes, havia sido ensinada numa escola trouxa desde criança, aprendendo magia com seu pai, em casa.

- Bom, seria interessante as pessoas começarem a aparecer, falta menos de um minuto para o começo da aula. – Katherine comentou, olhando um relógio mágico que ela havia desenhado em seu caderno, que remanescia aberto à sua frente.

- Katherine. – Uma voz atrás dela fez seus olhos revirarem.

- Oi, Peter. Bom dia. – ela disse, displicente, quando o rapaz sentou ao lado dela. – Quantas almas você já arrecadou até o momento?

- Bom dia, Peter. – Monique sorriu para o rapaz, simpática.

Peter olhou para a garota com um olhar desencorajador. _Morra_, ela conseguiu ler nas entrelinhas, mas nada disso abalou o seu sorriso que, diferente de em qualquer outra pessoa, era sincero.

- Quanto às almas... Acho que isso você deveria perguntar à sua amiga ruivinha, que tal?

Katherine fechou o livro com uma força desnecessária, olhando o rapaz com ódio no rosto.

- O que diabos você fez, seu bastardo?

Peter deu de ombros.

- A coloquei em seu devido lugar.

- Olhe aqui seu animal, se você tiver machuca...

Mas ela não teve tempo de continuar, um rompante de falatório invadiu a sala, tornando qualquer tipo de comunicação sutil impossível.

_Não se preocupe, você vai vê-la assim que terminar as aulas._Peter assegurou através da mente da irmã.

_Se ela não estiver inteira, eu juro, juro que cumpro todas as promessas que eu te fiz, uma por vez, começando com a pior._

Katherine expôs uma imagem não muito agradável de uma parte do corpo de Peter à qual ele prezava muito sendo espatifada por um martelo gigante.

_Bons sonhos._

Sua atenção voltou-se para Harry que agora chegava junto à Rony e Hermione.

- Bom dia! – Os três disseram, depois foram completamente ofuscados pela visão do terror sentado ao lado de Katherine.

Monique estava sentada à esquerda da garota e Peter à sua direita, ocupando toda uma fileira, de modo que se os outros três quisessem sentar ao lado das amigas seria necessário sentar obrigatoriamente perto do cão dos Infernos.

- E agora?- Rony perguntou, baixinho, perto do ouvido de Harry e Mione. – _Aquilo _está sentado perto dela e não tem espaço pra gente correr para longe.

Hermione tremeu um pouco ao virar para Peter e perceber que ele retribuíra o olhar com o canto do olho. A imagem da cena que ocorrera pela manhã ainda estava muito fresca e pulsante em sua cabeça.

- Você está com medo de que, Ron? Que ele sugue sua alma com canudinho? – Harry perguntou, com um meio sorriso.

- Eu pensava em algo um pouco mais drástico, talvez com um serrote ou um pé-de-cabra.

Peter virou a cabeça para o ruivo, que por um instante andou para o lado, de forma que dois terços de seu corpo estivessem atrás do amigo.

- Eu posso ouvir. – ele disse, simplesmente, os braços cruzados e a cabeça voltando-se para a aula.

- Que maldito ouvido é esse? Ele precisa de um médico!

- Ele ainda pode te ouvir, Rony. – Harry falou com um tom de voz cantante. – Bom dia, Nique.

O rapaz deu um pequeno beijo no topo da cabeça da garota, enquanto sentava-se em frente à Kate, Hermione em frente a Monique e Rony parado em pé, no único lugar que restava.

- Bom dia, Harry, Mione, Ron. – Ela falou, pouco depois chamou a atenção de Harry ao cutucar seu ombro. – Algum de vocês sabe da Gina?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Quando eu e o Rony acordamos, ela já tinha saído.

Hermione estava parada, estática ao ouvir a pergunta da garota, sua mente repetia e repetia a cena, ela conseguia lembrar o som da carne da garota ao queimar, das marcas que haviam ficado em seu pescoço, das lágrimas enquanto ela colocava o cachecol para esconder as queimaduras.

- Mione? Você a viu hoje?

Hermione saiu de seu transe por um instante.

- Sim, vi sim, ela está... Legal, tá tudo bem.

Seria muito errado dizer que foi no mínimo convincente. A mentira havia ficado mais que óbvia.

- Harry, que tal a gente trocar de lugar? – Rony falou, fazendo o assunto sumir por um instante.

- Ron, dá pra você sentar? A aula vai começar! – Harry falou, abrindo o livro da matéria.

- Mas...!

- Eu troco! – Monique falou, já se levantando ao perceber que a porta da sala do professor estava se abrindo.

Num movimento rápido os dois trocaram de lugar, Rony muito aliviado e Monique não mais incomodada que antes. O que significa nem um pouco incomodada, mas isso não seria novidade.

De qualquer maneira, o novo professor agora os olhava do alto de uma pequena escada que levava direto ao quarto onde dormiam os professores daquela matéria.

Não era possível ver seu rosto, estava encoberto por um capuz que fazia parte do sobretudo e impossibilitava de ver o resto de seu corpo. A única parte que parecia parcialmente à mostra era sua mão esquerda, mas ainda assim, mal se via a pele, pois sobre ela havia uma luva de placas de metal, como uma armadura e cada ponta dos dedos formavam uma pequena garra.

- Bom dia. – Ele disse, ao que ninguém respondeu. – Desculpem-me pela demora, eu tentei explicar a Dumbledore que seria interessante mandar um estagiário ocupar meu lugar no tempo em que eu não pudesse dar aula, mas parece que algumas pessoas acham que ser professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas nesse colégio não dá muito, como eu poderia dizer... _futuro._

Sua voz era esganiçada, rouca, como um corvo ao falar e seu tom era de deboche e displicência, como se não acreditasse nem um pouco no que estava falando ou ao menos não desse a menor importância.

- Eu, entretanto, penso que futuro não é uma coisa que existe a não ser que se tente viver, ao menos, não foi à toa que me senti verdadeiramente tentado a aceitar o cargo, afinal, não havia mais nada que eu já não houvesse feito e, sem dúvida, nada é mais perigoso e emocionante do que dar aulas para mentes jovens e influenciáveis.

A maior parte da sala parecia entretida em qualquer outra coisa que estivesse ao alcance de seus olhos. Não, sinto muito, havia duas pessoas que estavam prestando _muita_atenção ao homem, em si, não dando importância as baboseiras que saiam de sua boca.

- Você pode ao menos dizer seu nome? – Peter falou, seus braços indo em direção à nuca.

O vulto que o professor era se virou rapidamente para o rapaz, fazendo o sobretudo esvoaçar e deixar transparecer as botas de caça que o homem usava.

- Sim, por que não, meu caro? – Ele falou e não era preciso ver seu rosto para saber que sorria. Peter, incrivelmente, já havia aberto seu riso de deboche, revendo o que viria a seguir – Meu nome é Draconis, professor Draconis Delarious, da Ordem dos Caçadores.

Uma grande interrogação pairou na cabeça de mais da metade dos alunos, fazendo uma onda de cochichos varrer a sala.

_Peter, não comece, PELO AMOR DO FOGO SAGRADO_ Katherine apelou, pedindo um pouco de compreensão ao irmão.

_Começar? Eu já estava no meio quando você entrou no jogo!_

- Mione? – Harry perguntou, a menina se virando para ele. – Você tem algum tipo de informação sobre o cara?

Hermione pensou um pouco.

- Eu acho que li uma coisa ou duas sobre essa Ordem. Eles são o que há de mais baixo no mundo bruxo. Trabalhavam como mercenários do governo, matando tudo e qualquer coisa que fosse pedido, eles tinham direito à imunidade diplomática, mas depois se dividiram e viraram um grupo completamente não regulamentado. Hoje em dia eles fazem o que for pedido pelo melhor preço, independente da missão. Draconis ficou famoso, mas foi por outro motivo que não a Ordem. Ele era comensal e se voltou contra Você-Sabe-Quem pouco depois do seu declínio.

- Eu acho que Dumbledore tem um péssimo gosto para professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – Rony falou, limpando a orelha.

- Não esqueça Lupin, ainda queria ele como professor. – Harry falou, seus olhos tentando ver por trás do capuz que escondia o rosto do docente.

- Só você? – Hermione comentou, nostálgica.

- Seria desleixo meu, eu creio, deixar de responder às perguntas que vocês estão humildemente fazendo _entre vocês_. – Draconis falou, sibilante. – Algo a dizer?

A sala ficou quieta novamente, até que uma mão se ergueu no meio do silêncio.

- Diga.

Monique falou então, deixando de lado o sorriso que ela sabia que Peter mantinha às suas costas.

- O tema da aula, qual seria?

Draconis ergueu suas mãos, ambas com as luvas de guerra, para poder abaixar o capuz, revelando um rosto marcado por queimaduras e cortes que escondiam qualquer humanidade que houvesse por trás daqueles olhos azul-gelo.

O cabelo longo e louro lhe dava um ar jovial, embora ele tivesse cerca de cinquenta anos.

- Eu decidi começar o assunto com um tema mais moderno e jovem, para ver se consigo a atenção de vocês. – aqui ele olhou diretamente para Peter. – E ainda assim, um tema atual e polêmico, tendo em vista que vocês o presenciaram no ano passado. Falaremos de... Dragões!

Monique abriu um sorriso irônico, que conseguia dizer ao mesmo tempo _Jura?_E _Ninguém merece,_revirando os olhos.

Bem, Peter riu... MUITO.

- Cala a boca ou você vai engolir meu caderno e eu nem vou me dar ao trabalho de tirar a espiral, seu babaca.

Peter controlou-se, depois do que pareceram vinte minutos de riso estrondoso, ao qual Draconis apenas sorriu, imparcial.

- Seria interessante que começássemos a aula então, não acha? Eu gostaria que o Sr. Potter e a Srta. McFusty ajudassem, afinal, são conhecedores de dragões, certo? O Sr. Potter por ter conhecido de perto um dragão ano passado e a Srta. McFusty por ser parte de um dos maiores clãs de criadores de dragões, por falar nisso, como vai seu tio Albert, lá nas ilhas Hébridas, soube que ele assumiu o lugar enquanto seu pai está por aqui, certo?

- Sim, o tio Albert assumiu o lugar da Administração enquanto meu pai estiver lecionando aqui e ele está muito bem, até onde sei, obrigada.

O professor assentiu, usando a varinha para escrever no quadro algo em que ninguém estava prestando realmente atenção. A figura em si era bem mais curiosa que a aula.

- Dragões, como bem se sabe, são criaturas indomáveis, por isso são consideradas de nível cinco na escala de perigo e, bem, digamos que o maior nível seja quatro.

Alguns alunos deram pequenos risos contidos, para a alegria de Delarious. Peter pretendia debochar algo, mas a garota ao seu lado parecia muito feliz em expor imagens, em sua mente, de sua genitália estragada.

Depois de cerca de dez minutos a aula começou a ficar de fato interessante, quando o professor começou a definhar os usos do sangue e dragão ou curiosidades como a maneira de acasalamento – ao qual Katherine parecia seriamente envergonhada e Peter tinha uma pose, como posso dizer, de machão? – e que a grossura da casca de um ovo de dragão é tanta que sobrevive à uma queda de cerca de duzentos metros.

- Dragões são, também, imunes a magia, de modo que feitiços de nada servem contra eles, o máximo que algum de nós conseguiríamos com uma varinha seria fazê-los sentir cócegas.

Peter coçou a barriga, entediado.

- De modo que só existem algumas poucas maneiras de _matar_ um dragão.

Katherine ajeitou-se. Digamos que não seria muito interessante se ele resolvesse _demonstrar_.

- As duas maneiras mais fáceis, e mesmo assim muito difíceis, são: a) Corta-se a cabeça com uma lâmina especialmente afiada e feita de escamas de Dragão e b) Ergue-se uma escama próxima ao peito e acerta em cheio o coração.

_Está indo longe demais._Kate falou para Peter.

_Deixe-o brincar, ele está tentando nos pregar uma peça._ Peter retribuiu o olhar de Draconis com um polegar erguido. _Eu juro que ele vai se ver comigo._

_O que você quer dizer? Você sabe que não pode fazer nada aqui dentro._

_Nem pretendo, existem maneiras mais divertidas e menos difíceis de se arranjar confusão lá fora, na Floresta._

_Peter, seria traumatizante para os alunos dessa escola perder MAIS UM professor de Defesa, não acha?_

_Errrrr... Não._

Draconis continuou falando e falando sobre coisas que Peter, Katherine e Monique já sabiam. Os dois primeiros porque era inerente à espécie e a outra porque passara maior parte da sua vida estudando o assunto.

Não demorou muito mais tempo para que a sala fosse liberada e esvaziasse gradativamente, o professor, agora novamente com seu capuz, lançou um novo olhar para Peter que ainda estava sentado, seus olhos verdes perfurando o mais velho.

- Até mais. – ele disse a todos, subindo a escada e trancando-se em seu quarto.

- Que cara... Estranho. – Rony comentou, quando foi possível. – Ele me deu arrepios, especialmente depois daquela conversa de comensal e sei lá mais o quê.

- É, eu sei, foi meio estranho mesmo, mas parece que o cara se esforçou para dar uma boa aula. – Hermione falou, dando de ombros. – Acho que ele merece um pouco de crédito.

- Sim, provavelmente. – Harry comentou, olhando a porta do quarto fechada, com a testa franzida. – Mas, tem algo...

- Ei vocês, vamos ou não? – Katherine perguntou à porta, seu irmão e Monique ladeando-a. – A próxima aula é de História da Magia, vai dar pra tirar o atraso da noite mal dormida.

A turma riu, divertida com o comentário saindo da sala com a garota no centro e seu irmão alguns passos atrás. De qualquer maneira, o dia estava apenas começando, seria melhor não se estressar com um professor maluco.

Ao menos, não ainda.

...

Draconis trancou a porta do quarto com certa grosseria, retirando o sobretudo e jogando-o de qualquer maneira sobre uma cadeira mal colocada à escrivaninha, onde estava aberto um livro de folhas escuras.

- Seria pedir demais para que essa vida deixasse de ser um inferno? – Ele se perguntou, ateando fogo à pequena lareira que havia na parede. – Crianças, crianças. Suas conversinhas e cochichos me irritam. E não deveria me sujeitar a tanto por tão pouco.

Ele sentou-se à escrivaninha, tomando mão de uma pena e um tinteiro, rabiscando palavras rapidamente no livro aberto.

- Aquele nojentinho estava brincando comigo, rindo de mim. Ah, como eu queria... Eu queria, queria sim...

Passando uma mão sobre o rosto, ele suspirou. Não adiantava ter pressa, sabia que se quisesse terminar o que começou há muito tempo, teria de ter calma, ou então conseguiria apenas mais cicatrizes.

- Mas ele não perde por esperar, não, não perde não. Eu vou conseguir... O mestre disse que me daria poder o bastante... Eu vou, vou sim... Vou matá-lo.

Seus olhos pesaram. Não havia dormido fazia cerca de três dias, ocupado com os preparativos para a chegada a Hogwarts.

O mestre precisaria esperar, teria de termina seu relatório depois, quando estivesse descansado, graças a Merlim, sua próxima aula seria apenas à tarde.

Lentamente ele observou enquanto a tinta fresca secava nas páginas sensíveis e sumia em seguida, como se as folhas houvessem consumido a matiz.

Mais uma vez seus olhos pesaram.

- Sim, o Mestre vai fica bem satisfeito quando eu levar a cabeça do garoto...

Um riso debilitado escapou de seus lábios.

Sua cabeça pendeu para o lado, deixando com que seus sonhos mórbidos tomassem conta de sua mente.


	10. Sociáveis Ou nem Tanto

As sombras das folhas formavam manchas em seu rosto, os olhos verdes fechados, deixando o calor do sol cair por cima do corpo. Peter descobriu o que era rotina novamente.

Acordar, limpar-se, aulas, um intervalo para almoço, mais aulas e então estavam livres para fazer o que bem entendessem, desde que não entrassem em locais proibidos. Naturalmente, depois de muitos anos sem se ver capturado por uma rotina, o rapaz havia esquecido como era especialmente chato.

Neste momento, ao fim das aulas do dia, ele se encontrava à beira do lago, deitado embaixo de uma macieira especialmente frondosa, aproveitando o vazio ao seu redor para reorganizar seus pensamentos sobre o Maleficarum.

_Ele não está nos lugares mais óbvios e muito menos nos menos óbvios. Eu venho caçando esse livro faz dias, mas nenhuma pista nova aparece e todas as jogadas que eu faço dão em água._

Seus olhos abriram e perscrutaram o céu azul e sem nuvens, com a fragrância agradável de maçã que descia dos frutos maduros acima de sua cabeça.

_Agradável, porém infrutífero. _Ele sorriu, ante a própria piada sem graça. _Ah, pelo Fogo do meu Pulmão, eu preciso de respostas!_

Ele esfregou os olhos, como se para acreditar que fosse possível viver apenas baseado numa rotina tão monótona. Ele precisaria arranjar algum tipo de hobby, uma vez que todos os seus outros – massacrar, tortura, matar e destruir. – estavam impossíveis de se praticar sem ofender a sua querida irmãzinha.

O moreno virou o rosto, deixando seus olhos verdes delinearem o formato do castelo ali perto, derramando sombra sobre as áreas próximas.

Por um instante, ele pensou que certa parte do castelo se movia de maneira não natural, - se é que "_natural" _pode-se considerar uma palavra aplicável à Hogwarts – mas depois percebeu que o movimento não vinha do castelo, mas sim de uma garota que vinha em sua direção, a distância tornando a imagem meio difusa.

_Adeus paz. _Ele pensou, depois de olhar para o céu, o rosto se contorcendo numa pequena careta de irritação.

Monique aproximou-se mais alguns metros, encostando-se na mesma árvore que o rapaz, sentando-se ao lado dele, embora ainda com um pouco de espaço entre os dois. Seus olhos admiravam o lago e suas narinas inflaram para absorver o perfume dos frutos maduros.

Houve um hiato de silêncio, um hiato que durou bastante, tornando a situação constrangedora e esquisita.

- Sua perseverança me espanta. – Peter falou por fim, exausto pela tensão mental que a situação impunha.

- Você fala como se não sofresse do mesmo mal. – Ela disse, agora fitando-o com os olhos verde-azulados.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu não insisto em relações suicidas, na verdade, eu não insisto em relações.

Monique assentiu, resposta plausível e verdadeira, ela não esperava nada diferente.

- Não é como se eu tivesse medo de morrer, Peter. Sei que você poderia me matar em qualquer lugar e a qualquer momento, então não faz sentido ter medo. Além disso, digamos que sua companhia é um tanto interessante.

Peter olhou de rabo de olho para a garota, de certa forma espantado com a sinceridade das palavras proferidas e um pouco lisonjeado também.

- Não sinto por não compartilhar do mesmo pensamento, Mcfusty.- Ele disse após alguns instantes. – Você é como os outros, se não pior.

Os ombros da garota encolheram por um mísero segundo, embora soubesse que o rapaz pensava daquela maneira, _ouvir_ era, digamos, um pouco pior.

Peter sentou-se, a posição começava a incomodá-lo, o sol descia lentamente por trás das árvores do outro lado do lago.

- Não me entenda mal, eu não quero particularmente ofendê-la, embora seja algo que me apeteça, estou apenas deixando claro que não _preciso _da sua amizade, você não precisa ficar insistindo em algo que provavelmente só vai machucá-la.

Levantando-se, o rapaz limpou as vestes que haviam ficado sujas de terra.

- Mas fique feliz, poderia ter sido pior... Eu estou de bom humor.

E se foi, deixando a garota sozinha enquanto o sol se punha no horizonte.

- Sim, sem dúvida poderia ter sido pior, Peter. – A garota falou para si mesma, deitando-se na grama e fechando os olhos. – Poderia ser bem pior.

...

- Tééééééééédio. – Harry resmungou, o rosto afundado numa almofada do sofá do salão comunal. – Seria pedir demais por alguma coisa que mexesse com meu dia?

Hermione revirou os olhos, estava de saída com Rony, mas parou por um momento para responder ao rapaz.

- Cinco anos... Harry Potter! Cinco anos cheios de aventuras e perigos e calamidades! Você deveria estar grato por poder sorver um pouco do tédio entre nós. Vem Rony, vamos estudar e... Você fica, Harry – Ela falou quando percebeu que o garoto se levantava para acompanhá-los. – Já me basta cuidar de um garoto-problema, os dois juntos me levaria ao suicídio.

Harry sorriu. De qualquer maneira, ele não queria ouvir a briga que iria rolar entre os dois, como sempre.

- Tchau. - disse aos amigos, que saiam rapidamente, Rony puxado pela amiga.

De todo modo, Hermione estava certa, já havia passado muito tempo sofrendo na mão do destino, seria interessante ter um tempo a sós consigo mesmo, como ela havia dito? Sorver um pouco do tédio entre seus amigos. Colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, ele começou a pensar em nada, deixando a mente fluir para a primeira boa coisa que viesse à mente, um sorriso se alargando em seu rosto.

- Pensando em mim, Potter? – Harry se assustou com a voz de Kate, que estava espantosamente próxima ao seu ouvido.

Kate riu, sentando-se na borda do sofá, próxima à barriga do garoto.

- Você poderia fazer _barulho_ quando entra num cômodo, sabia? É educado.

Dando de ombros, a garota falou:

- Qual seria a graça?

- Pra você? Nenhuma, mas para mim seria um susto a menos.

A garota estirou a língua para o rapaz, passando a mão na cabeça dele, desgrenhando o seu cabelo rebelde.

- Fazendo o quê? – Ela perguntou, displicente.

O rapaz suspirou.

- Nada, e esse é exatamente o problema. – Ele segurou a mão da garota entre as suas, contando os dedos dela. – Faz quatro anos que minha vida finge que me odeia, agora, do nada, ela parou, estagnou.

Kate deu de ombros.

- Talvez ela esteja esperando o momento certo. Quem sabe ela não quer pegar você desprevenido e, quando você mais precisar, ela te põe naquelas situações das quais é praticamente impossível de sair.

Harry deu de ombros. Os problemas invariavelmente o perseguiam, entretidos numa brincadeira sórdida de esconde-esconde numa planície. Por alguma razão, seus pensamentos fluíram para sua família, Lílian e James. Nunca havia parado para pensar como exatamente era a vida de seus pais durante a escola.

- Eu imagino o que meu pai fazia quando estava numa situação como essa.

Katherine sorriu.

James riria. Como ele sempre fazia, um sorriso largo e divertido, muito contagiante e de vez em quando até irritante, diria Lílian.

- Vem. – Ela puxou o braço do garoto, dirigindo-se para fora do Salão Comunal. O rapaz deixou-se ser arrastado. – Vamos agitar sua vida.

- Ei, espera, para onde você está me sequestrando?

- Aposto que sou mais rápida que você.

Harry riu.

- Nem sonhando, garota.

- Até o Salgueiro Lutador, então. Faço suas lições de História da Magia até o fim do ano. Coma minha poeira.

Deu três passos, começando a correr quando chegou ao fim do corredor, sumindo numa das infinitas esquinas do castelo.

- Ei... Espera!

O garoto então começou a correr.

...

Gina sentou-se de frente para o espelho que adornava o armarinho ao lado de sua cama.

O rosto refletido no objeto não parecia o seu, era doloroso ver que a imagem que a mostrava era de uma garota abatida, anêmica, destruída. A dor em seu pescoço crescia em proporções geométricas.

_Quem é você? _ Ela perguntou-se, pondo a mão encima do cachecol que cobria as feridas. Lentamente o pedaço de pano foi retirado, causando pontadas de agonia a cada movimento.

_Aquele monstro. _A garota fugira todo o dia, distanciara-se de seus amigos, tentara não demonstrar a dor para ninguém. Não queria que Peter soubesse o quanto ardia e o quanto ela havia chorado.

A vermelhidão das feridas alastrara-se e agora mais de noventa por cento de seu pescoço estava consumido pelas manchas arroxeadas. A dor e as manchas aumentavam toda vez que ela as escondia, diminuíam bastante, é claro, quando não estavam sendo encobertas.

Havia sido uma magia bem calculada. Se não estivesse enganada, uma maldição. Não como as que o professor Moody os havia mostrado, uma magia diferente, que seria como uma maldição mais clássica. O conjurador da magia imporia uma condição e a Maldição se amenizaria caso a condição fosse cumprida. Nesse caso, a imposição era que a garota mostrasse suas chagas para todos.

Ele que esperasse sentado. Ela nunca deixaria o rapaz sair vencedor dessa. Ela aguentaria toda dor, jamais pediria ao garoto para perdoá-la pela sua... Imprudência.

A porta abriu tão lentamente que ela apenas percebeu que havia alguém ao seu lado quando a imagem no espelho já apresentava uma mão em seu ombro.

- Gina. – Monique sentou-se próxima a garota. – O que houve?

Gina tentou conter, sem sucesso, as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer por seu rosto.

- Ele... Ele... – As lágrimas e soluços mal deixavam que ela terminasse. – Eu não... Pude impedir.

Monique abraçou a amiga, o que mais ela poderia fazer? Seria insanidade dizer que poderia...

- Dói, dói muito. – A ruiva apoiou sua cabeça no ombro da menina. – Eu tive de aguentar, só doía quando eu as escondia. É isso que ele quer, ele quer que eu... As deixe à mostra.

Monique afagou a cabeça em seu ombro, deixando a menina mais confortável. O que ela poderia dizer? Provavelmente palavras de consolo seriam difíceis de achar nesse momento.

- Gina...

A garota pareceu não ouvir, continuou a murmurar palavras sem sentido.

- Uma maldição.

- Gina, precisamos pensar numa forma de te ajudar, mas você precisa se acalmar, me ajude, vamos.

Por trás da nuvem de lágrimas, a ruiva tentou um sorriso, sorriso esse que mal saiu.

- Acho que não, não tem como me ajudar, Nique... Acho que só aquele... Acho que só ele pode. Eu pesquisei durante o intervalo, maldições são bastante especificas, alguém tem de se ferrar no final, ou então o conjurador a retira.

Monique pensou... Mas sempre tem de haver uma forma.

_...alguém tem de se ferrar no final._

Uma ideia apareceu no canto de sua cabeça, um pensamente quase suicida.

_Não precisa ser ela._

- É como você disse Ginny, alguém tem de se ferrar no final.

Sem mais explicações, deixando a garota com uma incógnita muito grande em sua cabeça, a morena levantou-se, dirigindo-se para fora do dormitório. Era hora de se encontrar com Peter novamente.

...

Peter caminhava lentamente pelas masmorras do castelo, seus dedos roçando as paredes, sentindo a magia que fluía, ali mais que em qualquer lugar. O castelo todo se movia e, conectado como estava, o rapaz conseguia definir cada movimento, as escadas, as armaduras, tudo.

Estava tudo conectado, como uma corrente mágica inquebrável.

Com mais um pouco de treino e concentração, ele seria capaz de entender, depois de entender, controlar. Sim, era assim que ele se acostumara.

Seria assim que ele encontraria o Maleficarum.

O frio da noite gelou por um instante ao seu redor, fazendo com que olhasse para frente a tempo de ver um rapaz louro despontar no corredor parando ao avistar o moreno.

_Fique parado._ A magia retumbou por um instante, mantendo um louro fugido em seu lugar.

Peter andou lentamente agora, aproximando-se como um cão aproxima-se de uma presa amarrada. Draco suava, seus músculos tensos foram congelados enquanto fazia o movimento de fuga.

Ele não queria encontrar-se com o moreno. Mesmo quando o via no corredor no dia a dia, era ruim, era péssimo. O moreno sempre dava um jeito de roubar seus pensamentos e ficava irritado quando não tinha nenhuma informação nova sobre Voldemort.

Como agora.

Droga, ele não conseguia ver que era difícil encontrar informações sobre o maior bruxo das trevas? Seu pai se tornara esquivo, aparentemente ele tinha notícias sobre Peter, havia sido alertado sobre o rapaz e suas capacidades, ele não se encontrava com Draco e já não respondia suas cartas, suplicando por ajuda.

Lucius havia deixado sua família. A própria Narcisa agora estava jogada em casa, deixada, enquanto seu marido fugia, com medo das informações que poderia fornecer.

Ele havia ido para a Alemanha.

_Alemanha, ah? _Peter sussurrou em sua mente. _Ao menos temos alguma informação. Talvez você não seja tão imprestável, afinal._

Ah, com havia sido idiota! É claro. Deveria ter percebido, Voldemort não seria estúpido, ele precisaria de um draconiano se quisesse chegar ao Maleficarum e havia feito aliança com ninguém menos que o Rei dos Dragões do Norte.

Seu pai estava no jogo, como logo mais estaria.

Mas não imaginava que ele seria aliado do bruxo.

Isso explicaria a presença do Caçador.

Explicava muita coisa.

_Tudo bem, você me serviu, percebo que as novidades param por aí. Ah! Continue procurando, seria interessante você continuar juntando informação. Quero mais._

O garoto sentiu-se tonto quando foi liberto, apoiou-se à parede e as pernas padeceram, por um instante, antes que recuperasse as energias.

_Vá_

O louro, sem mais escolhas, pôs-se a mover-se, atravessando o corredor a passos largos.

- Aí! – Gritou quando deu de cara com um obstáculo que não estava ali anteriormente. – Olha por onde anda.

Monique olhou lentamente de cima abaixo do garoto, abatido, doente. Abriu seu sorriso mais simpático.

- Desculpe-me, Malfoy. – Ela afastou-se um pouco para olhar melhor o rapaz. – Precisa de alguma coisa? Parece meio adoentado...

Malfoy balançou a cabeça.

- Nada que você possa me dar.

E passou pela garota rapidamente, dando mais uma olhada para Peter, que estava parado à parede. Um sorriso aparecia no rosto do moreno à medida que ia sumindo quando o louro dobrava o corredor.

Peter aproximou-se da garota, que o observava enquanto Malfoy ia embora.

- Á que devo a _honra_ de sua presença em minha tão humilde residência? – É claro que o rapaz sabia sobre o que ela vinha falar e ia fazer de tudo para atormentar a vida da garota com o assunto. – Imagino que a ruivinha tenha se contentado com as novas tatuagens.

Monique suspirou.

- Olá, Peter. – Ela disse, seu rosto impassível, sem sorrisos. – Boa tarde. Você tem razão, Gina jamais se queixaria ou mesmo mostraria as sequelas da maldição que você pôs nela, o que faz com que tenha que sofrer calada...

Peter sorriu. A garota estava com raiva.

- Hmmmm... Deixe-me ver. Você veio me pedir para tirar a maldição dela, certo?

- Não, eu sei que você não faria isso apenas por um simples pedido. – Ela olhou a parede enquanto Peter contornava-a, como um lobo que cerca sua presa. – Eu quero propor uma troca.

Peter gargalhou alto.

- Você não tem nada que eu queira, menina. Não possui nada pelo que eu queira trocar.

Monique suspirou.

- Também sei disso, Peter.

O garoto pareceu confuso.

- Eu quero que você ponha a maldição em mim. Deixe-a em paz.

Peter parou de andar, estava olhando a nuca dela, uma expressão de confusão estampada em seu rosto.

- Você quer... Substituí-la?

Monique assentiu.

- Mas... É idiotice. Você não pode ser tão idiota, pode?

A menina continuou impassível, mostrando ao rapaz que ela estava pronta.

- Aparentemente eu posso.

- Sua menina burra! Onde está seu cérebro? Ou melhor, você tem um? Pois bem, você terá o que deseja, mas, primeiro, uma lição para que aprenda o que significa ser amaldiçoado!

Peter falou em palavras draconianas, fazendo a magia içar a garota e jogá-la contra a parede.

Agulhas, muitas agulhas invadiram o corpo da garota, fazendo-a segurar o grito em sua garganta. Cada ponto representava pequenas queimaduras, que injetavam fogo negro em suas veias. Ela conseguia sentir o líquido pulsar em seu corpo, correr por ele.

- Isso, minha cara, é ser infectado por uma maldição, foi assim que sua amiguinha se sentiu, mas, por você ter sido tão boazinha, vou tornar seu sofrimento ainda pior.

O líquido negro espalhava-se numa velocidade monstruosa, ela sentia sua visão embaçar por causa da dor, seu coração batia numa velocidade insuportável. Pediria que ele parasse, se fosse capaz de falar, mas o rapaz prevenira que qualquer tipo de som saísse de seu corpo, fazendo com que cada grito de dor ecoasse em seu próprio cérebro. Ela podia ouvir suas suplicas e gritos, mas apenas ela e ninguém mais.

Ar não mais havia em seus pulmões e ela lutava para conseguir respirar. A dor agora se concentrava em suas costas, e já estava no ponto de partir no meio, quando tudo parou. Repentino, dá forma como veio, se foi.

A garota caiu no chão das masmorras, quase desacordada. Peter se aproximou e ergueu seu rosto pelos cabelos.

- Entenda. – Ele falou, seu rosto bem próximo ao ouvido da menina. – Eu _odeio _você. Você é nojenta e degradante. Me enoja. Sinta-se feliz com sua mais nova maldição.

Ele levantou-se, deixando a garota caída, sem forças.

Já ia embora quando outro rapaz, primeiranista da Sonserina, trombou com ele.

- Desculp...

Peter pôs a mão na boca do pequeno menino.

- Chame alguém, ela precisa de cuidados.

O garoto viu a menina caída. Seus olhos esbugalharam e começou a correr o mais rápido que pôde quando Peter soltou sua camisa.

Em minutos um grupo de enfermeiras estava rodeando a garota, levando-a para a Ala Médica.

Por alguma razão, quando tudo terminou, o moreno, deitado em sua cama, sentia-se mal por algum motivo.

Então rolou para o lado e voltou a dormir.


	11. O Som do Silêncio

_Essas são as primeiras páginas do caderno de Blake, encontrei-as no meio das cinzas de uma lareira na Sala Precisa, pouco depois de Hogwarts ser desocupada para reconstrução:_

Meu nome é Blake Makkarios, eu sou um caçador e estou de saco cheio de ficar escrevendo relatórios de busca nesse caderninho.

Sério, você provavelmente não sabe como é irritante ficar dias e dias escrevendo que não achou porcaria nenhuma e que não fez nenhum avanço em nada que lhe foi pedido.

Vamos aos meus afazeres enquanto eu estou perambulando por Hogwarts:

Procurar e neutralizar possíveis ameaças;

Desfazer as barreiras mágicas que impedem entrada no castelo;

Encontrar o Livro dos Dragões;

Impedir que o Louco do Delarius ponha todo plano a perder;

MATAR PETER DRACONIAM!

Viram, nem é tão difícil, só as cinco primeiras é que são meio problemáticas.

Mas vamos ao que interessa:

Estou há mais ou menos um ou dois meses em Hogwarts, entocado numa sala que não existe para quem estiver no corredor. Acho ótimo, mas eu raramente posso sair e, quando saio, tenho que estar invisível.

É bem divertido, confesso, mas estou irritado pela falta de interação humana.

Ontem foi um dia bem interessante:

Eu acordei antes que o sol nascesse, o que é bastante normal para mim, e decidi caminhar um pouco, tentar quebrar a monotonia.

O céu escuro tornava todo o ambiente sombrio e imaginei que os garotos demorariam a acordar, portanto, me dei ao luxo de ser um pouco descuidado e saí sem tomar minha poção de invisibilidade.

Esse lugar é enorme e velho. Tudo bem, não tão velho, afinal, é mais novo que eu, mas ele é cheio de poeira e teias e essas coisas nojentas que as coisas velhas têm. Mas eu me sinto muito bem aqui, com toda essa magia saindo de não sei onde. Andar pelos corredores dos andares mais baixos não é muito seguro, mesmo assim tão cedo, então eu tentei evitar escadas o máximo possível.

Qualquer movimento me alertava e me deixava assustado, fazendo com que me esgueirasse para uma sala vazia, de modo a me esconder.

Foi numa dessas fugidas que percebi que o barulho do qual eu tentava me distanciar não era uma mera ilusão de meus ouvidos e decidi, por pura curiosidade, me arriscar a descobrir de onde vinha.

Eram passos que lentamente se distanciavam, na direção oposta da qual eu vinha, como se estivessem fugindo, entrando cada vez mais no terceiro piso, em direção à torre das corujas.

Eu me esgueirei até conseguir vislumbrar algum relance do meu perseguido. Quer dizer, minha. Era uma garota e ela subia devagarzinho os degraus até parar à porta e abri-la, dando uma olhada às costas para ver se estava sendo seguida, como estava.

Felizmente não fui percebido, conseguindo segui-la até o topo do... Como eles chamam? Sim, Corujal, suponho. Ela abriu a porta e se esgueirou para dentro, mantendo-a entreaberta, um vento frio e úmido passando pela fresta, junto com pequenas penas brancas.

O cheiro não era especialmente agradável, mas havia um aroma no ar, um aroma mais forte que me lembrava de algo, ou alguém.

Eu peguei na maçaneta, sentindo o calor residual da mão da garota, o poder mágico que o simples toque deixava no ar. Era bastante poderosa, devo admitir, com um leve frescor de oliva que o cabelo deixava ao passar, eu parecia estar sendo levado.

Abri a porta, deixando a luz do dia bater em meus olhos, esperando que eles se acostumassem, porque, daquela forma, eu só era capaz de ver a silhueta da moça. E, cara, ELA ERA ****** (_a palavra em questão fora rasurada no diário_).

- Finja que não me viu e vamos estar bem. – A garota se virou lentamente.

Eu virei o rosto, como um cachorrinho faria ao não reconhecer alguém. Fiquei alguns segundos nessa posição, esperando a informação bater. Demorou só um pouquinho.

- Kate? – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer, depois de um minuto.

Ela sorriu.

- Como eu disse, finja que não me viu.

E começou a andar, passando por mim, descendo a escada lentamente como se eu não existisse.

_Click._ Minha mente estalou. Certo, certo, ela não faz isso com muita frequência, mas quando faz eu tenho ideias brilhantes.

- Espera. - eu disse, segurando o braço dela enquanto ela já se distanciava. – Você não está nem um pouquinho curiosa? Com saudades? Ou... Sei lá, surpresa?

Katherine suspirou, aproximando-se de mim, chegando pertinho, minha mão ainda em seu pulso, sem sinal de afrouxar... Ela era durona.

- Olha. - ela disse, tocando minha orelha. Ela estava bem pertinho. Meu coração batia bem rápido. Que garota mais... (_essa palavra estava arrancada). _- Você sabe que meu irmão está por aqui também, ele têm a incrível capacidade de ler mentes. – ela pôs a mão na boca, como se tivesse chegado a uma incrível conclusão. – Se você bancar o espertinho, vai chegar à conclusão que, quanto mais tempo eu ver você, maior a possibilidade de ele TE encontrar. E, naturalmente, matar todo ser vivo no raio de 10 quilômetros, mas isso é o de menos, certo?

Eu olhei para ela e a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era como a boca dela estava perto.

- Sabia que tudo que você fala sai: blá-blá-blá... – Eu me aproximei, fingindo um beijo. – Mas, imagino ter ouvido algo sobre seu irmão descobrir que eu estou por aqui.

Eu segurei o pulso dela com um pouco mais de força e empurrei-a contra a parede. Ah, está fácil demais.

- Você sabe que se eu continuar me sentindo excitada, ele vai perceber cada vez mais fácil.

- Eu não me importo.

Ela suspirou. Eu entendi, estava na hora de acabar com a brincadeira.

Bom, ela sempre fora mais rápida. A bomba de luz azul atingiu meu peito como um taco atinge bolas. Não, não foi SÓ uma metáfora. Eu bati na parede e rolei escada abaixo, chegando ao fim e pulando como um gato, caindo de pé. Ela desceu elegantemente.

- Agora suma, finja que não me viu, me esqueça.

Eu pisquei com um olho.

- Vai ser difícil.

Ela riu e me deu um abraço forte.

- Tava com saudades, pirralho.

Eu sorri, retribuindo o abraço.

_Também. _Eu disse, mesmo sabendo do risco de a palavra ficar marcada em sua mente, deixando mais fácil a percepção da minha presença.

Ela se afastou sem olhar para trás, enquanto retirava um pequeno frasco da barra da saia de seu vestido e fez uma gota do liquido roxo e fosforescente cair sobre a cabeça.

Eu sabia o que era aquilo. Cheiro de seiva de Ent, usada pra atrair seres mágicos para que as árvores fossem semeadas, seria impossível que Peter sentisse o cheiro de qualquer coisa enquanto tivesse por perto de Katherine.

Ok, eu estava sozinho agora. O que diabos eu ia ficar fazendo até que arranjasse algo pra fazer?

_Draconis_. Pensei. _Eu acho que vou brincar com meu ratinho de laboratório._

Espera um minutinho para a risada maléfica.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Ahhhhh... Bem mais aliviado agora.

Eu olhei para todos os corredores possíveis. Não havia ninguém, mas seria arriscado ainda assim. Foi só uma questão de tempo até decidir que seria necessário usar um pouco de mágica.

- _Unwardem. – _O som gutural que saiu da minha voz, salientando que falei diretamente na minha língua natal, fez com que o vento ao meu redor se mexesse e criasse um campo. Enquanto estivesse dentro dele, seria impossível que alguém me visse. – Vamos brincar um pouco.

Eu corri.

Mas rápido que o som.


	12. Rede de Mentiras

As portas da Ala Médica nunca haviam sido abertas com tanta força. Quer dizer, talvez tivessem, mas não tantas vezes seguidas.

A primeira a entrar foi Kate, mas também fora a primeira a acordar, o que lhe concedeu uma vantagem. A questão, se você entende, é que ela mal dormira. Durante o sono perturbado, a garota vira coisas que a amedrontaram, digamos. Certo, refaçamos a cena.

O vento frio atravessava os vitrais de Hogwarts, fazendo com que os pelos das garotas adormecidas se eriçassem, menos os da senhorita Draconiam, uma vez que era imune a essas peripécias do clima.

Ela não conseguia dormir, sentia-se irritada. Para variar, seu irmão vinha fazendo bobagens, como sempre. Mandar Monique para a enfermaria, que ideia! E ainda nem tivera tempo de falar com a amiga, saber se estava tudo bem. Não podia fazer nada com o irmão, pessoas já começavam a suspeitar, cochichos no corredor, ela podia sentir os olhares.

Sentou-se na cama, tocando o chão frio com os dedos, um de cada vez. Engraçado, se ela se esforçasse, o frio do chão a remeteria às montanhas geladas do norte da Inglaterra.

- Sentindo-se nostálgica? – A voz veio de todos os lugares e de nenhum ao mesmo tempo. Não era em sua cabeça, como estava acostumada, mas também não era em nenhum outro local. Ela apenas existia.

- Você.

As sombras se movimentaram, juntando-se num vão na parede. Elas tomavam vida, como se o próprio Peter Pan houvesse lhes ensinado um truque.

- Mostre-se. Sinto sua falta, por mais que não devesse.

Peter saiu das sombras, mostrando seu corpo coberto com uma armadura negra e reluzente. Sinto confundi-los, mas não há como descrever Demetrius sem usar seu difamado irmão como parâmetro.

- Faz tempo que não nos vemos, minha irmã. - Demétrius acenou, pondo três dedos no peito e cortando como uma garra. – Os anos têm lhe sido bondosos. Mal vejo sinais de envelhecimento por baixo dessa casca que te esconde.

Katherine acenou, aproximando-se um passo do irmão.

- Não chegue mais. Sou apenas uma sombra, um murmúrio. Não estou aqui, encontro-me a quilômetros do seu toque.

- Então venha você para mais perto. Sinto sua falta. Nosso irmão...

- Está morto para mim. – E aqui, vemos realizada a primeira mentira da rede. – Vim apenas avisá-la. Não fique mais. Tem caçadores de todo o mundo atrás de nosso irmão, eu mesmo estou aqui com ordens de levar sua cabeça para nosso pai. Katherine, a tríade está aqui. Vocês não tem chance. Fuja, vá embora. Deixe o rapaz, cuidaremos dele. Não aguentaria ver você padecer.

Katherine suspirou, sua mão maneou incoerentemente no ar, uma rajada fria entrava novamente pela janela semiaberta.

- Você parece ter esquecido quem sou. Ou pelo que luto. Quem sabe tenha esquecido quem _você_ é, e pelo que você costumava lutar.

O silêncio culminou, apenas a respiração lenta era ouvida.

- Não esqueci. Nunca esquecerei. Sinto sua falta, minha irmã. É uma pena que talvez tenha de terminar como irá. Tem uma guerra se aproximando e ela começará antes do fim do ano. Por favor, peço-lhe novamente, esteja fora daqui.

Mais uma vez as sombras se movimentaram, voltando aos seus lugares corretos. Acabara, tudo voltava ao normal, se é que normal é algo que poderia sequer acontecer na vida dos nossos heróis.

Katherine lentamente sentou-se na cama, sua mão sobre o peito, uma dor aguda no fundo de sua mente.

- E então, como isso tudo terminará? – Ela se perguntou, jogando-se sobre a cama.

Se Demétrius estava por perto, era de se esperar que Blake também estivesse. Seria interessante ver o pirralho novamente.

A dor em sua cabeça foi lentamente sumindo, à medida que o sono chegava, até que a agonia e os pensamentos cessaram e ficou apenas o vazio.

...

- Imaginei que você fosse ser a primeira a aparecer. – Monique abriu um sorriso enorme, felicíssima por ver a amiga chegar. – Como está?

- Morrendo de vontade de comer lagarto assado. Mas deixemos isso pra lá. Como _você_ está? – Kate fechou a cara e depois reabriu um sorriso lento.

Monique abaixou a cabeça, cansada, rindo da piada da amiga.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem.

Kate sentou na barra da cama, olhando a amiga coberta com lençóis brancos.

- O que ele fez? – Kate acariciou lentamente a perna da garota, imaginando o que aquele monstro havia feito. Aparentemente, nada havia acontecido, ao menos não externamente.

Monique parou de rir, reconfortou-se no travesseiro de plumas, sentindo um mal-estar repentino. De fato, ela não sentia mais nada, não havia nenhum sintoma do que Peter fizera. Madame Pomfrey dissera que havia sido apenas uma queda de pressão, nada demais, talvez pelo ar rarefeito e úmido das masmorras.

- Eu pedi ao seu irmão para que ele... Me trocasse de lugar com a Gina, para que ele... Pusesse a maldição que havia posto nela em mim.

A outra olhou bem no fundo dos olhos da garota McFusty, tentando ler sua alma, sabendo que havia mais ali do que fora dito.

- Você tem alguma coisa na cabeça, sua desmiolada? – A garota Draconiam a encarou, abismada. – Ele podia ter comido seus ossos e triturado sua carne pra comer com molho. E isso porque estava de bom humor!

Monique riu. Sim, ela sabia, mas não, ela não se importava.

- Era o mínimo que eu esperava do seu irmão. Na verdade, acho até que me saí bem. – Um risinho escapuliu, seguido de uma tosse.

Kate balançou a cabeça, desanimada.

- Se cuide, pelo amor dos deuses, não quero que ele te machuque... Mais.

- Não se preocupe, ficarei legal.

Mais um suspiro, dessa vez longo e melancólico, seguido do barulho da porta sendo aberta com força.

- EU NÃO ME IMPORTO!

Rony perdera metade da orelha, no mínimo, com o livro que passou de raspão pela sua cabeça.

- Mas Gina... – ele ainda chamava na porta da enfermaria, enquanto a garota entrava aos gritos. – Eu só queria que você não saísse por aí gritando.

Gina decidiu que um gesto indecente era mais que uma boa resposta.

A ruiva parou ao pé da cama, próxima a Katherine, respirando fundo, suas roupas surradas e, o que era mais importante, sem cachecol.

- EU DEVIA TE DAR UMA SURRA! – Gina deu a volta, ficando ao lado da amiga, seu tom de voz baixando gradualmente. – Não acredito que você foi falar com ele, olha só seu estado, foi ele não foi? Vou quebrar a cara daquele palerma, filho da p***... Sem ofensas, Kate.

Kate maneou a cabeça, rindo.

- Gina, eu estou bem, não foi nada. Tecnicamente, foi apenas uma queda de pressão. Pergunte à Madame Pomfrey.

Gina relaxou, não tinha como discutir. Não com aquela garota.

- Eu tenho que te agradecer. – Ginny pôs a mão encima da mão da doente. – Seja lá o que você falou para ele, fez aquelas coisas sumirem de mim.

Katherine olhou profundamente nos olhos de Monique, tentando explicar para ela que agora não era hora de falar em maldições. O que, possivelmente, ela não percebeu, é que a garota já sabia disso.

- Fico feliz que você esteja melhor. – Disse a garota McFusty, sorrindo para ambas as amigas e para Rony, que aparentemente estivera todo o tempo ali, só não dissera uma palavra. – Bom dia, Ron.

O ruivo balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Bom dia, o Harry tá saindo da aula de feitiços com a Hermione, estão vindo direto pra cá. Eu não consegui segurar a Gina, ela veio gritando desde a Aula de Defesa, quando Simas contou que viu você por aqui hoje de manhã, quando ele deu entrada por estar com dor de...

- A GENTE JÁ ENTENDEU RONY! – Gina parecia especialmente apta a gritar, naquele momento, atraindo olhares não tão felizes dos outros enfermos. – Desculpa.

Todos silenciaram por alguns instantes, não havia mais nada a ser dito.

Queria explicar um pouco do porque do título deste capitulo ser o que apresento. Por alguma razão, naquele dia chuvoso, todos os protagonistas e heróis que andaram por Hogwarts antes da terceira guerra Draco-Bruxa, estavam com uma vontade fenomenal de esconder algo de seus companheiros. E assim foi feito.

Katherine mentia a cada segundo que se passava, escondendo sua verdadeira identidade de todos os que a amavam. Gina Weasley mentiu por vezes ao ser perguntada o que eram aquelas manchas. Demetrius Draconiam mentia para si mesmo quando dizia não mais sentir apreço pelo irmão. Todos os heróis que vos apresentei mentiram durante esse dia, seja internamente ou externamente.

Há algo nesse mundo que nos leva a fazer decisões idiotas, e, contrariando todos os aspectos, essa coisa é a Razão.

Estavam os quatro, Rony, Monique, Kate e Gina, parados, olhando-se e desviando os olhares, sem nada a dizer, esperando por algum movimento do próximo.

A espera foi interrompida com a chegada de Harry e Hermione, que caminharam rapidamente até a cama da garota.

- Você está... Esquece, já te perguntaram isso. – Hermione adiantou-se e deu um beijo na testa da amiga. Harry ficou ao lado de Kate, os cinco agora a olhavam com extremo interesse.

- Gente, eu estou legal, não precisam ficar aqui, me encarando... – Enfatizou Monique, sorrindo de forma bem humorada.

- Harry acha que você devia falar com o Dumbledore. – Hermione falou. – Quer dizer, por favor, todo mundo já sacou. Você e aquele crápula no mesmo corredor, nas masmorras. Você não vai querer que ALGUÉM acredite que isso não é culpa dele, não é?

- Nunca disse que ele não fez nada, só não acho que seja necessário alarmar Dumbledore. Ele tem problemas maiores nessa escola, quero dizer... Pessoal, eu estou bem! Vocês vão começar a acreditar depois que eu disser quantas vezes?

- Pelo menos cem. – Falou Harry.

A garota revirou os olhos.

- Eu vou falar com ele, com Peter. Alguém tem de fazê-lo parar. – Disse o moreno.

Katherine segurou a mão do rapaz.

- Você não iria conseguir nada dele, talvez um arranhão ou uma decapitação, sei lá.

- Eu não tenho medo dele. – E aqui vai uma mentira do nosso herói. – Ele tem de ser parado.

- Pois eu MORRO de medo dele. – Rony falou, tremendo. – Ser corajoso MATA pessoas.

Todos riram, não havia como se manter sério com aquele garoto por perto.

- Sério, Kate, qual o problema do seu irmão? Ele foi estuprado quando criança ou algo assim? Alguém já pensou em mandá-lo pra um analista?

Kate pensou um pouco.

- Ele matou todos.

Todos ficaram quietos, olhando a cara da garota.

- Foi uma brincadeira, vocês acham que ele chegaria sequer PERTO de um analista? Não, digamos que é de criação.

- Tenho medo do seu pai. – Rony comentou.

- Isso porque não conheceu minha mãe. – Katherine riu.

- Merlim, que família é essa? Só você se salva?

- Tem outro, mas vocês ainda não o conhecem, ficou no lugar de onde viemos. Mas vamos parar de falar de mim, que eu já sou bonita sem isso.

Todos quietos novamente, apenas o som dos enfermos se queixando do remédio horroroso que eles tinham de tomar.

- A Madame Pomfrey disse que só vai deixar você sair no fim do dia e direto para a Sala Comunal, ok? – Hermione segurou a mão da amiga. Ao fundo, o sino que indicava o começar da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas tocou.

- Ah, infelizmente, agora vocês tem que ir, a aula vai começar. Depois quero pegar a matéria de hoje com vocês, meninas. Harry, eu ainda queria conversar com você, se possível.

Harry assentiu. Todos se despediram, beijando e abraçando a amiga, deixando o rapaz para trás, enquanto se dirigiam à entrada da floresta proibida, para a aula.

Todos se foram, deixando-os sós.

- Não me diga para não falar com ele. – O moreno sentou ao lado dela, perto de seu travesseiro.

- Você tirou as palavras da minha boca. – Monique segurou o rosto de Harry, olhando fundo em seus olhos. – Harry, deixe Peter em paz, ele cumpriu o que me prometeu... No fim das contas. Não se arrisque pelo desnecessário. Heróis morrem por pouco caso e eu gosto do seu rostinho lindo onde ele está. – Terminou a garota, de forma carinhosa.

Harry desviou o olhar para uma janela próxima, suspirando, meio irritado.

- Se é o que você quer.

- Obrigada. – disse, dando um beijo em sua bochecha, despedindo-se com um sorriso. – Vá para a aula, não quero que se atrase... Mais.

Harry assentiu, deixando a enfermaria em passos largos, enquanto a garota se deitava, fechando os olhos.

...

O garoto reuniu-se com Rony e Hermione, que o esperavam na saída do castelo.

- Mione, diga que você tem algo para mim. – O olhar que foi lançado era bem significativo.

A garota parecia apreensiva.

- Torça para que eu esteja errada. – Ela apontou para dentro do castelo. – Precisamos ir à biblioteca, agora.

Harry olhou lentamente para os alunos da grifinória que desciam pelo caminho até a cabana de Hagrid.

- Vamos, cheguem perto.

Todos se reuniram, ficando bem próximos. Harry tirou sua Capa da Invisibilidade de dentro da túnica e, num movimento rápido, não estavam mais lá.

Fazia algum tempo que Harry e os dois decidiram que, mais do que formular teorias, era necessário investigar a família Draconiam. Hermione se encarregara de passar horas e mais horas na biblioteca, algumas vezes até tendo acesso a livros da sessão proibida, graças à ajuda de Harry.

A garota ainda não encontrara nada, até o dia em que uma coisa apareceu em um livro e ela conseguiu conectar uma única informação, que poderia transformar tudo que eles entendiam sobre mágica.

Uma única frase.

Uma única palavra.

Os corredores de Hogwarts, durante as aulas, eram vazios, sendo assombrados pelos fantasmas das casas e os demais residentes. Uma aura de mal agouro parecia descer por entre os tijolos de pedra e o silêncio triunfava, o bastante para que cada sussurro se tornasse um grito.

- Então, você está trabalhando para quem? Meu Pai? Voldemort?

A frase fez com que os amigos estancassem, um frio correndo por sua espinha, subindo lentamente, fazendo tudo ao redor se tornar um vácuo.

No fim do corredor, o professor Draconis avançava apressado, suas vestes negras esvoaçando, quase que escondendo o rapaz atrás dele. Mas Peter não deixava o professor ficar muito na frente, acompanhava-o de perto, um sorriso idiota no rosto.

- Vamos Draconis, converse comigo. – Peter riu, o professor parecia perturbado. – Não tem ninguém aqui, você pode me dizer. Comensal, hein? Trabalhar para o Lorde das Trevas deve dar um status, huh?

Draconis estacou, Peter quase que dá um encontrão no professor, não fossem seus instintos animais.

- Me deixe em paz, seu garoto irritante! - A mão de Draconis correu à cintura, onde reluzia uma espada prata, ainda embainhada.

Peter riu.

- Isso, me mate. Seria divertido. Mas antes me diga, quantos? Quantos comensais se assomam lá fora? Quantos Caçadores, quantos homens? Vocês acham mesmo que podem me derrotar? Eu vou pôr a mão no Maleficarum e quando isso acontecer... Vai ser interessante.

Delarious ficou quieto, relaxou o braço, a espada perdendo o ângulo e a força.

- Você acha mesmo? Acha que o que importa é a quantidade? Pessoas poderosas se assomam, você não consegue vê-las, nem senti-las, mas elas estão lá fora e você sabe disso. Quando a hora chegar, não serei o único aqui dentro, mas vou ser eu a tirar sua cabeça, lagarto.

Um sorriso macabro correu os lábios de Peter.

- Tente.

Um fantasma atravessou o corredor, olhando para Peter, um olhar indagador no rosto, mas então viu Draconis e assumiu que ele possuísse a autorização do professor, então deixou e foi-se.

- Vá para a aula, Draconiam, nosso momento ainda não chegou.

Peter assentiu, vendo o professor se distanciar.

- Ah, e Peter, como vão as buscas pelo Maleficarum? Ah, é, você não o encontrou ainda. – Draconis riu, delirante como um louco, enquanto sumia na esquina do castelo.

Peter franziu o cenho, uma irritação poderosa lhe subindo à cabeça.

- Maldito.

Ele esforçou-se para manter-se quieto, olhando para os lados do corredor.

- Não sou idiota, eu sinto vocês. Não me importo com o que saibam desde que não interfiram nos meus planos.

Então ele olhou diretamente para Harry, distanciando-se em direção à Sala Comunal da Sonserina.

Harry não aguentou, retirou a capa. Precisava respirar, mas, acima de tudo, precisava entender. Ele falara em Voldemort, seria por isso que sua cicatriz... Ele vira Voldemort, ele vira que o Lorde das Trevas voltara e agora esse rapaz, essa família. Draconis era um comensal, ao menos Peter o acusara de ser.

- Harry, calma. – Hermione e Rony seguraram seu ombro, o rapaz tremia.

- Eu preciso entender. Ele falou em Voldemort, Voldemort, Hermione! Minha cicatriz tem doido à noite e agora eu sei o porquê. Tem Comensais dentro de Hogwarts, DENTRO. Dando aulas!

Rony deu de ombros.

- Já tinha o Snape, né!

Hermione bateu no ombro do rapaz.

- Rony! – ela voltou-se para Harry. – Harry, era de se esperar que Você-Sabe-Quem fosse tentar uma jogada, e agora a gente já sabe o que está acontecendo, precisamos apenas falar com Dumbledore, mas antes, eu tenho que mostrar uma coisa sobre a família Draconiam para vocês, talvez explique muito sobre o que eles conversaram aqui.

Harry parou, pensativo, ele não sabia quanto tempo mais poderia suportar.

- Me mostre, por favor.

Hermione assentiu, sentindo a dor e confusão do amigo.

A capa da invisibilidade mais uma vez foi usada e, agora, Harry, Rony e Hermione tinham um propósito além do inicial. Eles sentiam que algo ruim estava por vir. Algo que eles tinham de impedir.

Como sempre.


	13. Descubra, Desvende, Entenda

A porta da enfermaria abriu-se, iluminando o corredor com a luz fraca do sol que entrava pelas janelas enquanto o dia terminava. A maioria dos enfermos havia recebido alta, mas Monique ainda dormia, levemente movimentando seu lençol enquanto se movia inquieta em seus sonhos.

Uma figura adentrou aos poucos, com passos um tanto tímidos, espreitando o aposento em busca de pessoas, talvez de palavras mais que de pessoas, pois apenas sua mente fervilhava de informações controversas, seu peito ardia em chamas frias, mas sua boca permanecia seca como sal.

_Volte, agora. _Diziam seus pensamentos em reflexo aos movimentos do corpo, que gritava por uma chance de obedecer ao coração.

_É o que eu quero, mas não o que devo, não o que devo querer. _Era como se, de todas as batalhas, aquela fosse a que mais o consumisse. _Cada passo que dou aumenta ou diminui minha vontade de estar neste lugar._

Não tenho definições para o sentimento que palpitava em seu coração, tenho definições para o que pululava em sua mente, e aquilo poderia entrar no degrade que vai entre o medo e a paixão, embora, convenhamos, não diferem tanto assim.

Seus dedos frios pareciam ainda mais gelados que o ferro das camas, nas quais anteriormente deitavam alunos doentes e podres. Não que o fossem de fato, expresso aqui apenas o pensamento do nosso herói.

Herói? Chamo-o dessa forma, pois o considero a principal razão de ainda existir uma Hogwarts para quem possa contar essa história. Mas leiam, vejamos se concordam comigo.

Peter Draconiam não gostava de frio, muito menos daquele proveniente do metal. Acostumado ao calor da batalha, ao choque das espadas que jogavam faíscas contra seu rosto, ele repugnava qualquer tipo de sensação como aquela, o frio, o sentimento de perda, o sentimento de culpa, sensações que ele havia banido, mas que, desde que aquela personalidade aparecera em sua vida, trouxera de volta.

Sim, ela estava matando-o. Matando-o como ele o conhecia. Já não era o mesmo, amolecera, havia se desfeito em mais pedaços, sua alma... Ela ainda não havia se desfeito por completo, mas não faltava muito para que rompesse um elo dentro dele, se veria obrigado então a deixar, a seguir um caminho que ele mesmo não destinara a si.

Ele deveria traçar seu próprio destino e, no entanto, aquela garota agora parecia parte dele.

Uma parte que ele estava determinado a queimar.

Novamente.

O cheiro de metal queimado lentamente atenuou seus pensamentos, era um de seus lugares-comuns, uma sensação da qual ele sentia bastante falta, aliás. Foi seguindo com o instinto seu braço, que ainda estava pousado sobre o ferro que escorria entre seus dedos, o ferro que adornava a cama vazia, a cama vazia ao lado do único leito ocupado.

Ele olhou sua mão, sua palma chiava enquanto gotículas de ferro líquido desciam pelo seu braço, transformando-se em vapor a medida que trilhavam seu caminho. Era linda a maneira como o fogo agia. Ele não percebera como os seus pensamentos haviam engatilhado o fogo em seu peito, que correu às mãos, queimando aquilo que tocava, esquentando o ar, criando pequenas labaredas verdes pelas reentrâncias de seus dedos.

_O fogo é o que me mantém vivo, se essa chama se apagar, nada me impedirá de perecer em batalha. _Fechou os olhos, sentindo uma brisa fria que cavalgara muitos quilômetros, ele sabia. _Chega de distrações._

Ele observou enquanto a última gota morria num chiado morno, como o grito de um cisne, sua última nota antes do adeus. Ele viu o fogo de sua mão se apagar à medida que a calma invadia seu corpo como uma enxurrada que leva para longe os males dos homens.

Era hora de enfrentar aquilo que ele pedira ao Fogo Sagrado para que nunca mais tivesse de olhar nos olhos. O seu próprio passado o agourava, como se, de relance, ainda pudesse ver as vestes brancas sumirem pelo rabo de seus olhos. Vestes brancas e brilhantes, cobrindo uma pele pálida e sedosa, de uma mulher que já não andava entre os vivos.

Desceu o rosto lentamente, delineando o corpo da garota por baixo dos panos. Sua visão, muito superior a de homem, enxergava as menores dobras no tecido, os pequenos defeitos de fabricação e até mesmo as nuances da cor mal lavada. O cheiro do remédio impregnava o ar, fazendo seu nariz torcer repetidamente, mas ainda assim não conseguindo superar o aroma do corpo da menina.

Ele tocou levemente no pé à mostra, sentindo a pulsação, as correntes dos capilares e todo o processo biológico que a mantinha viva, como que se pudesse conectar a ela.

Ele sentia a vida, mais, sentia que podia tirá-la.

A garota aquietou-se ao seu toque, o que foi uma surpresa, perceber a pulsação, antes rápida e curta, alterar-se para batimentos mais lentos e longos, sentir como se o contato com ele a relaxasse foi quase que um golpe.

O rosto de Peter enrijeceu-se, assumindo uma textura de pedra.

A garota podia senti-lo, não apenas, mas também acalmava-se à sua presença. Sua respiração diminuíra a velocidade e agora respirava profundamente, sonhando com seres e objetos que não fariam diferença para Peter, ele estava ali não por ela, mas por ele.

Ou, ao menos, foi assim que decidira se enganar.

Seus dedos traçaram um caminho, descendo por sobre os pés da garota, ele sentia a textura da pele, queria não estar sentindo aquilo, mas seu coração acelerava. A derme macia, a carne por baixo dela era rígida, como de alguém que trabalhava seu corpo, mas não artificialmente, pois ele podia sentir o contato com a natureza.

O tecido que a cobria era fino e ele ainda podia sentir quase que o sabor da pele da garota, mesmo depois que, em respeito, passou a tocá-la por cima do lençol, movendo-se agora, estando ao lado dela, tocando suas coxas, não sem pudor, sentindo o tecido de sua camisola fina.

Tocou seu quadril, embora um leve rubor tenha subido por sobre seu corpo. Agradeceu que a luz já houvesse se esvaído, pois não queria perceber visualmente como tremiam suas mãos, não de medo, mas de apreensão pelo sentimento que crescia em seu peito. Ele sabia que estava errado, ou ao menos, que deveria se sentir errado.

A garota moveu-se, mas nem por um instante ele julgou que houvesse sido por sua culpa, ela apenas houvera se movido, virando seu rosto para o alto, deixando transparecer um sorriso de canto de boca, que parecia característico.

Ele se lembrava da garota usando-o diversas vezes, ou talvez fosse apenas sua imaginação.

O que importava era que seus dedos subiam ainda mais lentamente nesse instante, tocando sua barriga pouco definida, mas com músculos trabalhados como os de uma dançarina. Ele podia ouvir os sons dos movimentos de seu corpo agora como quem ouve a uma sinfonia.

O coração dela seria o maestro, como ele pode definir, ao subir com o dedo indicador por entre seus seios, roçando-a, fazendo-o sentir-se rubro por dentro e por fora, como quem controla um fogo que não deseja ver alastrado. Era um caminho difícil de trilhar, aquele do corpo de uma dama. Havia certas regras que não poderia pular, ele sabia. Subiu então apressado, embora soubesse que a pressa iria fazê-lo julgá-la mal.

Tocou o ombro desnudo, no qual apenas a alça da camisola jazia jogada contra o braço, quase que deixando-a descoberta. Com toda educação ele a recompôs, repondo a alça próxima ao pescoço, agora escancarado, da garota. Sua cabeça pendera, deixando à mostra a pele branca de seu colo, no qual ele podia ver as veias vermelhas correndo.

Não, ainda não era hora para subir tanto.

Desceu então, fechando sua mão lentamente ao redor do braço esquerdo da menina, até que estivessem um com a mão na outra, e que ele pudesse desvendar os mistérios de suas linhas.

Conseguia ver os trabalhos, mãos calejadas, especialmente o indicador e o dedão eram mais usados, desenhista, talvez escritora... Não, não, definitivamente desenhista, ele conseguia ver o resíduo das manchas de tinta mal apagadas de um trabalho recente. Sim, desenhista, então. Sua mente vagou, imaginando o que ela desenharia, o que haveria de fascinar a garota.

Ele riu.

Não era muito difícil, uma vez que ele mesmo a fascinava. Diria, então, que o perigo a fascinava, o defeituoso, o incomum e o imperfeito. Talvez até mais, arriscaria que o medo a fascinava, e o próprio destino.

Largando sua mão, ele subiu novamente, sentindo os braços também torneados de uma leve atleta. Tocou-a no pescoço, sentindo o calor do sangue, o aroma e o movimento, que se mesclavam e se diferenciavam a medida que corriam pelas suas veias e artérias.

Seus dedos indicador e médio permaneceram alguns segundos mais do que deviam na bochecha rosada da menina, roçando lentamente, enquanto um sorriso demasiado feliz se abria em seu rosto, chegando a incomodá-lo em certo instante.

Estava bom, era hora de terminar. Ele já havia descoberto o que queria e mais. Teimava consigo mesmo, negando que deveria ficar e sentir um pouco mais daquilo que lhe fora negado durante tanto tempo.

Seus olhos vagaram, tentando não focar em nada, talvez não pensar fosse melhor, talvez ficar quieto, deitado nas brumas do aposento o fizesse chegar a uma conclusão menos ébria.

Mas já era hora. A luz corria alta agora, de uma forma que ele não percebera, passara muito tempo, tempo o bastante naquele local, apenas deixando-se levar por aquele sentimento idiota, que agora voltava a corroer seu coração com o frio.

Ele aprumou-se, pondo a mão no bolso e retirando uma luva, o tecido de seu casaco roçou lentamente nas costas de sua mão e, por um instante, achou que devesse ficar. Mas o instante passara e agora ele já tinha suas luvas calçadas.

Seus passos de saída foram lentos e tímidos como os da entrada, mas dessa vez não tocou em ferro algum e também não pensou que deveria ir embora, mas sim, que possivelmente, sentir-se-ia melhor ao ficar.

Deixou de pensar apenas ao atravessar a porta, fechando-a apenas com a força do pensamento, deixando atrás de si a mesma cena de quando chegara, com a diferença de que agora havia lá dentro alguém que sorria.

...

Harry Potter, o-menino-que-sobreviveu. Esse título perseguia seus pensamentos, onde quer que ele olhasse, para os muros de Hogwarts, para dentro de si, ou para os olhos de seus amigos. Dentro deles, dançando com a menina de seus olhos, ele podia ver a si mesmo, seu rosto queimado, um raio em chamas cruzando seu rosto deformado. Ele sempre seria o-menino-que-sobreviveu ao bruxo das trevas mais perverso conhecido. Não passaria de uma farsa.

- Harry? – Hermione tocou seu ombro, fazendo-o assustar-se, quase que deixando cair a capa de seu ombro.

Ele olhou para a garota, indagador, seus pensamentos mal retornando ao fio da meada.

- Desculpe. – Ele assentiu, suspirando longamente enquanto tentava reorganizar-se.

Seus olhos migraram para frente, olhando por detrás do pano invisível que movia-se lentamente com sua respiração. Ele roçou a mão na capa de invisibilidade, tentando alcançar a maçaneta, lembrando-se de que estivera ali sua primeira vez no primeiro ano, à procura de conhecimento sobre Flamel.

A luz que entrava pelas janelas altas nos andares acima parecia nada mais que um leve sombreado, assemelhando o aposento a uma pintura clássica. Os dedos de Harry seguravam a maçaneta e, por um instante, ele ficou admirado com o movimento da luz no metal fosco e um tanto calejado, como se tivesse sido forçado.

- Não queria apressar, mas a gente não tem muito tempo até escurecer. – Rony observava o silêncio da biblioteca com olhos arregalados e atentos, medroso como ele poderia ser, temia que a própria coragem faltasse para as próximas ações.

Harry abriu a porta com um gemido, sentindo o peito arfar na apreensão de ser descoberto. Com celeridade, ele passou o corpo por sobre uma brecha que se estendia para mais que o necessário.

Ele segurou a porta com a mão, esperando os amigos atravessarem.

...

Hermione delineou a capa de um livro, seus dedos enchendo-se de poeira, um sentimento apertando seu coração. Não tinha problemas com estar na seção reservada, acostumara-se, no meio tempo em que estivera buscando informações quaisquer sobre os irmãos que pareciam ocupar sua mente mais que os próprios estudos.

Seu dedo procurava por alguma explicação por entre os defeitos das capas dos pergaminhos acabados e comidos por traças milenares. A poeira estava em todo lugar, ar, chão, em seus pensamentos que pareciam impregnados com o fedor da curiosidade.

- Mione. – Harry chamou de outro corredor, sua voz abafada e baixa. – Onde está você?

A garota segurou o volume grosso e encouraçado, sentindo o estalar por baixo de seus dedos leves. Torcia para as informações não desaparecem junto com as páginas.

A garota seguiu a prateleira até o alto, vendo em frente a seus olhos os flocos cinzentos da poeira no ar, impossível dizer até onde subia aquela estante, podia sentir a estática em seus ouvidos, como quando estamos em um local muito baixo, muito abaixo do nível do mar. O metal que constituía a estante estava fosco pela camada de sujeira que o cobria, mas não aparentava ter mais anos do que a própria menina. O teto era inalcançável, mas a pouca luz que entrava provinha de um vitral, representando os quatro grandes mestres de Hogwarts, e que havia sido exposto apenas uma vez, depois fora trancafiado nessa seção. Era muito mágico, diziam. Quando a luz tocava, o vidro colorido se desfazia em dezenas de cores, que desciam pela poeira. Era uma pena que não pudesse ser visto pelos alunos das casas. Mas Hermione entendia, de certa forma, olhando o vitral, ela podia ver que a luz que atravessava seu vidro não provinha de lugar algum, era produzida espontaneamente.

- Hermione! – Rony chamou, sentindo um calafrio. – Vamos, eu quero sair daqui.

A garota suspirou. Não queria sair, sentia que aquele era o seu lugar, se sentia bem ali, entre tantas informações. Passou mais uma vez a mão por sobre a capa do volume, espalhando a velhice do papel no ar ao seu redor, tossindo, sentindo as informações expostas grudar em sua garganta com um gosto áspero.

Passeou pelos corredores, ouvindo os ecos e apenas os ecos de seus passos, seguindo em direção à porta, onde os meninos a esperavam, desatentos.

Harry estava quieto, junto à porta, a capa de invisibilidade dobrada por sobre os ombros, pendendo lentamente para a esquerda, fazendo parecer que sua cabeça flutuava. Rony estava sentado, sem ação, repousando a cabeça em uma estante próxima, parecia com sono, embora fosse difícil definir.

- Aqui. – Hermione disse, abrindo o livro numa página antes marcada. – Tome.

Ela ofereceu o livro a Harry, que o pegou de bom grado, pondo a mão descuidadamente encima das folhas finas, que crepitaram. O livro era escrito em tinta, com uma pena fina e à mão, muitos borrões haviam sidos apagados ao longo do tempo e algumas palavras estavam manchadas, tornando a leitura difícil, embora o inglês arcaico também não fosse lá de muita ajuda.

- Mione? – O rapaz coçou a nuca enquanto uma careta tomava conta de seu rosto. – Se você pudesse ler... Bem, eu não sei ler nada que não seja deste século...

Hermione sorriu, tomando o livro oferecido pelo rapaz novamente em mãos.

- Desculpe, esqueci... Errr... Veja bem, não é nada de outro século. – Ela folheou páginas que haviam sido despregadas e pendiam por um fio de ouro fino. – Isso é latim.

Harry assentiu.

- E, obviamente, você sabe ler Latim. – Rony exclamou, olhando surpreso para a garota, seus olhos sonolentos esbugalhando. – O que você não sabe Hermione?

- Como manter sua boca fechada. - Ela disse calmamente enquanto apontava a varinha para a tinta seca. – Não preciso saber ler. _Reddo_!

A varinha emitiu um brilho avermelhado, intenso e quente por um instante, iluminando um pouco ao redor. As palavras automaticamente reorganizaram-se, juntando novas letras que iam e vinham além das bordas do papel, vibrando, tornando a tinta seca um mero fantoche do que deveria ser dito, a essência das palavras, Herminone sabia bem, não residia na tinta, e sim, na mente.

Quando o movimento abrupto das miúdas letras estabilizou e a pouca iluminação da varinha cessou, a garota devolveu o tomo aos braços do amigo, sentindo, feliz, o peso ser passado de mão.

- Magia de Tradução. Quando você pensa que nunca vai precisar... Ela salva sua vida. – Ela sorriu, envergonhada. – Ás vezes é bom ler essas besteiras que o professor Flitwick manda como lição de casa.

Harry riu, segurando o braço da sua amiga com carinho.

- Você é demais.

A garota enrubesceu, sentindo o sangue subir ao rosto.

- Leia, bem aqui. – ela apontou seus dedos chegando à metade da página esquerda. – Eu não acreditei quando vi da primeira vez.

Primeira vez. Ela vinha invadindo a Seção Restrita havia mais de um mês agora, sempre vinha depois do escurecer, usando a capa da Invisibilidade, levando seu candeeiro, que normalmente repousava na cabeceira da cama e ela finalmente havia posto em uso, não fosse a quantidade de vezes que o usara para ler até tarde. No início, não fizera qualquer progresso, uma semana passou sem que qualquer nova informação aparecesse. Quando ela procurou por tomos aleatórios ficou fascinada pela quantidade de feitiços que jamais aprenderia nas salas, sendo possível que dentre os alunos ela fosse a única a conhecer. Coisas terríveis e magníficas foram arrancadas das páginas, coisas que teria de mostrar aos meninos... Eventualmente.

- "... Séculos de guerras foram travadas entre nossas raças..." – Harry começou. – "... Por anos não vimos a luz do dia, pois eles dominavam os céus... Éramos gado, eles possuíam rebanhos de reprodução..." Merlim, olhem para isso. – Harry mostrou-lhes uma figura onde um senhor sentado num trono, tinha acorrentado aos braços do cadeirão sete jovens garotas, encoleiradas com gargantilhas de ouro. – "Pedra dilacerou mais exércitos do que pensaríamos possível." Pedra? – Harry olhou indagador para Hermione, ela apenas acenou para que continuasse. – "Depois que a Colônia Grega tomou toda a Europa, nós só conseguimos fugir para a Inglaterra e, mesmo aqui, eles nos seguiram." Grécia? "Os Grande Quatro ainda formulam uma estratégia, mas, no fim, vamos vencer, eu sinto. Merlin, que eu esteja certo."

Ele encerrou o livro, seu cabelo sendo balançado pela força do vento frio do fechar.

Seria certo o que havia lido? Uma guerra secular, travada entre essa... Raça e os bruxos. Que tipo de guerra, que tipo de criaturas enfrentaram?

- Hermione?

Ela tomou o tomo das mãos dele novamente.

- Harry Potter, me ajude, como eu diria Pedra em Latim? – Hermione revirou os olhos, como se fosse a pergunta mais boba que ela poderia pensar.

Ele pensou que fosse uma piada, esperando que a resposta retórica solucionasse a si mesma. Mas ela esperava uma resposta mesmo.

Mesmo?

- Hermione? Latim, não é meu forte. Tente Inglês.

Ela revirou os olhos novamente.

- Pedra, Harry, em Latim é Petrus. – Ela esperou que ele entendesse, mas o rapaz precisava de um esforço. – Petrus em Inglês é Peter.

O vento passou levando consigo o som. O silêncio era tão pesado que o toque da luz na poeira parecia formar uma orquestra quieta.

- Não, Hermione, não faz sentido.

Mas fazia e ele sabia disso. Ele não entendia aonde as peças se encaixavam, onde Peter se encaixava, mas, "Peter", "Dilacerar" e "Guerra" eram palavras que faziam sentido quando unidas.

Hermione folheou um pouco mais o livro. Ela havia obviamente encontrado a resposta para as dúvidas que viriam.

- "Pedra Draconiana concedeu-nos uma assembléia, propostas para o fim da guerra seriam expostas. 27 Arquimagos foram à reunião, metade de um voltou. Um corpo queimado sem braços. As palavras sem sentido iam e viam de sua boca. Os dragões, eles _ultimum ejus faciet aggredi. Quartus ut protegat nos. – _O tempo da magia acabara, as letras voltavam a se embaralhar. – eles farão seu último ataque. Que os quatro nos protejam.

- Pedra Draconiana... Peter Draconiam? – Rony sussurrou, como se as moscas não devessem ouvir. – Não, você não está falando sério, certo?

Hermione assentiu.

- Eu fiquei em dúvida no começo, pois quando Katherine escreveu o seu nome, o seu sobrenome era escrito com um "M" no final, diferente do Latim, onde "Draconiano" é traduzido como "Draconian", com "N". Mais depois, ficou claro. Eles foram atualizando ao longo do tempo, mudando o nome, provavelmente possuem diversas identidades.

Harry balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

- Hermione, isso é... Improvável. A Katherine... Ela... Dragões? O que é isso, uma seita? Um grupo como os Comensais?

A garota fechou o livro e o escorou numa prateleira próxima. Ela bateu as palmas, retirando a poeira que já subia pelos braços.

- Não, Harry, dragões são... Dragões, como Norberta ou o Rabo-Córneo Húngaro. Com asas, Focinho e pele escamada e... Olhos em fenda.

_Olhos em fenda._

- Mas como pode ser? Dragões são seres irracionais, eles são animais Hermione. – Rony levantou-se e aproximou dos amigos.

A garota suspirou, sentindo um peso em seu peito. Era triste chegar a uma pergunta para a qual ela não tinha resposta.

- Eu não sei, ainda não descobri.

Eles se olharam, sentindo uma comichão percorrer sua nuca, um calafrio em sua espinha dizia que, seja lá como fosse, aquilo fazia sentido.

- Mione, se estiver certo, quer dizer que... Eles são...

Ficaram quietos por um instante.

- Sim, Harry. Eles são Dragões.


	14. Draco Dormien Nunquan Titillandus

- Meu castelo... – a voz rouca e fraca ecoou pelo terceiro andar lentamente, como uma onda fraca que ricocheteava nas paredes. – Onde está?

Os passos débeis do diretor se arrastavam pelas escadarias e corredores fazia horas, seus pensamentos não deixavam que percebesse a dor que se alastrava abaixo de sua cintura.

Ergueu seu candelabro e, sussurrando palavras desprovidas de sentimento, o fez flutuar a poucos centímetros de seu rosto.

Por quê? O que está trancado deveria permanecer assim. O malfeito depois de feito se encerra. Ele precisava proteger seus alunos, seu castelo. O amor que nutria por aquelas paredes nunca fora o bastante pra anular seu passado e seus crimes, mas a magia que emanava por entre as rachaduras das rochas era o bastante para que ele se sentisse forte novamente.

Mas aquilo se fora. A sensação de segurança havia sumido, as defesas do castelo caiam lentamente, a magia que corria livremente pelo corredor era tanta que atrapalhava e confundia. Muitos alunos podiam perceber agora, magias simples se tornavam descontroladas e perigosas, seres místicos apareciam nas mediações da escola, tragados pela essência que percorria os corredores. Era difícil controlar e acalmar o excesso de magia.

A estrutura do castelo não fora criada para comportar tanto poder.

Dumbledore parou frente à porta de carvalho. Um símbolo irreconhecível havia sido cravado na madeira. Uma espada com asas de morcego e abaixo um pergaminho com o lema da escola. _Draco Dormien Nunquan Titillandus._

Nunca Cutuque um Dragão Adormecido.

Era irônico como a frase se adequava ao momento.

O diretor tocou a porta. Faíscas vermelhas tamborilaram por sobre sua mão, girando em torno do seu pulso. A sensação da madeira grossa e áspera por baixo de seus dedos era reconfortante.

- Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, diretor.

A voz casual e inanimada reverberou por sobre suas costas, assustando-o, fazendo cair o pequeno candelabro, que passou a iluminar as vestes negras do seu acompanhante.

- Severo. – Dumbledore ergueu a mão para o professor, que a apertou, delicadamente. – É necessário.

O moreno balançou a cabeça.

- Você espera que eu acredite que você está fazendo isso pela escola, professor? – Severo se aproximou, pondo-se ao lado do velho amigo. – Não é assim que vai terminar.

Dumbledore anuiu.

- Não, não será. Mas a chance de tentar é muito mais forte do que a certeza da morte. Você entende isso, não, Severo?

- Entendo. – Disse o professor de poções. – Entretanto, diretor, existem outros meios. Dê o livro, dê o livro a ele. Poderemos resolver depois. Não adianta tentar esforços inúteis.

O velho sorriu, sentindo o medo no coração do mais jovem.

- Não seria apenas uma vida perdida. O Harry, sem contar, ainda tem um papel a percorrer nessa história. A espada já está em seu lugar. Só aquela espada vai poder terminar com o que eu comecei há muitos anos.

Snape segurou a maçaneta, sentindo o ferro tornar-se fogo por baixo de sua palma.

- Eu não posso.

- Nunca duvidei disso, meu caro, seu coração nobre ainda pulsa uma fraqueza que você foi incapaz de corrigir. Entretanto, eu já enfrentei todos os meus medos, todas as minhas angústias agora só dependem de mim. Você vê, o livro estará lá para que apenas os valorosos possam tocá-lo. Eu já vislumbrei-o e isso me consome, a necessidade de poder é maior, o que o livro nos torna, o que ele gera, é incapaz de ser controlado e por isso... Por esse motivo eu quero que isso acabe. Meu castelo já sofreu demais.

- Dumbledore! O castelo cairá assim que souberem o que você fez! Só destruição o espera através dessa porta! A proximidade com o livro faz com que você deseje-o! Eu entendo, meu amigo, que você faz isso na tentativa de redenção a si mesmo, mas esquece que existem pessoas lá fora que precisam da sua ajuda, sua morte num momento desses traria desgraças a Hogwarts. O Rei dos Dragões, Voldemort e aquele pivete, os três estão atrás disso.

- Mais que apenas isso. Você conversou com Delarius, suponho. Onde está a lealdade dele?

Snape pigarreou com repulsa.

- Em sua espada. Ele ignora qualquer líder, desde que possa pôr as mãos no dragão. Por que mantê-lo aqui?

- Ele é um mal necessário. Será o primeiro a cair para que Harry possa se levantar.

Snape cerrou os punhos.

- O que você está fazendo? Ele é seu aluno! Você o trata como um peão num jogo de tabuleiro! Eu sempre fui fiel a você, reneguei Voldemort, desfiz laços, pois sabia que você era o mais sensato, você tinha AMOR! Mas você se tornou manipulador. Nem sequer sabemos se a espada reagirá ao garoto!

- Sabemos. – Dumbledore disse lentamente, pondo a mão por sobre o aço frio da maçaneta. – O pai dele. A linhagem. A mãe. Tudo, tudo indica. Você sabe que não estava destinado a tê-la. Você não poderia tê-la.

Snape parou, sentindo o ar em seus pulmões congelar.

- Eu me dediquei a você...

- E vai continuar se dedicando... Sabe disso. – O velho olhou com seus olhos azuis para o professor de poções, sentindo a culpa pesar em seus ombros. Era necessário.

- Com licença, eu tenho um trabalho a fazer agora. – Snape falou, virando-se em direção à escadaria. – Arrependa-se, Dumbledore, antes que seja tarde.

Sua voz sumiu ao longo do corredor, deixando o professor só com seu destino.

- Já me arrependo. – fez um maneio, abrindo a porta. – Me arrependo de não ter dito tudo o quanto precisava.

...

A carta era clara.

_Não tente me contactar. Ass: Lucius._

O papel fino crepitou quando as mãos frias do rapaz amassaram a carta, jogando-a contra a borda da lareira, sem força.

- Não tente me contactar... – Ele repetiu, enquanto uma gota de suor brincava em sua pele ardente. – Ele me deixou pra trás.

Levantou os olhos para o teto da masmorra, jogando-se no sofá, deixando o corpo relaxar.

Sentiu os olhares de Crabbe e Goyle passarem por ele enquanto mudavam de posição para se sentirem mais confortáveis, como se seres gordos como eles pudessem ficar confortáveis de alguma forma.

- O que foi? – Perguntou, quando a irritação atingiu o ápice.

- É só... – Começou Crabbe, o gordo número 1. – Faz tempo que seu pai não aparece com novas instruções, sabe? A gente queria saber se ainda vamos ter de, você sabe. Fazer você sabe o quê.

Era patético tentar manter uma conversa ali.

- Seu nível de inteligência me surpreende, Crabbe. Não imaginei que lesmas pudessem ser mais inteligentes que qualquer coisa, mas você torna plausível o desafio. – Revirou os olhos para o gordo Número 2 – Goyle, explique a ele, por favor.

O rapaz coçou o queixo com um dedo rechonchudo e sujo de gordura.

- Eu ia perguntar o mesmo, sabe?

_Patético._ Irritou-se. _Patético, ele me deixa para trás e como companhia eu tenho esses dois ANIMAIS._

Levantou-se, jogando uma almofada contra Crabbe.

- Inúteis. – Resmungou, dirigindo-se para a saída, dando um último olhar de relance para as chamas que balançavam lentamente.

E como ele se arrependeu de tê-lo feito.

Pequenos olhos verdes como esmeraldas olhavam-no de dentro das chamas, sorrindo como apenas olhos poderiam. Pequenas esmeraldas caídas em meio as cinzas, ardendo entre as chamas.

- Draco? – disseram os dois panacas em uníssono.

Percebeu que a gola de sua camisa estava ensopada, que seu corpo não obedecia as suas ordens e teve pouco tempo entre se apoiar numa parede e cair por completo no chão frio, contorcendo-se enquanto sentia chamas aquecerem seus pulmões.

_Chamem alguém. _Lembrou mais tarde de ter ouvido, mais ou menos o mesmo tanto que se lembrava de alguém o carregando, débil, por entre os corredores, em direção à ala hospitalar. Viu muitos rostos por onde passou, mas apenas de relance, apenas fantasmas, embora lembrasse perfeitamente do rosto do rapaz em sua mente. Estivera lá em algum momento, ele sabia, enquanto dormia, não podia ter certeza, mas ele estivera lá, visitara-o, conversara com ele. Por alguma razão, parecera preocupado, tinha roupas diferentes e, algumas vezes, tinha a atitude que ele reconhecia, não podia dizer, havia sido tudo muito turvo.

Quando acordou, ele estava lá. Sentado, dormindo ao lado da cama, as roupas da sonserina manchadas de terra. Ele vivia passeando pelo lago agora, junto com a irmã, discutiam, não tinha certeza, não tinha mais certeza de nada, para ser sincero.

- Você acordou. – A voz saiu por entre os dentes. – Estava quase pegando de fato no sono.

O loiro estremeceu ante a voz do outro.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou, mas a voz saiu esganiçada e fraca, frustrando qualquer forma de intimidação. – Já não sofri bastante?

- Não, na verdade. – Abriu os olhos, inundando o outro com o verde. – Mas eu não quero mais nada de você, de fato. O que eu poderia querer você já me deu e, infelizmente, já não vão tentar contatá-lo. Assustei-os demais, fugiram como cães atrás de uma presa perdida. Uma pena não ter sido o bastante pra descobrir o que eu precisava.

Um silêncio inquietante pairou. Peter levantou-se, aproximando-se da cama, rindo levemente do tremor de medo do outro.

- Não tenho mais nenhuma intenção de fazê-lo mal. Já recebi meu recado ontem à noite. Você tem guardiões lá fora, obrigaram-me a tirar o corpo, ao menos do quesito _você_. – Olhou focado para fora do castelo, quando uma brisa atravessou seus cabelos, arrepiando a pele de seu rosto. – Tome.

Uma pequena esfera translúcida escorregou da manga das vestes de Peter para o emaranhado de dobras que era o lençol da maca de Draco.

- Que não digam que Peter Draconiam não foi misericordioso quando pôde! – Gritou enquanto se distanciava, maneando gestos incompreensíveis e resmungos guturais para Madame Pomfrey, que o mandava se calar.

Draco travou seu olhar na esfera, que brilhava bruxuleante intermitentemente.

_O que diabos aconteceu aqui?_

_..._

Andando pela ala destruída de Hogwarts hoje, vejo que a guerra aqui travada durante pouco mais de uma semana nunca poderia ter sido evitada. Quando o Maleficarum encontrou seu destino, ele tinha um papel a desempenhar e, apesar das mortes que vieram a ser seladas, foi necessário que sacrifícios houvessem sido feitos para que cada um tivesse sua parte no grande plano.

A lua está bonita hoje e, embora seja difícil escrever com tão pouca luz, eu me esforçarei. A história que aqui aconteceu será comentada para sempre, mas nunca pelos meus olhos, por olhos de alguém que presenciara os fatos.

O salgueiro lutador está se debatendo ainda, enquanto todos pensávamos que tinha morrido, ele vive. O caminho por baixo dele foi destruído, matando sete pessoas, mas isso não é para agora, esse caminho têm seu papel a representar, afinal, Katherine ainda tinha que pegar seus presentes.

Desculpem meus devaneios, nunca escrevi, vou ser sincero, só queria que soubessem. A história precisa ser contada, por alguém que estava lá dentro.

Voltemos.

Os cabelos dela voaram por causa do vento noturno, que há muito havia derrubado o capuz que tinha sobre a cabeça. Vestia um robe, por cima dele havia um sobretudo do irmão, longo demais, escondia suas mãos. Estava descalça, tocando na terra em cheio, apertando os dedos para sentir a areia molhada por orvalho correr por entre eles.

Katheirne sabia que era proibido. Ela deveria estar na cama, deitadinha, sonhando com a guerra que estava por vir. Mas adiara demais o momento do encontro com seu passado.

Caminhou sorrateiramente através do campo verde, em direção à colina emaranhada de raízes onde, imponente, descansava a Árvore De Punhos. Ela parecia calma, comparada com seu estado comum, como que adormecida. Tremulou, quando a garota se aproximou, fazendo um pequeno movimento, como se sentisse sua presença.

- _Înçetisor_. – Disse a menina, tocando a casca, deixando um dedo correr, um rastro vermelho ficando para trás. – Descanse, meu caro, seus serviços não são necessários no momento.

A árvore tremeu e congelou, ficando fria. A marca vermelha permaneceu, fumegando, lançando um pequeno jato de fumaça para o céu noturno.

- Voltarei em pouco tempo, não se preocupe. – O vento atravessou as poucas folhas, como que assentindo.

Emaranhando-se junto às raízes, meteu-se por entre a colina e a árvore, agachada, engatinhando em direção ao túnel que sabia estar ali escondido. Se ela não fosse quem era, precisaria apertar um nó que se escondia entre as raízes, para que a porta abrisse e pudesse entrar, entretanto, sendo o que era, não precisaria disso.

Não demorou até que encontrasse o pequeno alçapão, dali desceria uma escada e entraria num túnel, seguindo para a casa dos gritos, mas não antes de abrir o rústico e mal feito alçapão.

- _Aníxei! - _Três tremeliques e a pequena porta horizontal caiu, com um baque surdo e poeirento, criando uma bruma enquanto a garota descia lentamente, maneando os pés para acertar os degraus irregulares, aprofundando-se abaixo da terra.

- _Incendio_. – Sussurrou e uma pequena chama azul nasceu em sua palma, tamborilando e dançando de um lado para o outro, lançando sombras por sobre seu rosto e chamuscando o sobretudo em sua manga.

Atravessou o corredor com poucos passos, ignorando a terra que polvilhava seu cabelo enquanto prosseguia e o quão estreito o espaço se tornava, até que uma porta quebrada e caída se mostrasse do outro lado.

Pouca iluminação caía sobre o aposento em que se encontrou ao fim de sua curta peregrinação e toda ela provinha das brechas por onde a luz se apertava.

Uma coruja piou ao longe e seu bater de asas inundou o recinto com ecos e sombras quando ela adentrou a sala de estar destruída e pousou na janela meio solta. Seus olhos grandes espiaram enquanto Kate subiu a escada, rangendo os dentes em comunhão com o barulho que os degraus de madeira podre faziam. Prontamente a pequena coruja seguiu-a.

_Terceira madeira do assoalho, duas magias de proteção, você sabe a senha da caixa, lembre-se, nunca vamos esquecê-la. _Disseram o lobo e o cachorro da última vez em que se viram e ela subia recitando mentalmente as palavras.

Mas era desnecessário relembrar, não haveria trabalho em encontrar seus presentes. A madeira do assoalho jazia partida e jogada contra uma parede e a caixa, ainda meio largada embaixo do piso com a tampa aberta, com as assinaturas meio apagadas no topo.

- Peter. – Ela resmungou, perscrutando o quarto, procurando suas lembranças. Encontrou-as encima na cadeira, onde o James ainda se sentava, em suas memórias, irritado, por suas investidas darem em água, ou o jovem Sirius, sentado na janela, ameaçando se jogar caso Remus falasse qualquer outra coisa sobre NOM's.

"_- Sério, cale a boca! Ou da próxima vez eu solto você em Hogwarts. – ele dizia, enquanto o restante ria, e voltava seu olhar safado para Kate. – Aposto que seu irmão ia adorar isso, gatinha, ele tem um QUÊ de sádico. – Novamente todos riram, já conheciam Peter o bastante, desde o caso da Sala Gêmea."_

_Lembranças. _Por pouco não ficava presa, havia se aconchegado no seu lugar de sempre, sentada ao restante de uma mesa, sempre se acomodava ali e Remus na cadeira próxima, pondo a cabeça no colo da garota. _Lembranças._

O pio da coruja chamou sua atenção, ela repousava por sobre a cabeceira, suas penas brancas brilhavam quando a luz que invadia o quarto tocava seu corpo.

Foi o bastante para notar o volume embaixo do lençol cinza que outrora fora alvo.

- Idiota. Se alguém tivesse entrado aqui. – Só depois notou a idiotice do que dissera. – Ninguém mais entra aqui.

Com um movimento limpo de mão jogou o lençol sobre o chão. Ele dançou no ar, junto com as partículas de poeira, criando um espetáculo de luz azul enquanto o pano caía.

- Aí estão vocês. – Ela sorriu.

A sua frente, deitadas como que descansando sobre a cama, estavam fotos, cinco delas dispostas ao redor de um punhal e esse por sobre uma espada, enrolado no cabo do punhal, um colar de barbante com o pingente de um cão trabalhado em madeira. Ao lado de tudo isso, um livro meio aberto tinha um pouco raspadas as letras douradas da capa.

- Remus. – ela disse, segurando o livro e assoprando a reduzida quantidade de poeira que ali se estabelecera. – "Criaturas místicas e perigosas que não possuem nenhuma simpatia" – A frase "_não possuem nenhuma simpatia"_ estava sublinhada com tinta de pena e havia um pequeno comentário embaixo: _acho que estão falando do seu irmão!_

No rodapé da primeira página em branco, estava escrito em pequenas letras cursivas:

"_Comentado por Remus Lupin" _Em seguida, em outras caligrafias "_E James Potter... E Sirius Black!" _Diretamente mais embaixo temos: "_Intrometidos... ¬¬"_

Engraçado, estou com esse livro à minha frente e me pego rindo levemente, ante aos comentários provocativos nos capítulos sobre "Lobisomens: medo à lua cheia" e "Dragões: Churrasco não é uma opção".

Mas, voltando.

- Sirius. – Ela calmamente desenrolou o colar do punhal e o pôs no pescoço, embora estivesse sujo. Não faria essa desfeita com o velho amigo. – Besta. – Riu, lembrando-se das cantadas que o bobo do amigo insistia em fazer.

O punhal era seu, deixara como lembrança para os garotos, o recebera de um Lorde Dragão Oriental, enquanto estivera no Oriente Médio, à procura de refúgio. O aço era mágico, dobrado diversas vezes sobre si, e absorvia a luz, criando uma aura azul ao redor da lâmina, e o punhal, de osso draconiano, era cravado com lápis-lazúli e águas marinhas, fora esculpido no formato de um dragão, a guarda eram suas asas abertas e a lâmina se libertava como a chama de sua boca, os olhos eram pequenos diamantes, brilhando.

A espada do irmão, Ákardos, como ele chamava, era mais simples, uma espada bastarda com o cabo de ossos humanos. A lâmina estava machucada, com pequenos arranhões e reentrâncias, mas era assim que ele gostava. A ponta do cabo era o crânio de um pigmeu, com pinturas de guerra africanas. Clássico, ou melhor, típico.

- Estúpido. – Ela colocou a espada de lado, sentando-se na cama e folheando o livro do amigo.

Uma folha estava solta, caiu voando sobre seu colo.

"_Poção Acorda-chama" _Estava escrito no título.

- James. – Ela sorriu. O rapaz sabia como irritar o irmão dela. – Obrigado tardiamente.

Aquilo seria extremamente divertido.

Ela levantou-se, sorrindo. A coruja piou, estridente, e voou janela afora. Estava na hora de ir, de todos irem. A coruja, Kate... Retornar ao castelo.

Foi o que fez, debaixo da noite escura, porém estrelada, a brilhar lá em cima, lembrando-se da última frase que James escrevera na página da poção.

"_Não, não é uma poção do amor, embora após bebê-la, seja a única coisa que você irá fazer. =P_"

E ela sorriu.

...

Como extra, temos uma entrevista exclusiva do autor com um dos personagens originais:

Legenda: P=pergunta, feita pelo autor; R=resposta, dada pelo entrevistado

Nome do Entrevistado: Peter Draconiam

Idade: Ele alega ter mais de 3000 anos, embora aparente não ter mais de quinze

P: Como você se sente sobre sua família?

R: Kate não me irrita, consigo conviver com ela. *olhar frio* Sim, ela é minha única família. Próxima pergunta.

P: Se você pudesse fazer três pedidos, quais seriam?

R: 1. Draconiam Maleficarum na minha mão.

2. ...Só isso, o resto eu conseguiria a partir daí.

P: Quando entra em uma sala, o que você nota primeiro? E em segundo?

R: Quantos inimigos e quão poderosos o são, quantas saídas, quantos mecanismos de defesa e de ofensiva, quem eu tenho de matar primeiro pra sair ileso e quem vai tentar me matar primeiro. Em segundo eu noto a cara emburrada da minha irmã.

P: Descreva-se para mim.

R: Você é cego?

P: Quais são seus pontos fortes?

R: Perseverança, Inteligência e... *estende-se um sorriso de canto de boca* Simpatia.

P: Quais são seus pontos fracos?

R: *Gargalhada que me deixou de cabelos em pé* Próxima pergunta.

P: O que você se arrepende de ter feito? Por quê?

R: Deixei Blake Makkarios ir embora com apenas um arranhão no rosto. Ele deveria estar morto. Minha irmã não me deixou terminar o serviço.

P: O que você faz para sobreviver?

R: Respiro.

P: Tem mais alguém vivendo com você? Quem são eles?

R: Milhares de pequenos e nojentinhos bruxos estão sempre ao meu redor *cara de nojo* Eca. E o pior deles é o Potter... Não, não, o pior é aquela menininha saltitante *finge que vai vomitar* Ela me dá enjoo.

P: Me conte de seus pais. O quão bem você se dava com eles?

R: Você não é muito inteligente, não é? *Balança a cabeça* Já ouviu falar do Senhor dos Dragões, Rei das Chamas, Dragão Mortal? Não? Esse é meu pai, um completo idiota com muitos títulos.

P: Quantos irmãos você tem? Mais velhos? Mais novos?

R: Katherine é mais nova, cem anos. E tem o outro. Ele é irrelevante, falemos de coisas mais interessantes.

P: Quais eram as três coisas que você mais gostava de fazer em sua infância?

R: 1. Adorava testar novos venenos nos humanos que serviam de rebanho. Divertido.

2. Eu tinha uma espada chamada Ákardos e treinava com ela ao pôr do sol, no topo do monte Olimpo, enquanto a Katherine tocava harpa. Eu gostava disso.

3. O cheiro da fumaça da carne queimada quando invadíamos cidades para adquirir novos rebanhos. Fumaça e carne queimada, sim, posso sentir ainda agora.

P: Do que você tinha medo quando era criança?

R: Que eu iria perder uma batalha e teria minhas asas cortadas. Nunca aconteceu.

P: O que te faz feliz agora?

R: *Um sorriso cínico cresce em seu rosto* Quer realmente descobrir?

P: Qual o seu maior medo?

R:*silêncio, enquanto abaixa a cabeça, único momento em que não vejo seus olhos verdes* ...Amar...*novo silêncio, decido seguir em frente*

P: O que você mudaria em você, se pudesse?

R: Eu retiraria o sentimento que tenho por Katherine. Ele tem me atrapalhado muito.

P: Diga algo que você nunca disse a ninguém.

R: Por que para você? *suspiro* Com os infernos: Eu gosto quando ela está por perto.

P: O que você quer?

R: Alguma dúvida? Eu quero tudo.


	15. Monique McFusty

- Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer? – Draco revirou os olhos, sua mão ainda apertada na pequena esfera que o animal deixara na noite passada, ele se sentia melhor quando segurava o objeto. – Sério, vai acabar perdendo as aulas da manhã, seus amigos devem estar preocupados, você deveria ter saído ontem de noite da enfermaria.

Monique sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

- Não vou perder aulas, não se preocupe, eu queria ver como você estava. – Um breve momento de silêncio. – Como você está?

Era uma pergunta difícil de responder.

Ele se sentia melhor, fisicamente, tinha recobrado uma memória parcial da noite passada, se lembrava de ter sido carregado e de ter realmente conversado com Peter, mas aquilo ficava tudo meio turvo e tinha certeza que vira algo estranho, como se visse Peter discutir com ele mesmo em algum momento enquanto estivera entre o sono e o acordar. Não podia ter certeza.

Mentalmente, por outro lado, ele se sentia exausto. Era como se, depois de tanto tempo fraco e cansado, quando a saúde voltou de vez ele acabasse por definhar, contra todas as expectativas. Talvez o estresse, o medo, ou, quem sabe, a loucura, estivessem jogando um jogo com ele.

O que importava era que conseguia fazer magia decente de novo. Poderia voltar ao jogo do pai, ele voltaria a conversar com ele. Conseguiria fazê-lo ver que poderia servi-lo também.

- Draco? – Monique pôs a mão por sobre a dele. – Tudo bem? Você parece fraco, ainda.

Ele maneou a cabeça.

- Estou bem. – ele retirou com rispidez a mão debaixo da dela. – É só o efeito do remédio.

Ele ficou quieto, as mãos juntas sobre o colo, entrelaçadas.

- Porque você anda com ele? – Perguntou de repente, depois de algum tempo. – Ele tem problemas, você deveria ir para o mais longe possível, antes que ele te machuque.

Ela sorriu, um sorriso besta... De novo.

- Deixa comigo, eu não tenho medo dele.

- Deveria.

- Não resolveria meu problema com ele, certo?

Ficou quieto, não há como discutir com pessoas insanas.

- Você está melhor? – Perguntou o loiro, olhando a garota mais atentamente, percebendo as marcas de cansaço no rosto, embora houvesse passado toda a noite dormindo na enfermaria. – Ouvi dizer que ele te fez mal, é verdade?

Ela levantou-se, aproximando-se da cama e sentando na beirada.

- Nada que eu não possa suportar. – _Eu acho_. – Você deveria se preocupar consigo, tem algo que eu possa te trazer? Falta algo?

_Orgulho, menos pena e um café para acompanhar._

- Nada que você possa me servir, no fim das contas. Sério, estou bem. Meu pai vai ouvir coisas sobre esse animal. – _Não que ele vá prestar atenção em algo que eu digo, depois de tudo._

A garota deu um leve riso, sem a intenção de irritá-lo. Pena ela não conhecer Draco e a facilidade com que ele leva para o lado pessoal.

- Esquece, você é que nem todo mundo. – disse, bufando e pegando uma jarra de suco de abóbora da cômoda e servindo um copo para si mesmo. – Deixa pra lá, eu estou bem, não precisa ficar se preocupando.

Tomou alguns goles, fazendo uma cara de nojo. _Enfeitiçaram essa porcaria pra parecer suco._ Repôs a jarra e o copo sobre o móvel e voltou a olhá-la, se perguntando se demoraria para que ela se fosse, a presença amigável da garota estava começando a perturbá-lo.

- Draco, caso você precise de qualquer coisa, pode falar comigo, ou mandarem falar. Sério, ok? Eu tenho que ir pra classe agora, mas virei novamente mais tarde pra te ver, caso você ainda esteja por aqui.

Ele assentiu. Era perturbador como ela conseguia ser encantadora. Preferia que fosse logo, para que ele tivesse tempo pra pensar em como contatar o pai, assim que possível.

A garota levantou-se, aliviando o peso que momentaneamente sentira na perna, sem a coragem de avisá-la. Ela afastava-se, virando para dar um adeus quando o rapaz moveu-se bruscamente e agarrou seu braço, trazendo-a para mais perto, aproximando o rosto dela do seu.

- O que você tem de errado aqui? – ele apontou para a bochecha dela. – O que é isso?

Pela expressão confusa da garota, ela ainda não sabia.

- Olha. – ele indicou um espelho de corpo que havia ao lado da maca.

Monique aproximou-se, tocando o rosto.

Voltando um pouco no tempo: Monique McFusty sempre gostou de coisas... Como eu diria? Alternativas? Bem, a questão é que, com a família dela no ramo da criação de dragões e seu amor por desenho, não demorou a se sentir atraída pela ideia de ter um desenho em seu próprio corpo. Monique têm quatro tatuagens, deixarei os desenhos de três delas e as localidades à sua pérfida imaginação, a questão principal é que nossa garotinha só possui uma única tatuagem completamente mágica, feita no mundo bruxo, que é um dragão Negro das Ilhas Hébridas e que, comumente ficaria em suas costas, que se movia de acordo com a vontade dela. Lembrando, com a vontade dela. Não demorou muito até a garota perceber que o controle sumira por completo.

Ali, aninhado na sua bochecha, o dragão descansava, suas escamas mudando de iluminação, enquanto respirava.

- Ai está o presentinho que ele deixou para mim. – Ela disse, mais para si mesma que para o loiro.

Tocou a bochecha e o dragão acordou, assustado, moveu-se pelo seu pescoço, caminhando pelo seu colo, até não vê-lo mais.

- O quê? – O loiro perguntou, confuso, ouvindo de plano de fundo o toque para o início das aulas.

A garota virou-se, novamente com aquele sorriso besta.

- Eu te conto depois, senão vou acabar me atrasando. – Deu um beijo rápido na testa de Draco e saiu rapidamente da enfermaria.

Draco balançou a cabeça. Às vezes ele preferia ter ido estudar na Durmstrang.

...

- Ok, tédio, volte aqui, precisamos ter uma conversa séria. – ele disse, andando em círculos pela Sala Precisa. – É sério, não dá mais, nosso relacionamento não vai dar certo, então eu vou sair por aquela porta e você vai me dizer pra nunca mais voltar, certo?

O barulho do nada era ensurdecedor.

- Eu sei que nós íamos ter um relacionamento duradouro, mas veja, eu já estou conversando com você! Tem algo que não está certo aqui, afinal, você não existe, você é alguma mulher linda que eu imagino pra não ficar aqui só. Então adeus, eu, eu, eu... – Fingiu chorar durante alguns instantes. – Tá, parei.

Blake estava num estado incontrolável. Ele estivera há meses parado dentro do castelo, pesquisando, estudando as defesas, conversando com Delarious que era a única alma viva que sabia que ele estava ali, a não ser Kate, mas ela não contava, e agora, ele estourara.

Ele precisava de companhia e iria encontrar uma, nem que para isso tivesse que encontrar um(a) cativo(a). Ele precisava de um amigo.

Abriu a porta da Sala Precisa e esperou ela se fechar por trás dele.

- Sonserina, Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa ou Grifinória? – Ele olhou para a roupa que usava e aceitou que precisava se enturmar. – Eu sou legal, então: Lufa-Lufa será.

Balançou a cabeça. As roupas moveram-se e mudaram, transformando-se no fardamento dos lufanos.

- Bom, eu sou bom.

E então, saiu castelo afora.

Chegou em pouco tempo ao pátio, o ar livre era reconfortante. Parou no centro, olhando para cima, sentindo o sol lamber sua pele. Como sentira falta de sair, do calor, do vento, de tudo que o trabalho o negava. Nunca fora de se deixar quebrar regras, não quando estava trabalhando, pelo menos, mas aquele serviço, em específico, estava deixando-o irritado.

Pelas manhãs, antes do sol nascer, bem antes, ele acordava e ia por entre os corredores, explorando o castelo, descobrindo passagens que pudessem levar até o interior, brechas na segurança, mas essas eram inexistentes. Posteriormente voltava aos seus aposentos, antes mesmo do sol dizer olá, e sentava-se no centro da Sala, concentrando-se, aprendendo sobre a magia que corria pelos corredores do castelo e que, por si só, geravam uma defesa que seria impenetrável se o rapaz não tivesse aprendido como lidar com ela. As defesas inatas do castelo agora haviam caído, os caçadores mais poderosos entrariam como água, mas só eles não seriam o bastante, teria de deter as outras magias que protegiam o local.

Para tanto, ele teve que se aventurar até as torres, ainda antes de o sol nascer, e desenhou com seu sangue uma runa mágica, que, quando terminado o ritual, anularia qualquer magia que fosse feita para impedir a entrada de seres mágicos. Ele desenhou todas, demorou um tempo, mas o fez, e agora estava cansado.

Ele precisava descansar. Fugir um pouco, isso sim.

- SOL, você é ótimo. Senti tanto sua falta. – ele disse, abrindo os braços. – Você ainda é meu amigo? Eu sei que faz tempo que a gente não se vê, mas ainda gosto de você, prometo.

Ele estava muito concentrado no calor e conforto que o sol o trazia para perceber que seria atropelado em segundos por uma garota desenfreada. E não percebeu mesmo.

Monique acertou o peito de Blake em cheio, com a força da pressa que ela estava para correr para a aula de seu pai, no campo. Mas não causou mais que um desconforto no garoto, que precisou fechar os braços, enquanto ela despencava, suas ancas de encontro com o chão de pedra.

Blake abaixou os olhos para a garota.

- Não sei se peço desculpas ou se digo mais cuidado da próxima vez. – ele ajudou-a a se levantar. – Deixa, eu digo os dois. Esquece, não digo nada. Você deveria olhar quando estiver numa corrida, sabia?

A garota levantou-se, segurada pelo braço e pela cintura pelo rapaz, que a aproximou num abraço.

- Desculpa. – Ela disse, meio quieta, próxima ao corpo dele. – Eu realmente vou me lembrar disso da próxima vez.

- Deveria. – Ele sorriu da forma mais feliz que poderia.

Ela olhou-o por um segundo, o bastante pra perceber o que ficava óbvio. Tão óbvio quanto era quando ela estava perto da família Draconiam. Os olhos de fenda amarelos dele brincaram com os seus, ela sentia o calor do corpo dele por baixo das roupas e conseguia sentir a mesma força característica de Peter em seu braço.

- Vai se soltar? – Ele perguntou, sem afrouxar o abraço. – Por mim eu fico aqui até de noite.

Ela sorri e dá um risinho, soltando-se do rapaz com um movimento rápido de dançarina, mantendo uma distância social entre suas bocas.

- Correndo para a aula? – ele apontou para o campo, onde, ao longe, era possível ver um grupo de alunos.

- Eu ia. – Ela olhou por cima do ombro dele, que tinha mais os menos a mesma altura dela. – Eu realmente ia.

Eles ficaram se olhando durante um tempo, os olhos dele fixos nos dela. Em algum momento, passaram-se minutos ou segundos, não saberiam dizer, ele aproximou-se dela e segurou seu braço.

- Vem. – Ele começou a andar, passando o braço pelos seus ombros, alisando a parte exposta da pele. – Ou pode ir.

Ela tomou a decisão antes mesmo de pensar. Olhou não mais que uma vez para o caminho que _deveria _tomar e seguiu o rapaz, o caminho que ela _queria_ tomar.

- Quem é você? – Era a pergunta que ela precisava fazer enquanto andavam em direção ao lago. Ele, um pouco mais à frente, com os braços atrás da nuca. – E obrigado, por me levantar.

Ele virou-se, andando de costas, com um sorriso zombeteiro e a língua de fora.

- Você demorou um pouco pra perceber que ainda não tinha agradecido, não é. Será que sou só eu?

Ele parou automaticamente, fazendo-a encostar em seu peito e seus narizes se encontrarem, proximidade de centímetros entre o restante de seus rostos. Depois voltou a andar de ré, com aquele maldito sorriso que só ele sabia fazer.

- Você está evitando a minha pergunta. – Ela sussurrou, voltando a andar. Certo, ele mexia com ela, mas não tanto assim.

- Sim, estou. – Virou-se novamente, andando até chegar à margem do lago. – Uma pergunta por outra?

- Claro.

- Então responda. Será que sou só eu?

Ele sentou-se na margem do lago, jogando os pés na água. Ela sentou-se ao lado dele, deitando na grama, como havia feito várias vezes com Peter. Pôs a mochila como travesseiro e colocou as mãos para trás, molhando-as na água do Lago Negro.

- Não é todo dia que você esbarra em alguém tentando fingir ser um aluno. – Ela piscou um olho cor de âmbar para o rapaz. – Minha resposta agora. Quem é você?

Ele bagunçou os cabelos.

- Você pode guardar segredos? – Ela assentiu. – Blake Makkarios. Minha vez, O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Meu pai veio trabalhar aqui, ele é o professor de quem eu estou pulando a aula nesse momento. Vim estudar aqui. E você, o que veio fazer aqui?

A vez dele de dar de ombros.

- Existe um artefato que precisa ser recuperado. Eu vim encontrá-lo.

Houve um silêncio em que ele ficou vendo o sol lá em cima e o balanço da água por baixo de seus pés e ela ficou observando seu rosto infantil, a pele alva e lisa, e a cicatriz que o marcava.

- Como aconteceu essa cicatriz? – Ela deixou escapar, por entre os lábios.

O sorriso dele se estendeu enquanto se levantava.

- Ainda está na minha vez. – Ele retirou a farda, vestia uma camisa regata preta por baixo, delineando os músculos da barriga e do peito e deixando à mostra as tatuagens em seus braços. No esquerdo, uma manga de tribais ia até o meio do braço, diversos desenhos se emaranhavam, formando um horizonte com um sol nascente e um dragão e um corpo humano, sobrepostos, dentro do astro. No outro braço, a tatuagem de um dragão descia em espiral, e onde as garras penetravam a carne haviam sido tatuadas feridas com gotas de sangue escorrendo, a cabeça do dragão negro repousava sobre seu ombro e o rabo se emaranhava até seu pulso.

- Ei, isso é muito bonito. – Ela disse, girando o corpo para ver melhor.

Ele não respondeu, apenas sorriu, enquanto tirava a camisa regata deixando à mostra o corpo definido.

- Nada? – Ele perguntou antes de pular no lago, molhando a calça que usava.

- Isso conta como pergunta. – ela gritou para o rapaz que nadava e, ao ouvir sua voz, se aproximou lentamente, com uma cara de tristonho e apenas os olhos fora da água. – Eu _sei _nadar, eu _não vou_ nadar. Ao menos, não agora.

Ela cruzou os braços por baixo do queixo, vendo o rapaz se aproximar, ficando bem próximo.

- Então hoje à noite, longe dos olhares de todos, aqui, nesse mesmo lugar, meia-noite, que tal?

- Ainda é a minha vez, lembre-se disso. – Arqueou a sobrancelha com um sorriso fino. – Como você conseguiu essa cicatriz?

Ele cruzou os braços e ficou na mesma posição que ela, com o queixo apoiado nos braços, perto. Eu disse o quão perigosamente próximo era? Não? Bem, era bastante assim.

- Eu briguei com uma pessoa, a Pessoa número 1, porque era apaixonado por uma Pessoa número 2 e, bem, essa Pessoa número 1 não gostava muito da ideia, então houve um momento que a gente decidiu definir isso na espada. Pessoa número 1 vence de Blake por 1x0. E aí? Eu, você, hoje à noite, _meia-noite_, aqui?

A garota sorriu, a resposta era não menos sincera do que ela esperava e não mais confusa do que ela tinha esperança. Justo.

Levantou-se e afastou-se um pouco.

- Estarei aqui. Lembre-se de que a pergunta é minha.

Ela piscou, jogando a mochila sobre o ombro e afastando-se em direção ao castelo.

Estava longe quando ele se virou, deitando a cabeça fora da água enquanto submergia o corpo um pouco mais. _Quem é ela?_ Ele ainda não havia definido isso. Mas sabia uma coisa. O cheiro de Peter nela era inconfundível.

- Isso vai ser interessante. – Ele nadou cada vez mais em direção ao fundo. Depois esqueceu que estava entediado.

_Meia-noite em ponto._

...

Ele estava encostado na porta quando ela passou. Sorria cinicamente, como sempre, e não fez maior movimento do que uma torção de nariz quando ela atravessou despreocupada, com um rápido "olá Peter".

- Você não toma banho? – Ele disse, seguindo-a de perto, com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito. – Sério, você está cheirando a lixo molhado.

Ela parou e virou-se, seu rosto impassível.

- Eu estava presa na enfermaria, Peter, você esperava algo melhor?

Ele virou a cabeça, olhando a parede e voltando para ela.

- Aprendeu sua lição? Eu não sou alguém com quem você quer mexer. Irrite-se comigo, me esqueça, se possível.

Ela voltou a andar, ignorando-o por um momento e parando passos depois, virando-se para ele e dizendo, um pouco mais alto para que ele escutasse:

- Eu fiz aquilo por Gina, não por você, na verdade, não tinha NADA a ver com você. – virou-se mais uma vez, mas voltou a olhá-lo. – E eu não me arrependo de nada, Peter. Nada.

Certo, aquilo era novo. A irritantezinha tinha garrinhas, estavam crescendo, mas ela tinha. Isso prometia ser interessante. Mas então porque era irritante que ela não o estivesse irritando?

_Bah, esqueça isso._

Maleficarum, ainda tinha de encontrá-lo. Saiu andando na direção contrária à garota, no momento em que parecia ter pensado em uma resposta perfeita. Queria encontra-la apenas para dizê-la.

_Outra hora eu baixo a bola dela._ _Agora, trabalho. Dominar o mundo e tudo o mais._

Dirigiu-se para a biblioteca, mais uma vez.

...

Katherine pretendia não sair do quarto até que a poção estivesse pronta, o que poderia levar algum tempo, mas aguentava esperar, a mistura já cheirava bem. Se é que SEXO cheira bem.

A questão é que suas outras amigas eram irritantes demais para que ela conseguisse trabalhar durante tempo o bastante pra avançar mais que dois passos na poção do James.

- Garotas! – Ela gritou determinado momento da noite anterior, quando elas estavam especialmente pululantes na sua cama. – Isso é uma poção importante que eu estou fazendo aqui, todo cuidado é necessário.

Hermione deu uma fungada no caldeirão que espirrava uma fumaça vermelha e forte.

- Kate, eu não sei o que você está fazendo, mas vai acabar te matando, aí tem pelo menos sete ingredientes do Veneno de Bétula. Quem você quer matar?

_...de tesão? _Ela riu.

- Não é veneno, não se preocupe, é só uma brincadeira, vocês vão gostar. – e continuou a trabalhar

Mas agora ela estava deixando a poção descansar, a receita dizia que deveria esperar três dias até o próximo passo, e isso seria um sacrifício, precisava ver a poção em ação logo.

- Você está avoada. – Harry disse, cutucando seu nariz.

- E você preocupado. – Ela pôs a mão dele sobre a testa dela.

Eles estavam no Salão Comunal, Harry sentado na ponta do sofá com Katherine deitada em seu colo. Hermione perdia seu quarto jogo para Rony e Gina estava deitada perto da lareira com metade da roupa autorizada nos corredores. Vestia uma camiseta listrada laranja e branca e uma jeans rasgada nos joelhos.

- Ela sumiu! – Harry explodiu em algum momento, levantando a varinha. – _Accio Monique McFusty._

Todos riram.

- Oi, ouvi meu nome por aí.

Todos se viraram enquanto Monique entrava e se dirigia ao quarto feminino para o banho que merecia, sempre acompanhando os amigos com seu sorriso simpático.

- Assustador, ela apareceu mesmo. – Rony deixou cair um peão da mesa.

- Ei, ei, ei mocinha, espera. – Gina pulou por cima do sofá onde Katherine estava deitada e se pôs entre a amiga e o dormitório. – Explicações, por favor.

Katherine levantou-se de supetão.

- Como você... – Sentiu o cheiro que emanava da garota. – Passou a cheirar assim?

- Sério, Kate? – Harry estava de joelhos no sofá, olhando para as três garotas juntas. – Ela desaparece e a única coisa que você pergunta é do cheiro dela? Você me impressiona.

Estirou a língua para ela, o que ela retribuiu de mesma forma.

- Não, sério, onde você estava? – Harry puxou a garota, que se encostou ao sofá para que ele pudesse dar um abraço. – Não te vimos de manhã, na aula do seu pai.

Ela assentiu, retribuindo o abraço com carinho.

- Estava no jardim. Acabei me atrasando, e, já que tinha perdido a aula, fiquei por lá. – ela deu um beijo rápido na cabeça de Harry. – Mas sério, tenho que tomar um banho depois dessa noite na enfermaria, peço licença para sair, volto em cinco minutinhos.

Katherine assentiu, como quem concorda. _Sim, vá tirar essa nhaca de dragão de você, garota. _Não era problema que ela tivesse andado com dragões, seria o de menos, mas ESSE em específico poderia gerar confusão.

_Blake, Blake, Blake, no que você tá nos metendo?_

Monique subiu as escadas dando mais uma olhadela com seus olhos castanhos pelas janelas, em direção ao lago. _Meia-noite._

- Alguém sabe o que deu nessa menina? – Hermione deixou o jogo de lado, já havia previsto que perderia há três rodadas. – Ela dá meias respostas e vocês caem.

Todos a olharam meio incrédulos, ao que a garota suspirou, lançando uma bufada e levantando-se.

- Raciocinem, crianças. – Disse, dirigindo-se ao retrato da mulher gorda. – Vou continuar minhas pesquisas de _classe_, Harry, você vem comigo?

O rapaz lançou-lhe um olhar entendedor.

- Não, hoje eu vou fazer minhas lições aqui. – Segurou a mão de Katherine, puxando-a para perto. – Você me ajuda?

- Não, claro que não. – Ela zombou. – Vai, eu ajudo sim, vai pegar seus cadernos.

O garoto se levantou e saiu, subindo ao dormitório.

...

O vento era frio à meia-noite, mas ele estava esperando-a exatamente no mesmo lugar em que deixara o pedido, na ponta do píer onde Hagrid ancorava seus barquinhos, estava de costas, com as mãos apertando-se atrás da cintura. Vestia uma calça jeans comum e um tênis trouxa. A camisa social preta estava dobrada até acima do cotovelo, deixando à mostra a parte inferior do dragão em seu braço direito.

Ela aproximou-se, usando um vestido leve e branco, braços nus, a alça sobre os ombros e, por baixo disso, um traje de banho para o caso de ele decidir alguma loucura.

- Você está linda. – ele disse, sem se virar.

- Nada mal, mas você teria melhor certeza caso se virasse. – Ela parou ao lado dele.

- Eu não erraria essa sentença independente do que você escolhesse vestir. – ele ficou virado para ela, colocando uma mão em seu cotovelo. Afundando seus olhos amarelos nos negros dela. – Pronta?

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça.

- A pergunta é minha, senhor Makkarios.

Ele levou a mão à boca e fingiu fechar um zíper sobre ela, apontando para algum lugar atrás dela.

Quando a garota se virou, ele segurou sua cintura, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro, apontando para um barco que estava ancorado ao píer.

- Não tinha cavalo branco na liquidação. – Ele sorriu, sussurrando em seu ouvido com a boca tão perto de sua orelha que ela sentia arrepios.

Deixando-a, o que por um instante foi, para ela, infeliz, ele desceu até o pequeno barco a remo que ali estava, tomando cuidado para que não virasse, embora o balanço ameaçasse.

- Confie em mim. – ele estendeu a mão para que ela se segurasse e, com ele, entrasse no barco. – Por favor.

A garota suspirou, sorrindo e dando-lhe a mão, descendo não tão graciosamente ao barco.

- Eu não vou deixar você cair. – Sem deixar de segurá-la pela cintura, ele desamarrou o barco do píer.

Era um simples barco a remo, dois bancos, lugares para duas pessoas, o maldito tinha pensado em tudo. Ele retirou os remos de debaixo dos assentos e os pôs em posição de remar, e assim o fez. Levando-os para longe da margem, sem nada falar, apenas observando-a.

Os músculos do braço do rapaz eram também definidos, como todo o resto do maldito corpo dele. Monique começava a pensar que ele era uma máquina no que fazia e que fazia muito bem. Bem demais. Não ia negar que havia sim pensado nele. Mas achava que ele estava se adiantando, e isso era engraçado. O bastante para ela rir.

- Você ainda não fez sua nova pergunta. Se você quiser pular, eu tenho ótimas ideias do que te perguntar.

Ambos riram e a garota olhou o lago tremular embaixo do barco, a calma, o frio, os arrepios de seu corpo, que já não sabia pelo que eram causados. Talvez pela atração magnética que o rapaz exercia ou pela noite fria.

- Qual a sua idade? – Ela perguntou, cruzando as pernas e apoiando o queixo nas mãos.

Ele remou com um pouco mais de força, aproximando-os do centro do lago, seus braços torneados agora possuíam veias pulsando pelo esforço repetido.

- Parei de contar depois dos 1500. – ele sorriu divertido. – Nem pareço tão novo assim, suponho. Peter Draconiam, você o conhece? – Nesse momento, soltou os remos e os colocou novamente no barco.

- Sim, conheço. – Ela se apresentou impassível, mas por baixo dessa expressão ele viu algo mais.

Estavam agora no centro do lago, as águas calmas rodeando-os, o frio da noite vinha junto com o vento, ao longe as árvores balançavam e o castelo, em meio a tudo isso tinha algum tipo especial de brilho, que o tornava iluminado, mesmo na noite sem lua que cobria suas cabeças.

- É lindo aqui. – ela disse, olhando ao redor.

- Fico feliz que goste. – Ele sorriu e recostou-se na lateral do barco, colocando uma mão na água e depois molhando o cabelo, a água escorreu pelo seu pescoço, molhando levemente a camisa. – Sirva-se de uma pergunta.

Ela pensou um pouco.

- De onde você conhece Peter Draconiam? – perguntou por fim.

- Foi ele quem fez essa cicatriz. Meio óbvio quando se conhece os dois indivíduos envolvidos. Minha vez, deixe-me ver. – Pensou por um instante. – Eles sabem da sua condição draconiana? Fica meio óbvio quando eu estou assim tão perto de você, sem contar que é mais complicado para eles entenderem algo que não vibra na mesma sintonia que eles, que são puro sangue, já nós, somos quase que únicos, temos uma sintonia própria. Eles sabem? Em especial, Katherine sabe?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não sei, eu não contei. Se eles notaram, é diferente, não posso afirmar. Eles não podem saber que você está aqui, certo?

- Não, eu tenho ordens. Ninguém deve desconfiar que estou aqui. Não quer dizer que eu não tenha dado meus deslizes. – Ele revirou os olhos e abraçou os joelhos. – Kate me viu. Enfim, a resposta para sua pergunta é não, não podem. Eu posso confiar em você pra mentir pro Peter quanto a isso?

- Se for necessário, ele não saberá por mim.

- Eu confio em você.

E ficou quieto, os olhos esquadrinhando a água de forma melancólica, como se as palavras fossem fugidas de sua boca, como que tivesse uma vergonha escondida quanto a isso.

- E pode. – ela sorri, reafirmando a sentença.

Uma coruja piou em algum lugar, branca como a neve.

- Água. – Ele disse, desabotoando a camisa social. – Você me deve. – ele levantou-se, jogando a camisa no chão do barco, ficando seminu, e como diabos parecia que ele gostava de ficar daquele jeito. Retirou a calça, ficando com um short de praia azul por baixo. Monique percebeu que, ao redor do pescoço dele, um colar caia por sobre o peito, mas não teve tempo de ver exatamente o que era o pingente, pois o rapaz jogou-se no Lago Negro antes que ela tivesse tempo para ver qualquer outra coisa.

A garota esperou, o rapaz nadava e a olhava com um sorriso feliz que só uma criança poderia desferir.

- Você me deve. – Ele lembrou-lhe.

Ela levantou-se, ficando de costas para ele e tirando o vestido, deixando á mostra, em um traje de banho composto, seu corpo bem torneado, de curvas belas e suaves, e ficando ruborizada com a exposição.

- WOW. – ele brincou. – Belas tatuagens, branquela. Vem, entra logo, a água tá ótima!

Ela olhou para ele, ainda corada, e o rapaz parecia realmente divertido, sinceramente, parecia uma criança divertida, mas ela não era boba o bastante para acreditar que aquilo duraria muito além do momento em que mergulhasse. A pergunta era: ela se importaria?

- Mais tatuagens? Você deveria ser publicada em alguma revista em quadrinhos, sabe? – Ele riu.

Ela balançou a cabeça, rindo.

- Besta. – E pulou na água com a habilidade de quem praticava atividades físicas.

A água era extremamente fria, extremamente, mas quando Blake aproximou-se e segurou-a, esqueceu-se disso. O corpo quente do rapaz parecia transferir calor a todas as moléculas ao redor, como Peter, quando caíra por cima dela na sala do terceiro andar. Mas, diferente de Peter, que parecia de fato queimar, Blake apenas era... Aconchegante? Preferiu não pensar muito. No fim, quem estava no direito da pergunta era ele.

Ele nadava ao redor dela e conversavam sobre besteiras: onde foram criados, hobbys, amigos... O rapaz sempre se preocupava em não tocar muito no assunto Draconiam, mas explicou que quando ela estivesse pronta, diria tudo que fosse necessário. Ele brincava, perseguiam-se e jogavam água um no outro. Ficaram uma hora, aproximadamente, nisso, estreitando um laço que, embora Blake fosse inteligente o bastante pra não forçar, Monique ainda não entendia bem.

- Vamos? – Ele perguntou em algum momento, segurando-a pela cintura, aproximando-a de si. – Acho que está na hora de você dormir, ou não vai acordar para a aula amanhã.

- Não teria como concordar muito mais. – E sorriu.

- Ok, espera. – ele subiu no barco, sentando-se e depois se levantando, para ajudá-la, o que não foi muito difícil. – Vista-se, vou deixar você na margem.

Ela vestiu-se. Não podia definir se o rapaz estava resignado a aceitar o que ela ditara, ou se aquilo que via por baixo das expressões dele era frustração. De uma forma ou de outra, ele deixou-a novamente no píer, já vestida.

- Obrigado, foi divertido. – ela disse.

- Disponha. - ele disse - Estou na Sala Precisa, se precisar de mim, ou apenas chame, eu apareço. Ultimamente o tédio me faz ouvir meus próprios pensamentos em voz alta.

E por uma última vez naquele dia, Monique McFusty sorriu enquanto via o barco se afastar em direção ao centro do lago e sumir, em algum momento, ao longe.


	16. Porta para o Inferno

A relva molhada sob seus pés definhava à medida que atravessava a clareira, aproximando-se das árvores mal espaçadas que beiravam o pequeno acampamento.

As roupas de couro que vestia eram próprias para a batalha, mas o frio intenso que acometia a noite, agora que o inverno se aproximava, parecia não se importar com as barreiras artificiais que ele impunha entre sua pele e o ar fresco lá fora.

- Sem sono? – Lux aproximou-se, saindo das sombras que cobriam seu rosto.

Demétrius tocou-a no ombro, sorrindo.

- Sem sono algum, minha cara. – Esquadrinhou o rosto da morena, seu cabelo encaracolado descendo pelos ombros, a pele escura oleada da garota refletia as lâminas de lua que tocavam sua pele, tornando-a brilhante ao anoitecer. – Pensei em fazer uma visita a uma velha amiga.

A negra desvencilhou-se do toque dele, segurando seu braço e apertando com força, enquanto jogava de lado o arco e a aljava que carregava, as flechas caindo aos solavancos no chão. Fitou os olhos vermelhos sobre o rosto do rapaz.

- Você tem problemas com nostalgia, sabia? – Ela beijou-o nos lábios rapidamente, seus olhos descendo pelo corpo do rapaz. – Fique, estou com frio, esquentemos um ao outro.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Seria difícil para a garota entender que nada eram, além de amigos? Lux sempre fora apaixonada pelo irmão do rapaz, tinham tido diversos casos, e seus temperamentos e gostos eram extremamente parecidos. Desde que Peter se fora, ela voltara os olhos para Demétrius, idealizando no rapaz uma nova paixão, ardente como o ferro em brasa.

- A minha amiga ficaria decepcionada se eu não a visitasse hoje. – Ele afastou-a gentilmente, abrindo espaço até a árvore. – Sinto muito, pequena, eu não sou aquele que procura.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e suspirou, chamas vermelhas como sangue esquentaram seu corpo enquanto transformavam a grama em cinzas à medida que desciam por sua boca.

- Não precisa ser, precisava apenas fingir que o é. – Ela balbuciou, enquanto o rapaz riscava a árvore com a unha do dedo indicador.

Demétrius recostou-se, deixando que a casca arranhasse suas costas enquanto se deixava cair e espreguiçar-se na grama. A sensação do verde entre seus dedos quando se apoiou, a terra tocando suas extremidades, sujando suas roupas, enquanto suas costas estalavam ante ao pouco esforço que vinha fazendo. Encostou a cabeça na árvore, sentindo os raios de sol tentarem alcançar sua pele por entre as nuvens.

Aspirou o cheiro do fim do outono, o marrom das árvores nuas, a neve que cairia e os sons dos movimentos sutis dos animais viventes ao seu redor. O crepitar da chama embalou-o de longe.

- Fique com o próximo turno de vigília. – Ele disse à garota que se sentara próxima as chamas. – Eu posso vir a demorar. – E fechou os olhos.

A garota bufou, esticando as mãos para as chamas, deixando-as lamber seus dedos e brincar pelo seu braço.

- Vá dormir, ainda estarei aqui quando acordar. – E virou-se, uma adaga em mãos, em estado de vigília.

...

- Eu esperava você mais tarde. Muito mais tarde, mas não tão tarde. – A garota estava deitada em um divã de mármore com um colchão por sobre. Seu olhar vagava pelas estrelas, o céu aberto acima de suas cabeças. Sua mão direita repousava sobre os seios desnudos, de modo a guardar o pudor, enquanto sua mão esquerda segurava uma taça de prata. – Néctar?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Gostei do que fez com o lugar. – Olhou ao redor, reparando nas colunas coríntias que se espalhavam pelo átrio da ágora em que se encontravam. Ao longe as montanhas que separavam os Elíseos do restante do Hades eram nada mais que simples sombras no horizonte. Ao lado dela e à frente dele, um lago incrustado no piso de mármore branco se estendia, mantendo distância entre os dois. – Me lembra de casa.

Ela olhou-o, e, embora seus lábios parecessem apáticos, seus olhos sorriam, com todas as variadas cores que podiam ter. Demétrius segurou o ar para não perdê-lo. Os olhos dela. Dois berilos furta-cores cravados na pele leitosa. Quando viva, seus olhos mudavam a cor de acordo com a iluminação e o ambiente. Ali, eram como se todas as cores dançassem numa dança perfeita. Com e sem cores ao mesmo tempo.

- É um prazer revê-lo, Demy. – A garota levantou-se de seu descanso, a túnica que vestia caiu pelo seu corpo, como se não houvesse atrito ali. Ela ficou seminua, apenas amarrada pela cintura, embora a transparência do tecido tornasse-o quase inútil.

O rapaz assentiu, enquanto ela circundava o lago, aproximando-se dele com o braço a cobrir os seios, os cabelos morenos e ondulados caindo por sobre os ombros, cheios. Ela tomou o último gole de sua taça, jogando-a no lago, onde afundou.

- Você parece bem. Como está? – Ele perguntou, andando a meio passo em sua direção.

Ela maneou a cabeça como que ponderando.

- Eu estou morta. É isso que importa. – Encontraram-se, ela abaixou o braço, revelando os seios fartos. – E você? Além de confuso, preocupado e temeroso? – Ela maneou rapidamente a mão, em direção a poltronas de veludo negro que não estavam ali, anteriormente.

O rapaz sentou-se, o veludo roçando sua pele exposta dava-lhe comichões, mas ele ainda assim tentou parecer o mais confortável possível. Inútil.

- Você sabe.

- Sim, sei. – Sentou-se também, cruzando as pernas torneadas. – Mas se você quiser manter uma conversa, ignore esse fato.

Ele riu, encostando os braços nos apoios do cadeirão.

- O mundo está em uma guerra iminente e Peter é o maior problema, como sempre. – Ele respirou fundo. – O Maleficarum é a razão de tudo e o Ministério Bruxo já está pensando em se meter.

Ela assentiu, indicando que o rapaz deveria prosseguir.

- Fudge, o atual ministro, ele não sabe da operação que está sendo montada pelos assessores internos, que possuem mais informações, eles o ludibriam a apenas assinar contratos com Ordens Mercenárias, enquanto os Caçadores estão junto com Voldemort e meu pai mantém apenas uma trégua sadia com ele.

Ela estendeu a mão, a qual o rapaz segurou. Ela estava fria, mas a pele sedosa ainda mantinha o mesmo aroma de maçã que ele se lembrava. Ela roçou os dedos em seu pulso, sentindo na veia dele o sangue correr, ao contrário do dela, coagulado dentro de seu corpo. _Ela pode não ter mudado fisicamente, mas seu coração não bate e seus sentimentos caíram por terra._

- E você, meu caro, de que lado está? – Era difícil encarar os olhos dela, assim daquela forma, o roxo passava para amarelo e para verde enquanto ele tentava se focar.

Então, de que lado estava? Se ao menos soubesse, poderia dar uma resposta possível. Mas esses últimos dias ele vinha repensando se queria estar onde estava, se era aquilo que deveria fazer. Sabia que não queria precisar lutar, sabia que se fizesse, estaria pondo vidas inocentes em risco. Ele não admitia isso, mas não tinha opção.

- Não tenho que ter lado. Estou apenas servindo meu pai.

A garota afastou a mão dela da dele, de forma ríspida.

- E foi por isso que eu escolhi seu irmão.

_E eu, o que escolhi? _Tentava se convencer. Não admitia as ordens de seu pai e se enganava dizendo que não tinha escolha. _Eu escolhi ser submisso._

- Sim, escolheu sim. – A garota sorriu, como se a sua indecisão fosse engraçada. – Eu estou aqui para te ajudar, Demy, conversemos.

O rapaz esfregou as mãos. _Então é isso. _Estava ficando frio, como se até no Hades o inverno pudesse segui-lo.

- Me diga novamente a profecia. – Ele olhou para seu rosto, sem deixar de delinear o corpo seminu. Os olhos dela não desgrudaram dos seus. – Me diga novamente como eu vou morrer.

Ela procurou uma posição mais confortável naquela poltrona, deitando-se no braço, fixando os olhos em algum lugar além dele.

- Dragão tolo. – ela sussurrou. – Não confirmo sua teoria. Quando era viva eu disse: das partes gêmeas uma morrerá, pela espada do espelho, sangrará até a morte. Você ou Peter, não me faz diferença, belas companhias serão minhas, aqui.

Ele balançou a cabeça, resignado. Como era fácil para ela. Sim, estava morta, mas parecia que tinha morrido por dentro também. A garota fora assim, em vida, mas tinha um sorriso, um calor na alma. Talvez aquele frio que os cercava não fosse apenas o inverno.

- Tudo é tão simples para você, tão efêmero.

Ela levantou-se, aproximando seus corpos, sentando em seu colo, suas bochechas se tocaram enquanto ela sussurrava em seu ouvido:

- Eu estou morta. – Beijou-lhe o lóbulo. – Tudo que poderia passar, já está terminado. Tudo foi efêmero. Já não importa, apenas o aqui e o agora. Todas as oportunidades me devem ser aproveitadas. Quem é você, Demétrius Draconiam? Um servo de seu pai? Um homem com medo de seu próprio destino? Deixe-me lembrá-lo de algo, você não pode evitá-lo. Tem medo disso? Não tema, no fim, não dói, não é injusto e não é seletivo. Você é aquilo que faz, quem escolhe ser. Seu destino é feito de suas escolhas, o fim está acertado, mas quais serão seus caminhos para chegar até ele? Decida por si só, são respostas que só você pode dar.

Descendo do colo dele, caminhou vagarosamente para a beira do lago, seu corpo maneando voluptuosamente.

- Vá embora, Demétrius. – Ela disse, suas mãos agilmente desfazendo-se da túnica, deixando-a nua. – Não há mais nada para você aqui. – Deu um passo adentro da água.

Demétrius aproximou-se rapidamente dela.

- Você ainda o ama? – Perguntou, à beira do lago. – Você ainda o quer?

Ela parou, abaixou-se e apanhou um punhado d'água. Levantando-a acima de sua cabeça, deixou que caísse pelo corpo, molhando os cabelos, a pele, a boca.

- Desejar e amar são dois sentimentos diferentes. Eu alimento o amor que sentia por ele a cada dia, com a intenção de nunca deixá-lo morrer. Não o culpo pela minha morte, sabia que aconteceria e deixei que ocorresse, ele precisava disso, precisava que fosse daquela forma. Não se iluda ao acreditar que eu o odiaria por aquilo, ele fez a escolha dele, eu fiz a minha, sou tão culpada da minha morte quanto ele. – Ela virou-se, seu corpo nu era uma escultura, branco como mármore à luz da lua, agora que jazia no submundo, mas, ainda assim, macio como sempre foi. – Quanto ao desejo... Responda-me você se eu o desejo. Assim pareço?

Ela abriu os braços, como que em total entrega. Demétrius se permitiu olhá-la, senti-la de longe, decorar cada pedaço dela, desejá-la. Deu mais um passo, afundando sua bota na água fria e mais um segundo e um terceiro. _Estou louco?_ Quatro passos foram o bastante. Com a água em seus joelhos estava frente de frente à garota.

Ela respirava debilmente, ainda um reflexo do que fora em vida.

- Você tem razão. – Ele deu dois passos para trás. – Eu não tenho mais nada a ver aqui. – E virou-se, ouvindo o som da garota se afundando no lago e, em sua mente, ela sorria. Por cima do ombro gritou, embora não precisasse: - Até mais, Temíscira. Que os bons guardiões a protejam.

- Espero você aqui. Sei que nos veremos novamente. Mas será cedo ou tarde? – E se calou.

_Esqueça_. Ele fechou os olhos e quando abrisse estaria novamente na clareira, longe do Hades e da tentação. _Eu não sou meu irmão, não posso fingir sê-lo._

E não era.

No fim, apenas um dos dois poderia ficar vivo.

...

- Milord. – Lucius Ajoelhou-se, Voldemort avaliou o rosto do seu lacaio. – O acordo foi completado. Meu filho não mais é uma arma contra nós. O dragão cumpriu o trato.

- Enfim. – Lord Voldemort sussurrou, estendendo o que se aproximaria de um sorriso em seu rosto deformado. O rapaz era uma ameaça enquanto possuísse uma ligação com o Draconiam. – Foi melhor assim, Lucius, seu filho ainda me será útil, perder uma peça assim, bruscamente, não seria interessante.

Malfoy assentiu. Sua mulher debulhara-se em lágrimas no momento em que o Lorde das Trevas sugeriu o assassinato do garoto. "_Não há outra escolha... O rapaz morre"._ Ainda sentia calafrios quando ouvia em sua mente o sibilar de Nagini.

Tentara fugir. Se afastar do filho parecia o bastante pra impedir que informações fossem repassadas. Mas era inútil. Enquanto o rapaz tivesse lembranças, Peter Draconiam poderia alcançá-lo. Foi o que fez, poucos dias antes, enquanto o comensal tentava iludir o Ministro.

- Senhor, grupos de comensais, que acreditam na volta do Lorde das Trevas estão cada vez mais próximos de Londres. – Dissera ele, numa reunião. – Você conhece-me, o rapaz infiltrado fala de ataques ao mundo trouxa, com força total. É inegável que não podemos deixar isso prosseguir.

O Ministro parecia inquieto. Andava de um lado para o outro no gabinete. Reunira seus conselheiros, assessores e todos que pudessem lidar com aquela conturbação que parecia assolar o mundo bruxo.

- Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-Nomeado não está de volta, senhor Malfoy! – disse a gorda com cara de sapo à esquerda do Ministro. – Acreditar nesse movimento infantil de grupos pseudo-terroristas é dar crédito ao falatório que vem conturbando a população.

Lucius suspirou, olhando cada um dos presentes delicadamente, até parar na Secretária Sênior, Dolores Umbridge.

- Você-Sabe-Quem pode não estar de volta, Dolores, mas seus lacaios estão à solta. Não sei se lembra, mas, recentemente, houve uma fuga prodigiosa de Azakaban. Engano-me?

A mulher pigarreou, ou, em sua concepção, soltou um risinho.

- Mas é claro que não. – Aqui ela rearrumou o bule de chá rosa à sua frente, girando-o 360 graus. – Devo lembrá-lo, _Lucius_, que temos aurores caçando esses medonhos seres?

Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Lembrar-me? Eu sugeri que o fizessem. Ministro, o que quero dizer, embora a senhora Umbridge esteja se esforçando em não deixar, é: Com os aurores atrás da escória, Londres e outras cidades da Bretanha ficam desprotegidas. Vilas foram pilhadas antes que conseguíssemos chegar a dez quilômetros do local, está-se começando a perder fé no ministério.

Dolores Umbridge guinchou como um porco no abate.

- Perdendo-se fé? Como se pode perder fé num homem como o Ministro? Óbvio que deve haver um mal enten...

- Quieta, Dolores! – O ministro enfureceu-se, jogando o punho contra a mesa. – Lucius está certo! Dezenas de pequenos vilarejos foram saqueados e estão se aproximando de Londres. Não importa se Aquele-que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado voltou ou não, o perigo é real! – Acalmando-se, o ministro perguntou: - O que você sugere, Lucius?

O loiro segurou um sorriso, era aqui que ele queria chegar.

- É arriscado e perigoso o que vou sugerir, mas, com o investimento certo, podemos conseguir a lealdade das Ordens Mercenárias. – Ele esperou a reação negativa que veio a seguir. – Acalmem-se. Sem nenhuma ligação com o governo, falei com Mors, líder das Adagas de Cristal.

Um pequeno adendo: as Adagas de Cristal é um grupo de sete bruxos das trevas que se "converteram". Eles eram acusados de alta traição ao ministério, mas, após um julgamento não completamente justo, o grupo foi absolvido, mediante uma única condição, está sujeito a rastreamento dos aurores. Após a libertação, os sete agora agem na surdina, espiões do ministério, mas não autorizados e com métodos questionáveis. Depois de alguns anos parados, abriram as portas para serviços por encomenda. Qualquer um que possa pagar o preço poderá contratar as Adagas.

- Seria muita irresponsabilidade do ministério se aliar com uma gangue de crimino... – Tentou argumentar a senhora com cara de sapo.

- _Supostos _criminosos, Dolores. Sim, eles de fato tiveram seus altos e baixos e agiram de formas ilegais _antes_ do julgamento, mas, depois de serem absolvidos, estão sendo rastreados e nenhum indício foi encontrado de que estiverem metidos com atos ilegais. São, sim, uma Ordem Mercenária, mas possuem conhecimentos úteis.

O silêncio pairou na sala. Era absurdo o que Lucius sugeria. Nenhum ministério aprovaria o uso de Ordens Mercenárias em qualquer empreitada que fosse, quanto mais para a proteção de cidades trouxas.

- Lucius, não posso autorizar isso. – O Ministro passou a mão no rosto, cansado. – Não posso fazer a guarda da cidade com mercenários, muito menos arriscar mandá-los atrás dos Comensais. Não poderia garantir sua lealdade de forma alguma.

_Convença-o. Precisamos das Ordens._ A voz do Lorde ressoou em sua mente. _Com as Ordens sobre nosso controle, os dragões se tornam obsoletos, poderemos invadir Hogwarts e encontrar o livro._

Mentalmente, Lucius assentiu. _Como milorde desejar._

- Ministro, eu entendo o seu repúdio... – Ele tossiu. – Mas, toda ajuda é bem vinda. Não é de simples alunos que estamos falando. – _Use o medo que ele tem de Dumbledore. Use isso, Lucius._ – Se você preferir, poderíamos pedir a Dumbledore para...

O Ministro estancou, sua mão apertou com força a mesa, onde se apoiava, sua cabeça baixa. Sussurrou palavras que ninguém ouviu, e levantou o olhar para Malfoy.

- Dumbledore... O perfeito Ministro da Magia. – ele deu uma risada nervosa. – Sim, todos adorariam, salvos por Dumbledore, o homem que derrotou Grindelwald. – Um suspiro foi ouvido pelos presentes. – Você está certo, Lucius, precisamos de toda a força que pudermos.

Umbridge limpou o rosto com um pano rosa. Parecia que ela iria derreter a qualquer momento.

- Ministro, não é pruden... – Começou Douglas Solem, assessor de Interesses Trouxas.

Cornelius lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante.

- Para o inferno com a prudência! Nenhuma das nossas famílias estará a salvo enquanto esses porcos imundos andarem pela Inglaterra. Lucius está certo! Precisamos agir, mas não temos forças. Não disporei de parte de meus aurores para guardar a cidade, eles são necessários na caça dos Comensais. Está decidido. Contate as Ordens, Lucius, mas saiba, elas estão sobre o seu controle, erre apenas uma vez e terei certeza que você não errará mais.

_Muito bem, muito bem. _Disse o Lorde das Trevas, enquanto ele se distanciava na sala, apressado, seu sobretudo esvoaçando e o sapato social escorregando no chão lustroso. _Será magnífi..._

E então parou. Como se seu mestre houvesse sido cortado de sua mente, ele não conseguia encontrá-lo. Parou, sentindo um frio incontrolável.

_Ele não está aqui. _Disse a voz em sua cabeça, um sibilar de lagarto acompanhava os ecos mentais. _Você está só. Ordens Mercanárias não vão impedi-los de queimar pelo meu fogo, bruxo._

Lucius sentiu-se fraco por um instante. _Saia da minha mente. _E tentou forçá-lo, mas era como mover uma montanha: quem se cansava era ele. _ SAIA DAÍ!_

_Por enquanto. _Disse mais uma vez o dragão, antes que a presença se tornasse névoa. _Por enquanto. _Permaneceu o eco.

- Está me ouvindo, Lucius? – Perguntou Lord Voldemort, trazendo-o de volta para o presente. – Ou prefere ignorar minha ordens, Malfoy?

O bruxo passou a mão no rosto, limpando o suor que escorria de sua testa.

- Mil descul... – Começou Lucius.

O Lorde das Trevas maneou a mão, mandando-o calar-se.

- Leve o Greyback com você, faça-o útil. Coloquem o Sektor contra a parede, aquele meio sangue nojento ainda não moveu os bruxos para a escócia. Precisamos assegurar que nosso refúgio ainda está seguro. Na volta, descubra se os homens que temos nos limites de Londres estão prontos e comprados, vamos precisar que alguns homens vão ao Beco Diagonal.

Lucius fez uma reverência, virando-se para a saída e andando imponente. Ele seria altivo, seria imponente e seria poderoso. Mas jamais esqueceria as palavras que ecoavam no seu inconsciente como o sibilar de uma cobra.

_Por enquanto._


	17. A Garota com a Tatuagem de Dragão

Sirius sentou-se à mesa empoeirada do número doze do Largo Grimmauld. O sono não iria chegar nunca, ele tinha certeza. Andava de um lado para o outro, sem preocupar-se se esbarrava ou não em Monstro.

- Mestre traidor do próprio sangue, impede Monstro de arrumar a casa dos Black. Se minha senhora estivesse... – Começou o elfo doméstico.

Sirius chutou o balde que Monstro carregava, fazendo-o rolar pelo corredor.

- Mas ela não está! Vá espanar o quarto daquela velha e me deixe em paz! – O fugitivo exclamou, ficando só quando o elfo saiu da sala de jantar resmungando palavras incompreensíveis. – Ela não está aqui para me dizer o que é certo ou errado.

Segurou um bule de água fervente, despejando o líquido numa xícara. A água subiu agitada, envelopando o pacote de chá de amoras que repousava no fundo. O líquido transparente em contato com as ervas gradativamente foi se tornando acobreado, como se houvessem jogado ferrugem ali. O reflexo do seu rosto apareceu mais claramente, ele sentiu um calafrio subir pela nuca. Estava decrépito.

Desde que fugira de Hogwarts não vira outro lugar senão sua velha casa. E passou a maior parte desse tempo só, a Ordem ia e voltava, mas ele ficava, na maioria das vezes, sozinho. Sem contar com a presença de Monstro, o elfo merecia o nome que tinha.

Tomou um gole do chá. O calor da bebida quente reanimou-o. Levantou-se e, ainda com a xícara em mãos, caminhou através do corredor, cuidando para não melar-se na poça de água com sabão que se formara com a queda do balde. O sol estava alto, deveriam ser aproximadamente 11 horas, e ele ainda não comera, nem tinha previsão para se alimentar, a Senhora Weasley não viria hoje e a comida de Monstro era uma droga.

Em um novo gole, terminou de beber o chá, esperando que o calor que invadiu seu peito se esvaísse, ele despiu-se, ficando apenas com sua calça. Retirou os sapatos e os colocou de lado da porta. Não aguentava mais ficar em casa, precisava de um ar, luz do sol e, além do mais, quem o reconheceria? Todos os aurores estavam caçando bruxos das trevas, a cidade estava cheia de trouxas, mas só. Teria o cuidado de evitar lugares mágicos. Visitar praças, talvez? Não importa, só queria sair dali.

Abriu a porta e virou-se.

- Monstro, feche a porta! – Gritou.

Em um segundo, não havia mais Sirius Black, não havia mais nenhum ser humano, apenas um enorme cão negro.

...

- Tédio, do Latim, _Taedium_, significa "cansaço, desprazer". – Cantarolou a garota enquanto andavam no corredor, ela segurava um dicionário com a mão direita, enquanto com o braço esquerdo enlaçava a cabeça do rapaz numa chave. – É assim que você se sente, Potter?

Ela riu.

- Kate, qual é? Só reclamei que não acontecia muita coisa ultimamente. – Disse o rapaz. – As aulas estão tão paradas que se cair uma pedra faz onda.

Haviam acabado de sair da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Delarious passara um trabalho sobre fungos assassinos e ele ficara em dupla com a Draconiam, o tema deles era o Lodo Comecarne encontrado em algumas partes da África e usado em rituais de xamanismo.

Eles caminhavam em direção ao pátio, conversando animadamente sobre as estatísticas dos órgãos sobreviventes a um ataque do lodo, quando Hermione, Rony e Monique se aproximaram.

- Hermione, eu não vou, nem por um decreto, me aproximar der um Cogumelo Roubanariz. Não importa o quanto o Neville tenha dito que eles são inofensivos se você estiver usando máscara, não vou arriscar meu nariz. Delarious não merece tanto. – Resmungava Rony.

Todos riram.

- Harry. - Hermione começou, ignorando Rony com um revirar de olhos. – Está tendo treino de quadribol, porque você não está lá?

O rapaz maneou a mão, como se estivesse espantando uma mosca.

- Ah, Katie Bell disse que ia treinar as meninas hoje. Acho que a Gina já deve estar por lá. – Ele colocou os braços atrás da cabeça. – Porque a gente não vai assistir?

Todos assentiram alegremente e atravessaram o jardim, em direção ao campo que se erguia mais a frente. Forçando os olhos, podiam ver manchas não maiores que pombos voando na distância, as vassouras cortando o ar e zunindo em baixa frequência.

- Peter... Onde ele está? – Harry perguntou, deixando Rony, Hermione e Monique irem na frente, ficando para trás com Katherine. – Ele gosta de quadribol?

A garota Draconiam parou e segurou a mão dele.

- Que interesse repentino no meu irmão é esse, Harry? – A garota tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos, viu os amigos indo mais a frente e voltou-se para o rapaz. – Ele não gosta. Por que a pergunta?

Harry passou a mão no cabelo desgrenhado, apertando a mão dela na dele.

- Não sei, os Draconians me fascinam, eu acho. – E deixou os olhos vagarem. – Vocês são como seres diferentes. Parecem alheios a tudo, como se não precisassem estar aqui, ou como se já soubessem de tudo.

A garota mordeu o lábio e o rapaz deu um sorriso de lado. _Estou notando um pequeno desconforto? Será que eu encontrei um ponto fraco nessa barreira?_ No instante seguinte, ela recuperou a compostura, sorrindo brincalhona.

- Está me chamando de prepotente, Potter? Na minha terra matariam por menos. – E deu um tapa na cabeça dele. – Segure a língua, rapaz, ou eu posso ter de segurá-la por você. – Em seguida caminhou em direção aos amigos, que esperavam e acenavam, deixando o garoto para trás, apenas sussurrando consigo mesmo.

- _Eu gostaria disso. _– O sussurro chegou aos ouvidos de Kate quase como um zumbido, um _escape _da mente do moreno. – _Eu gostaria muito disso, Draconiam._ – E seguiu os amigos, enquanto Katherine sorria.

...

O enorme cachorro passeou pela Tower Bridge como se fosse sua caminhada matinal. Desfrutava do vento no rosto, os raios de sol que acariciavam seu pelo, olhava para o Tâmisa e a água turva o fazia se sentir bem.

Era bom estar fora de casa.

Transpirar pela língua era irritante, as pulgas o matavam, mas estar fora de casa, era tudo que ele mais queria.

Atravessou a ponte, deu uma volta no quarteirão do Big Ben, roubou um cachorro quente de um vendedor que perambulava por ali e perseguiu um gato durante uma ou duas quadras.

Estava cansado demais quando parou frente a um prédio no centro da cidade, os ônibus de dois andares atravessando as ruas e assustando um grupo de pombos, que revoaram. Acompanhando o revoar dos pombos foi quando ele o viu, parado do outro lado da rua, conversando com outro rapaz, deveriam ter entre 45 e 50 anos, estavam vestindo um casaco e uma calça jeans, meio que não combinando, como um bruxo não versado nos conhecimentos trouxas se vestiria. Mas foi o rosto do homem que chamou a atenção.

Ele tinha um rosto deformado, como se pequenos tumores crescessem acima de seus olhos, no lugar de suas sobrancelhas. Os olhos injetados eram negros, e o nariz era torcido para a esquerda, as mãos tremiam e, por baixo do casaco, os olhos de cão de Sirius podiam ver o cabo da varinha.

_Sektor Crawler._ Líder das Adagas de Cristal. _Meu vizinho de cela._

Quem era aquele com quem ele falava, era Greyback? Não tinha certeza. Do que estava vestido com um sobretudo, todo coberto, mal podia ver o pouco do cabelo escuro que escapava por baixo do chapéu.

_Comensal e mercenário. _Deu mais alguns passinhos, atravessando a rua e parando ao lado de um poste, a menos de dez metros da dupla. _O que Voldemort está planejando?Esse movimento é novo._

Ele conseguia ouvir pedaços cortados da conversa. Londres, segurança, Hogwarts. Falavam tudo muito rápido e muito baixo, com medo de serem notados. Quando a conversa diminuiu ritmo, Greyback olhou ao redor, fungando.

- Eu conheço esse cheiro. – Ele fungou outra vez e Sirius percebeu que era hora de sair. – _Cão Sarnento_. – Foi quando viu o cão parado ali perto. – _Cão Sarnento._

_Maldição._ Ele viu a mão de Greyback correndo para sua cintura, onde sua varinha estava guardada. _Saída pela esquerda._ E desapareceu por entre os carros, antes de ter certeza que um feitiço estaria o seguindo.

Greyback e as Adagas de Cristal. Voldemort tinha um plano muito bom, o que significava que eles estavam muito ferrados.

_Harry, eu preciso avisar Harry. _E correu direto para o local onde não queria estar.

Largo Grimmauld, número 12.

...

Tudo começou quando Katherine decidiu pegar uma vassoura.

- Diga que você duvida. – Kate disse, andando em direção ao armário de vassouras. – Diga que você duvida e eu vou enfiar aquele pomo pela sua goela abaixo.

Gina sorriu, desafiadora.

- Aquele pomo é mais rápido que seus pensamentos, você _nunca_ vai pegar aquilo, Kate. Quantas vezes você subiu numa vassoura mesmo?

Todos davam risinhos, Monique balançava a cabeça, a brincadeira divertindo-a. Harry correu, adiantando-se a Kate e abrindo a porta, fazendo um gesto cavalheiresco para que ela pegasse uma vassoura. A garota não fez questão de escolher, apenas pegou a primeira que viu. Harry pegou sua Firebolt. _Isso vai ser divertido._

- Kate, você vai cair. Isso é uma Goldenmogne, não tem nenhuma aerodinâmica. Confortável, mas não deixa ninguém em pé por mais que cinco minutos. – Gina segurou o ombro da amiga, enquanto ela subia na vassoura, a madeira escura se prendendo entre suas coxas.

- Ótimo, um minuto é o bastante. – E decolou.

Harry balançou a cabeça e com um pulo e um movimento rápido, já planava a alguns poucos metros do chão.

- Eu vou cuidar para que ela não se machuque... Muito.

Gina assentiu.

- Vou com você, por precaução. – Subiu em sua Ironwood e tentou seguir o rastro de Harry.

Katherine não sabia voar com um pedaço de madeira entre suas pernas. Embora a sensação fosse excitante, ela não estava se sentindo verdadeiramente segura. Asas, era isso que estava faltando nas vassouras, asas.

Um rastro dourado passou frente a seu rosto, seguido de um zumbido. _O pomo_. Ela acompanhou o rastro, seus olhos se perdendo por diversas vezes, era muito rápido, até para ela. Não mentiria, se perdia constantemente com a paisagem. O verde da Floresta Proibida crescia ao longe, esmaecendo até virar não mais que névoa. Hogwarts se erguia atrás dela, subindo até perto das nuvens mais baixas, sua sombra tomando conta de uma área considerável.

O rastro zuniu novamente e, dessa vez, a garota fixou sua mente na tarefa de capturar o pomo e provar que Gina estava errada. Ela podia, sim, voar e capturar aquela bola de pingue-pongue hiperativa.

Só precisava descobrir como manobrar a vassoura.

Inclinou o corpo na direção do rastro e a vassoura obedeceu. _Certo, entendi como é o processo, agora é só fazer funcionar. _Inclinou o corpo para frente e a vassoura acelerou, o rastro, a essa altura, perdido novamente. _Agora, hora de pegar o pomo._

- Vai vomitar, princesinha? – Gina voava em círculos ao redor da garota, um sorrisinho divertido no rosto. – Ah, vamos lá, Kate, foi só uma brincadeira, não precisa levar a sério, vamos descer, você pode cair.

A garota balançou a cabeça, orgulhosa. Girou um pouco o corpo e a vassoura fez uma curva, descendo em direção ao campo, depois ergueu a empunhadura e subiu até o limite, de lá, conseguia ver tudo, das planícies às montanhas. Tudo, menos o pomo.

- Onde está essa... – ela tentou xingar, mas mal teve tempo. O Pomo saltitou pelo ar na frente de seu rosto, como que provocando-a. – Sua coisinha insolente.

Com uma manobra tremida ela impulsionou-se para frente, atacando não muito sorrateiramente a bolinha de ouro, que escapuliu, voando numa velocidade monstruosa à sua frente.

- Fique parado, droga, eu preciso pegar você. – Mas o apelo não foi o bastante e o Pomo continuou a ziguezaguear por entre as barras do gol, subindo e descendo sorrateiramente no campo, fazendo curvas abruptas e fechadas. Katherine não tinha chance.

_Ah não, eu não vou perder não. _Acelerou, chegando a sentir a madeira entre suas pernas tremer. _Agora não._

A vassoura estava no seu limite quando Katherine tocou no Pomo, correndo para se aproximar mais, Ela forçou e se esforçou. _Mais alguns instantes! _Só precisaria fechar a mão.

Foi quando a vassoura quebrou.

Ela estilhaçou-se, para se mais exato. Uma rachadura atravessou a madeira escura, soltando farpas que velozmente sumiam no ar. A dor na mão de Katherine só durou até que o encontrão com o chão chegasse.

Ela sentiu o braço deslocar e a terra entrar em sua boca. A Vassoura havia rasgado sua coxa e deixado alguns pedaços de madeira por ali.

_Merda._

Ela rolou até acertar a parede, perdendo o ar. Sua visão parecia um borrão e algumas manchas voavam em sua direção, gritando.

- Katherine! – Gritou Harry, aproximando-se pelo céu, sua voz entrecortada com a voz dos outros, especialmente uma Gina perceptivelmente desesperada.

_Merda, merda, merda! _Ela não estava realmente dolorida, não mais, pelo menos. A Constituição draconiana impedia que a dor se alastrasse muito além do momento de impacto. Todo o problema era que as feridas estavam sarando, rápido demais para os humanos. Eles iriam perceber. Um humano normal teria morrido.

- Kate! – Hermione correu até ela, junto com Monique.

Com um movimento rápido, Harry desceu da vassoura.

_Katherine sua idiota. _Repreendeu a garota a si mesmo. _Agora arrume o que você começou._ Seus olhos rapidamente brilharam, antes que alguém pudesse perceber, um azul intenso, como se a cor quisesse se tornar viva. A dor se alastrou e ela deixou percorrer o corpo, a ferida estancou e o sangue percorreu sua perna, a dor de cabeça quase fez com que ela se desconcentrasse, sua visão voltou a embaçar.

Ela sentiu mãos agarrarem sua cabeça e levantarem-na, sentiu o cheiro do sangue e viu que o mesmo manchava suas vestes em manchas assimétricas.

- Eu preciso... de um banho. – Ela disse, sorrindo fracamente, antes de encostar a cabeça no peito de Harry e desmaiar.

...

_Porque que ela fez isso?_ Peter estava olhando para sua irmã, o corpo dela deitado sobre uma maca na enfermaria. Ele parecia visitar aquele lugar mais vezes do que precisava. Isso estava ficando irritante. _Porque diabos ela faria uma porcaria dessas?_

- É sua irmã e você está com essa cara de paspalho, sério? – Harry disse, cruzando os braços.

- Eu vejo sua boca se mexendo, mas não falo a língua dos idiotas. Cale-se, se não pretende ajudar, ou você esquece quem tem culpa nisso? – E apontou indiferente para a maca. – Se não gosta da minha presença, suma daqui, eu não ficaria menos que satisfeito.

Harry olhou para Peter, seus olhos quase fuzilando o outro.

- Você... é nojento. – Ele disse, balançando a cabeça e voltando-se para Katherine. – Sua besta, não deveria ter ido tão rápido.

Peter sentia raiva. Ele havia chegado vinte minutos antes, quando ouviu uma conversa sussurrante nos corredores sobre sua irmã ter se machucado num voo de vassoura.

- COMO É? – Ele aproximou-se do grupo que conversava, dois ou três integrantes apressaram-se a sair de perto. – O que você disse sobre a minha irmã?

O rapaz, deveria ser um sextanista, deu passos para trás enquanto Peter aproximava-se perigosamente, suas vestes esvoaçando. Tommy, era o nome do rapaz, levantou as mãos em ar assustado.

- Calma. – Disse, quando o Draconiam parou, o rosto enfezado e desfigurado em raiva. Peter bufou em resposta. – Duas garotas estavam conversando e parece que sua irmã caiu da vassoura enquanto...

_Caiu da vassoura? _Peter se resignou a não ouvir, raciocinando por alguns instantes. _Porque diabos ela subiria em algo que ela nem sequer sabe usar? _Katherine e seu orgulho ainda iriam colocá-lo em situações mais complicadas.

- Cale-se. – Peter disse e o rapaz sentiu um pouco do poder draconiano percorrer suas veias enquanto ele era obrigado a parar de balbuciar palavras desconexas.

Virando-se, o Draconiam seguiu o rastro do poder de sua irmã, deixando o grupo desnorteado para trás, atravessando corredores e andares em direção à torre de relógio onde ficava a Enfermaria.

_AH! Incrível. _Ele atravessou a enorme porta dupla, o ar gélido e enfermo subia pela sua narina enquanto ele sentia o piso ranger no meio do silêncio da sala. Harry Potter e seu grupo de bruxos patéticos estavam próximos à cama onde Katherine repousava.

- Quantos de vocês tem culpa nisso? – Perguntou, dirigindo olhar a cada um lentamente. – Quem teve a ideia cretina de deixa-la fazer isso?

O pequeno grupo virou-se, os rostos fechando rapidamente enquanto o dragão diminuía o espaço entre eles. Gina sutilmente tocou o pescoço, os dedos roçando a pele frágil.

- Eu perguntei: "Quem. Tem. Culpa. Nisso?" – Peter aproximou-se, tocou o lençol que cobria o corpo da irmã, sentiu a vibração de vida entre suas células, o fogo em seu coração. _Ela está bem. Ela está perfeitamente bem, apenas dormindo. _Ele relaxou. – Pelo Fogo Sagrado.

Monique sentiu a tatuagem se agitar em seu ombro, correr por seu braço, brincar pelo seu pulso, sua cauda enrolar sua mão.

- Ninguém tem culpa nisso, Peter. – Hermione começou. – Sua irmã foi um pouco mais rápido que o recomendado, ninguém a obrigou a subir na vassoura. Ela fez porque quis.

Peter analisou-a, seus olhos subindo e descendo.

- Que seja. – Sussurrou, afastando-se da cama.

O silêncio subsequente foi extremamente desconfortável, quebrado apenas pelas poucas tosses dos enfermos, o chiar do bule de remédios e o vento uivando pelas brechas das paredes.

Peter grunhiu algo, depois de um tempo, seus olhos fixos no braço de Monique, com um sorriso de canto de boca. Harry seguiu o olhar por alguns instantes, percebendo a tatuagem aninhar-se no antebraço da garota, chamas negras e avermelhadas subindo, partindo da imagem.

- Nique? – Harry olhou, estático. – Desde quando você tem uma tatuagem no seu braço? – Ele esticou a mão e segurou a garota, aproximando-se do desenho para ver melhor.

Monique dá um sorriso gentil, como apenas ela sabe fazer, deixando-o levar o braço, enquanto o dragão negro brincava com o dedo do rapaz.

- É uma tatuagem mágica. Normalmente, ela fica parada nas minhas costas, mas parece que eu venho perdendo o foco ultimamente, por isso não consigo controlá-la direito. – Monique encara Peter inexpressivamente por um segundo, depois desvia o olhar e retorna a Harry com um sorriso divertido - Tenho também mais algumas no corpo que você ainda não teve oportunidade de ver...

Harry segurou o braço da garota, observando o dragão brincar ali.

- Divertido. – Ele sorriu, fascinado, observando o dragão se esconder novamente por baixo da camisa da garota.

Katherine ouvia tudo isso com displicência, quase como se presa num torpor autoimposto. Sentia as vibrações dos risos de Harry, a mão de Gina no seu pé, o olhar fixo de Hermione, tudo parecia um tanto enevoado entretanto. Ela precisava desse torpor para que seu corpo regenerasse com a velocidade comum à um humano, mesmo assim, seriam poucos minutos até que ela finalmente sarasse.

_Por quê?_ Ouviu, quase como que um cochicho em seus ouvidos. _Por que fazer isso?_

Ela moveu-se, desconfortável ante à presença de Peter em sua mente.

_Eu caí da vassoura, Peter. _Ela murmurou mentalmente. _Eu não tive escolha a não ser autoinfligir um torpor para que eles não percebessem._

_Eu quero saber por que você caiu da vassoura. _Ele falava de forma incisiva, mas calma, o que era uma novidade.

Katherine franziu o cenho, ainda fingindo estar dormindo.

_Por que eu não sei voar numa vassoura, Peter. _A resposta parecia óbvia em sua mente.

_Então por que voou?_ Indagou, calmamente, seu irmão.

_Porque eu fui desafiada. _

Peter sorriu, respirando profundamente.

_Reflita sobre isso, lembre-se disso da próxima vez que me repreender, suas atitudes são inconsequentes tanto quanto as que você abomina._

Aproximando-se da maca Peter tocou o rosto da irmã de forma terna, o sorriso sarcástico brincando em seu rosto. _Sabe, irmãzinha, acredito que você está reclamando com você mesma, quando se irrita comigo. _Virou-se, olhando cada um dos presentes e rumou em direção à porta, sem dizer uma palavra.

- Qual o problema dele? – Perguntou Rony, olhando o rapaz atravessar a porta.

- EU diria que ele precisa de uma namorada. – Disse Katherine, abrindo os olhos lentamente e levantando-se. – Mas, a julgar pelas opções, eu sinto que demorará um pouco até vermos ele mais calmo.

Todos riram, os rapazes ajudando a garota a se apoiar num amontoado de travesseiros. Ela não estava vestida com a parte de cima, que permanecia enfaixada dos seios até o umbigo, por causa de uma pequena fratura nas costelas, o que a deixava um pouco desconfortável, mas dava para sobreviver.

- Quanto tempo eu estive descansando? – Ela perguntou, olhando a luz do sol acertar as janelas da enfermaria, os folículos de poeira flutuando a frente de seus olhos.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Algumas horas, pedimos licença da professora McGonagall para podermos ficar por aqui e repormos a aula de transfiguração depois. – Ele apoiou-se na cama, dando um beijo rápido na testa dela. – Não estava com a cabeça para aprender a transformar um copo em peixe com você aqui.

Ela deu um sorriso simpático, uma pontada de dor percorreu seu peito. Dor humana. Aquilo era deveras desconfortável. Dragões não se machucavam, existe apenas um limiar entre a vida e a morte. A única experiência real de dor que eles poderiam experimentar seria através da magia, e nem de longe elas se comparavam.

- Obrigado, pessoal. Não precisavam, é claro. – Por um instante, enquanto a garota observava seus amigos, Hermione parecia especialmente interessada no ombro de Katherine, o que a levou a se cobrir com o cobertor, o material fino arrepiando sua pele. – Vocês não teriam roupas para mim por aí, teriam?

Harry olhou para Gina e Hermione, que balançaram a cabeça.

Monique avidamente retirou a mochila que carregava, vasculhando por entre os materiais de desenho e estudo, até encontrar uma muda de roupas.

- Monique? – Gina começa. – Eu não perguntei antes, mas nunca vi você no dormitório feminino, tipo, para dormir. Te vejo passando por lá, ficando com a gente, mas não dormindo.

Bem dito isso, todos os presentes viraram-se para a garota, como que enfim uma constatação há muito tempo procurada houvesse sido feita.

- Como meu pai é professor e mora aqui no castelo, ganhei um quarto privado, para deixar minhas coisas. Costumo dormir por lá mesmo também. – Ela falou de forma simples, dando de ombros.

Hermione, que parecia distraída se voltou para a garota de forma curiosa, seus cabelos castanhos movendo-se rápido quando ela virou a cabeça.

- Você... mora... no castelo? – Os olhos brilhantes da garota pareciam entrar em devaneio. – Você realmente mora aqui?

- Sim. – Monique respondeu, sem entender a reação da amiga - Se quiserem, posso até levá-los pra conhecer o local qualquer dia, mas não tem nada de tão interessante assim lá...

Um sorriso se estendeu no rosto da amiga.

- Seria divertido. – Disse Harry, levantando da cama. – A gente poderia se reunir lá, melhor que ficar à vista de todo mundo.

Katherine ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que você pretende fazer longe da vista de todo mundo, Sr. Potter?

Harry passou a mão nos cabelos, desconcertado. Rindo, os amigos continuaram conversando animadamente, especialmente sobre a queda de Kate, a qual mostrou-se solicita a brincadeiras. Hermione, no entanto, parecia distraída, como quando sua mente maquinava acerca de uma aula ou tarefa um pouco mais complicada que o normal.

- Pessoal, eu e a Gina tínhamos marcado de nos encontrar com a Parvati... estudar, tudo bem? – Hermione apertou a mão de Gina de uma forma sutil. – A gente se encontra depois, tudo bem?

Todos assentiram, observando enquanto as garotas saírem.

- O que a Mione tinha hoje? – Rony perguntou, aproximando-se do círculo. – Ela parecia distraída.

Katherine deu de ombros, olhando a porta fechada.

- Talvez ela tenha visto algo que a deixou pensativa. – A garota de olhos azuis tocou o ombro, onde repousava uma pequena tatuagem de dragão. _Ela está pensando demais. _Teria de conversar com a garota, em algum momento.

...

O caminho até a biblioteca foi recheado de pensamentos. Hermione estava ás voltas com imagens dos irmãos Draconiam, esquecendo-se de olhar para a frente e trombando diversas vezes com pessoas no corredor.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Gina, andando poucos passos atrás da amiga. – Percebi que você observou a Kate, depois que ela se levantou. Algum problema?

Hermione parecia não ouvir, seus olhos vidrados em seus pés.

- Você viu que ela tinha uma tatuagem no ombro? – Perguntou Hermione. – Um pequeno dragão, simples, tribal. Bem bonito por sinal. Você percebeu?

Gina assentiu.

- Vi, vi sim. Qual o problema?

- Você lembra onde já viu ela outra vez?

- Não.

- No ombro do irmão dela.

Uma tatuagem, com a mesma forma e tamanho, poderia ser apenas uma coincidência, mas não custava investigar. Talvez, só talvez valesse a pena. Ela sentia que estava prestes de descobrir algo.

Ah! Ela descobriria. Ela estava cada vez mais próxima de desvendar o segredo dos irmãos Draconiam.

Perigosamente próxima.


End file.
